


Five Eyes Across （中译）

by MistressCara



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressCara/pseuds/MistressCara
Summary: 艺术与文学的灵魂相撞。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnetCXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnetCXVI/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Eyes Across](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740486) by [SonnetCXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnetCXVI/pseuds/SonnetCXVI). 



> Five Eyes Across是一个绘画术语，也就是中文里“三庭五眼”中的五眼，指脸的宽度比例为五只眼形。
> 
> 非常感谢原作者优美的文字和细腻的情感，推荐大家去读原文，给原文点赞留评。

I

Delphine曾有一个喜欢在镜子前做爱的恋人。起初，她以为是她们在镜中交叠的身影唤起了这样的渴求，后来她才意识到，她的恋人只是想看着她自己。她们会一起坐在镜子前的地板上，Delphine坐在后面，她的恋人坐在她两腿之间。她们会一起看着她恋人的手指在她自己的腿间隐没出入，穿越过她暗红色的丛林，Delphine会将双手紧按在她的胸前。曾有一次，Delphine告诉恋人，她想将自己的手涂成蓝色，让它们在她苍白的肌肤上更为突出，这样她便能创作出一幅生动的画来；在画里，她便可以从那些难以在镜中完美攫取到的质地与图像中脱颖而出。 _我们看上去怎么样一点都不重要。_ 她的恋人如是说。但Delphine不这么认为。看上去怎么样意味着一切。

 

她相信自己的双眼超过其他一切感官，她在画面中发现真相。当她观察人群，当她在街角等候，或是往窗外投出一瞥时，她总是无意识地将眼前的一切在脑中定格为一个固定的画面。随着眼前情景变化，一幅又一幅的画不断形成，但她习惯将它们在脑中构建并快速定格为一幅幅独立的画作。这个习惯并不只是用一个脑内照相机将眼前流动的画面定格，而是将她的所见转化为质地、形状和成片色彩，形成一幅涌现在她脑内的画，随即又消失。她在这个过程中会发现真相与美，比如，当一缕斜阳落在一栋废弃的楼房上时，她看见的不是衰颓，而是比例、几何与光影的交织。这些正是她脑内之眼看到的事物特质，对她来说，这些东西才是真实之下的真相，是她对事物的原理与本质的个性化构建。

 

她与人交际时的反应也与此类似：她通过自己看见的东西去探寻真相。与她的恋人也正是如此。当Delphine望向镜中时，她看见的画面是亲密无间。张开的双腿暗示着脆弱、对隐私的让步和信任——这些要素拥有着爱意的形状和比例。她认为这场性事是她与恋人共同创作出的一幅生动画作，而她很荣幸能够亲眼欣赏。她如此相信这幅画代表的含义，因为她将自己在镜中的所见解读为真相，而非幻觉。她以为她们的关系是一种美妙的联结，是激情，是爱，因为它看上去正是那样。

 

II

夜里，Delphine会在工作室里为她想象出来的女性画大幅抽象画。这些女人通常是丰腴的，Delphine将她们摆出各异的撩人姿态。她的画是由成片色彩填充而成的，她在这些女人身上使用大量橙色、钴蓝色和海泡绿，让她们显得不那么墨守成规。她并不使用真实的肉体颜色，而是用肉体所激起的本能回应去表现肉体的概念。 _一双眼睛要拥有怎样的特质，_ 她在创作时想， _才能发现作品里的真相呢？_

 

她的工作室里有二十几幅巨大的帆布，上面的画大多来自这个点子，每幅都画了点开头。她不断在这些画间来回创作，放下这幅又拿起那幅，将它们靠在工作室墙上进行对比，挂在阁楼里不同的地方，或是靠在她思索别的事情时会路过的电器或家具上。有时她会将画布颠倒过来，去压制自己沉溺于思索作画技巧的状态，她会在颠倒的画布上继续作画，直到那种状态消失。早上，她常常躺在床上望着挂在床对面的肖像，思考着在腰臀处加上一抹橙色高光，或是用蓝绿色阴影突出女子下体与手部的对比。

 

Delphine作画为生，但仅仅能保证温饱。用艺术谋生充满着不确定性，很多时候她都是为卖画而画，而非在创作。有时当卖画所得难以维生时，她还必须干点别的工作来补充收入。她的父亲告诉她，她应该将画画作为消遣而非职业，他觉得她正将自己的天赋和受过的良好教育浪费在一件虚无之事上。但她无法放弃，她必须画画。她已经为之牺牲了舒适、安全和友谊。 _回家吧，你可以在这里画画。_ 父亲鼓励道， _难道你不想念巴黎吗？_ 但她已在旧金山有了艺术圈子，还有一个适合她的工作室。而且……她的前任在这里。所以她总是拒绝。

 

III

也不是那么难，Delphine现在知道了，去爱一个并不爱你的人。她是在一家画廊中筹备自己的画展时遇见Isabelle的。第一次跟她说话是在电话上，她要预约与画廊主人的会面，之后她去指导画展布置时见到了真人。Isabelle有着一头红发，身材丰满，浅蓝色双眸十分聪慧，性情直率。她在一个周一的早上为Delphine打开画廊大门，并在之后的六个小时里与她一起悬挂画作，调整灯光。她穿着黑色的高领毛衣和牛仔裤，谈吐十分有见地。她们将画作靠在墙上讨论着悬挂的位置，哪一些画应该互相靠近，以及是否该考虑顾客们的观赏顺序等。晚些时候她又拿过一个梯子站了上去，在Delphine的指挥下调整灯光。后来她热得不行，卷起了袖子，将长发随意地绑了个乱糟糟的马尾。她建议两人坐下来休息，并与Delphine同饮了一瓶水。她红扑扑的脸颊十分可爱。

 

Delphine已经有好一阵没有认真谈过恋爱了，更从没跟女人谈过——虽然她跟男人女人都发生过关系。而Isabelle让她想要锁住这段关系，想要餍食她倾情奉上的身体与智识的丰盛大餐。 _她如此真实，_ Delphine心想， _她正是她所呈现出来的样子。_ 所以当Isabelle将自己置于Delphine身前，如此自信而充满欲望时，Delphine径直走向了她。

 

她们几乎立刻就上床了，而Delphine发现自己感受到了一种完全独特的惊喜与欢愉。Delphine享受性爱，但她在以前那些有吸引力的情人们身上得到的只有身体上满足。鲁本斯画风的Isabelle让她体会到了前所未有的惊奇与兴奋。Isabelle对自己的身体有种毫不掩饰的满意，而Delphine发现自己喜欢这个女人身上柔和的曲线，丰满的胸脯和充满女人味的臀部。她迷恋Isabelle白璧无瑕的肌肤，如此白皙，甚至超过她自己的。她乳尖的颜色也如此浅嫩，几乎与她肤色相同，形成了极度撩人的视觉效果，就好像Isabelle的裸体要更加赤裸一样。在最初几次见到Isabelle脱去衣物时，Delphine的视觉皮层如闪电一般狂闪不止。

 

她们大多数时候睡在Isabelle的公寓里，那里随意而舒适，且有几幅Delphine十分喜爱的艺术佳作。Isabelle在公寓里的每一处角落与她欢爱。她的性格展现在她做攻方的倾向上，展现于她在事后跟Delphine一样热衷聊天，展现于她总想要做到Delphine哭喊出声、嗓音嘶哑。她常常在Delphine还衣衫完整时便开始，站在玄关处，或是压伏于沙发背上，等不及除去她的衣物。受Isabelle的影响，Delphine发现自己的身体总是特别容易被唤起，常常在还没打开公寓门时便已心痒难耐。她总是很开心，常常因为恋人讲的讽刺笑话或是展现的有才模仿而哈哈大笑，又为她们的毫无愧疚而感到一丝罪恶。她深深陷入爱河，她的所有感受盘旋成一种打着旋儿的、不断汇集的焦虑，促成她画出了自己最好的一些作品。画面的色彩和韵味与性事感受相连，头晕目眩，充满期待。她拼命地作画，将自己身体里猛烈的情绪宣泄于画布之上，好为自己的身体腾出空间，让Isabelle来重新填满。她开始想天长地久，在艺术和恋爱里她最热爱的一些东西都在这场情事中汇集了。而Isabelle在她还未来得及开口前就离开了她。

 

IV

在Isabelle离开她的那几周里，Delphine同时与恐惧和痛苦作斗争。她害怕自己又退回到那个曾经差点杀死自己的境地中去，她在长大成人后还从没如此消沉过。 _“我能承受的。”_ 这句话即是她的梵语佛偈，仿佛被她刻意用别针别进了脑内，她需要用这句话将自己稳定住，却发现这根别针太滑太尖。她心中仍像以前一样充满着对Isabelle的爱，但这爱意被震惊和伤害凝固，厚结成块。以前这份爱意让她欢欣雀跃，现在却从她体内升腾，堵住了她的口，形成一浪又一浪的悲伤，压弯了她的身体。她既无法将之咽下，也无法将之排解。在家时她总是沉闷阴郁，在逃避的情绪里昏昏沉沉地睡过她的一天又一天。当她参加工作的相关事务时，她为努力展现出平静和关心而感到筋疲力尽。她无意识地散发出一种缺乏稳定性的脆弱感，破坏了她宣传自己画作的能力。她在人群中穿梭而过，好像舌头后面藏了一片玻璃，挡住了在她喉头盘旋挪动的种种情绪压力。她觉得如果自己将嘴张得够大，人们甚至能够将那片玻璃和后面满溢的悲伤看得一清二楚。悲伤的触须盘旋爬上，在她的泪腺和鼻腔汇集，泪意积聚、溢出，又再次积聚，即使这样，冲刷而出的泪水也不能或减她的悲伤。她没法连续作画超过数分钟，而每一幅画都是Isabelle——绿色，橙色，蓝色。

 

V

随着时间流逝，她的身体在想要被抚摸的欲望下腐化分解。她与Isabelle之间的肉体关系曾是那样强烈，让其成为了情感损失之外的又一损失。她引诱了一个在咖啡馆遇到的男子，却无法适应他身上的男性气息，在他表示出还想见面后便迅速切断联系。她在前任名单中挑选着，想寻觅一种简单的、无约束的、实话说还有愤怒的关系，但她很快便承认一切都徒劳无功。最后，她选择了自慰。这本该能抚慰她——她的手，或任何人的手，在她肌肤上游走的感觉——这本该能抚平她的悲伤。这本该让她感觉到自己被需要，不再只像是一张照片，而是重新成为完整的自己，那个在Isabelle的拒绝带来的炙烤下，完好无损而透明晶莹的自己。但自慰却并无安慰。她更多是感到羞愧，羞愧于曾经能带来欢愉的事在现在只是一种虚弱的慰藉；羞愧于曾经是想要它，现在只是需要它。

 

她总是强迫自己到达高潮，不管采用什么样的手段。当她独自喘息着到达顶峰后，她会蒙着眼哭出声来，高潮也染上绝望的色彩。她会迅速起身拉好裤子，将手洗干净。当情绪特别糟的时候，当她觉得自己快要窒息的时候，她一天会去床上数次。她会躺在床上想象自己将乳尖压在Isabelle的唇上，或是想象自己看着Isabelle灵巧白皙的双手在镜中游弋的影像。有那么几次她坐在镜子前，试图重现这个画面，她望着镜中倒影，手在腿间游走。她希望能看见她曾经看见过的爱意，即使是稍纵即逝的，是不完整的。如果她能看到一点点自爱，她的情绪也会随之恢复过来，不是吗？但在这短暂的宣泄中，她看到的是惩罚而不是爱。透过画面，她看见Isabelle的魂灵骑跨着她，在她身体释放后的一瞬间又迅速回到她的体内。 _哦天哪，_ 她失声痛哭， _必须有什么东西来将我解救出来。_


	2. Chapter 2

I

大多数时候，Delphine会在晚间工作，她光着脚穿着老旧的牛仔裤和T恤，那上面布满了作画时染上的颜料。当天气变冷时，她会穿上棉袜、旧的无领上衣和一件蓝粗棉布工装衬衣；这些衣物同样被颜料覆盖。但不管天气有多冷，她都无法忍受在工作时穿上鞋子。她有一头金黄而微微卷曲的长发。为免挡住视线，她总是将头发别起来，露出一段纤细的脖颈和漂亮的耳朵，有一只耳朵上打了好几处耳洞。她的双手美丽灵巧而富有表现力，但她对此从不在意，不会去关心手上是否沾上了颜料、泥土或染色剂。她总是将指甲修剪得很短，也无心去保养抛光。毕竟，这是一双用于工作的手。她的手指上戴着几枚小巧的戒指，非惯用手的手腕上套着一个皮质手环和几个小一些的手镯。她总是穿得很随意，通常穿着牛仔裤，大部分时候都不会化妆。但在这种休闲的风格和随意而友善的举止之外，她身上还透露着一种受过良好教育的、富裕的气质。除了她自有的优雅仪态和得体礼节外，她从来没在作品演示中展示过自己的出身背景，但这些就已经足够了。许多画廊都看到了她身上的这些特质，这为她提供了一张社交通行券和难以伪造的良好信誉。

 

    她以一个非常实惠的价格向她父亲的一位美国同事租下了这处地方。这里白天光线更好，但她的创造力总更多地来自夜晚。她总是在温暖的人造日光灯下作画，灯光经她调整多次，达到她最想要的角度。阁楼一面墙上的几扇大窗户上贴着快被侵蚀掉的玻璃膜，但她刮干净了另外几扇窗上的贴膜，让日光得以穿透进来。这几扇窗户面对着几幢商业大楼，但朝向她的这一面很多都并无窗户，所以她也不太担心深夜作画时会被窥探。她的生活区处于阁楼里更隐蔽的一面，且她上床睡觉时通常都已是深夜，对面的大楼均已灯火熄灭。一切都足够隐秘。

 

她在这个仓库已住了六年，这里成为了她品位与癖好的延伸，到处摆满了她感兴趣的东西：书籍，植物，科研与医疗工具，陶瓷品，玻璃工艺品，当然了，还有画。每一件物品都是用来愉悦眼睛，或是表达一种视觉双关效果，或是激发思考的。比如她放在浴室架上的一个蓝黄色小碗，里面装着几根素色的陶瓷手指，她总在刷牙时盯着它们看；又或是顺着她窗沿铺开的大理石线条；甚至连她的厨房电器都是被改造过的。她的冰箱被涂成了橘黄的金属糖果色——这是在一个车辆喷漆间里，一个帅气的小伙子为她上的漆，用来换一个自己爷爷的肖像画，之后他将这幅肖像纹在了自己的右臂上。冰箱对面是她的木质餐桌，喷上了冰箱附赠的油漆——亮蓝色。这些物品之间的平衡关系令她感到愉悦，正如她纯白色餐盘与浮夸色调的餐桌之间的对比一样。她在坐下来用餐时总是能感到一阵满足。

 

II

Delphine拥有的大部分东西都是她自己改造或动手制作的，通过这一系列活动以及她自身的创造力和聪明才智，她自学了很多技能：如基础家装、贴瓷砖、剪纸和染料调制等。例如，她将旧货店淘来的沙发重新套上了海军蓝的粗棉沙发布，然后在上面放了几个抱枕。这些抱枕是用一些有趣的材质做成的，其中一个是黑色天鹅绒做的，上面随意而精心地漂白了几处，为了改变整体的黑色调去掉了这几处的绒面，做成了德沃尔风的彩色斑点。在这些斑点上，她垂直划开一条缝，让布料下的填充物轻轻鼓出来。整个抱枕的设计看上去就像一片黑暗天空上布满了几行女性的阴唇。另一个抱枕用针脚凌乱的碎布装饰，看上去像一盒巧克力。第三个抱枕是用一沓布满茶渍的旧报纸捆成，下面的边缘卷起来，做成烟斗的样子。她还收集了一些多米诺骨牌和麻将牌，将它们贴在门边的墙上，拼成了一副母亲的肖像。

 

一处开放的空间将阁楼分开成两半——工作室的那一边灯光明亮、布局精心，公寓的那一边则只有台灯照明。天花板上暴露的托梁间遍布着一些工厂荧光灯，但她很少使用它们，她觉得来自头顶的灯光让人压抑。它们悬在她头顶，灰尘遍布，造型丑陋，还总是发出不满的嗡鸣。有几次她打开了顶灯，被闪烁的灯光和嗡嗡的噪音烦得不行，便很快关掉了。

 

她的生活区比工作区要色彩丰富一些，墙壁被刷成了白色，用来反射灯光和突显装饰其中的画作。她的私人空间有种平静而优雅的气质，虽然里面的大部分物品都是自制品或是二手货。破旧的木地板自当初堆放了几盘咖啡豆后便没有修复过，上面还萦绕着几缕咖啡的香味。这个空间里充斥着大量的寻常物件，而这些寻常物件经过了不寻常的布置和排列组合后，呈现了让人愉悦的颜色和式样。她总是将这里收拾得十分整洁，还会每天铺床——这是一个自她童年起就有的习惯，如果不这么做她便会浑身难受。

 

III

从她失去Isabelle的那一刻起，她便无法作画了。她在频繁的哭泣和不健康的昏睡中耗尽精力，无法打起精神在画布上挥毫。经济上的紧张带来的罪恶感和压力逼迫着她几次站到画架前，她盯着空白的画布，通常会出现的兴奋感和创作欲此时却无迹可寻。她甚至更不能面对那些已经下了笔的作品，因她害怕自己会将它们毁掉，也因她根本无法在其中找到自己。她为那个她最心爱的自己哀悼，那个被已毁掉的自己征服了的、活在画笔另一端的自己。当内心的画家沉睡时，她感到麻木而渺小，她无法找到诉诸笔刷或眼睛之外的其他方式来自愈。即使Isabelle已经离开了，Delphine想，她也像附着在她身上饕餮大餐的魅魔，吸光了她的生机。她无助地挣扎着，想要清醒过来，想要将她赶走。

 

IV

过了几周，她稍稍拾回点精神，强迫自己开始工作，她知道再不工作就无法支付阁楼的房租了。她站在画架前，像一个工厂的车床或碾压机一样，碾磨这个，推拉那个。她只是在生产制造。她是出于生活所需在画画而非出于乐趣，再不工作便没有经济来源了。于是她选择画一幅技巧性的东西，一幅她认为比较好卖的作品：一组翅膀。首先是一只有着斑点的鹅翅膀，羽毛被拔光，铺开在一扇破败的百叶窗上，旁边放着一个戴尔夫特陶瓷碗和一个充满倒刺的金属丝球；然后是一只丢勒风格的被解剖的小鸟翅膀，用了大量的灰色和褐色；然后是一个露出牙齿的秃头天使，翅膀向前伸着，成片的红色。那个天使是最后画的，看上去有一点自己典型作品的风格了，她感觉到体内那个曾经的自己开始有些骚动。这时她便开始画肖像画了。

 

V

Delphine知道自己不该在Isabelle身上纠结流连，不该每天花大量时间去反复分析过去的种种回忆。不过Delphine认为，去画Isabelle总比单纯地去渴望她要好。或许通过画画，能去掉一点她恋人身上的光环；或许通过画Isabelle的肖像，能让她找到一点自己的影像。她最希望的是通过这种视觉表达能找到一种语法，在这个语法里，她能再次成为自己生活的主语而非直接宾语：“ _我画_ _Isabelle_ ”而不是“I _sabelle_ _离开我_ ” _。_ 她拿起了画笔，想要捕捉到她丢失的那些东西。

 

首先她画了拒绝她的那个Isabelle，浑身棱角，态度蔑视，总是转过身去或是触不可及。这些肖像画里的脸有时是藏起来的，有时视线望向画外，仿佛在打赌观众们不敢评论。一张画里，一个表情轻蔑的Isabelle跨坐在椅子上，下体暴露，有种故意的、无忧无虑的态度。另一张画里，她躺在地板上，手臂遮住了眼睛。还有一幅画里，她坐着回过身来，低着头望向别处。在大部分的画里，Delphine有意强调了Isabelle的嘴、她的乳尖、她的眼睛，那些她最需要清除记忆的身体部位。她用一种毫无意识的能量画着Isabelle身无片羽的裸体。画布上找不到一处白皙的肌肤或是红色的头发。她用任何肉体以外的色彩来描摹肉体，这有些苦涩地嘲讽了她对Isabelle观察的失败。

 

Delphine以前从未在这种精神状态下作过画，而这些早期的肖像画里有许多不真实。她既不够愤怒，也不够清醒，无法去辩解自己画出来的东西。她将自己与Isabelle的关系画成了她认为自己应该成为的样子——她的身心都得以恢复，志得意满；而Isabelle则垂头丧气，饱受责备。但过了一段时间，她不再试图让她想要的东西盖过她感受到的东西。她让自己的感觉穿越身体，从肩头漫过，涌向画布的空白处。 _是怎样就是怎样，_ 她心想， _直视它，画出它。_

于是她开始画那个她爱上的Isabelle，那个撩人的、性感的Isabelle，躺在床上，双腿张开，从衾枕间向她伸出手。这些画里的Isabelle总是柔和的，眼睛闭上，双唇微微翕开。Delphine将她认为自己曾经看到的、或是想要看到的东西画进画里。这种自我接受让她平静下来，长时间作画不再像被监工一般难耐。她放任自己在画中去表达她有多爱Isabelle，虽然她不能将之完全表达出来；她也希望这些画能最终将她从爱情的桎梏中释放出来，这种桎梏曾让她的血像水彩一样漫过牙齿。如果她能将所发生的一切样貌还原，能画出Isabelle曾经充满爱意的脸，也许她就能熄灭体内的这些感觉，让Isabelle从笔刷间永远消失。

 

她不断摆弄着色彩、姿态、阴影和质地，但它们都未能如她所愿。画布散落在房间的每一处角落，她的心也附着在上面，随之遍布四处。但不管她怎么画，始终都不对。那看上去都不是爱情。


	3. Chapter 3

I

这天清晨的天光十分宜人，Delphine决定重新开始做私人辅导。她端着一杯咖啡站在工作室的窗前，望着阳光慢慢爬上对面大楼的红色砖墙。那些墙砖已十分老旧，线条柔和，边缘处被磨得圆润而有些发白。墙上有一块用蓝色粗体写着“Metcalf鞋业”的标志，好像在那里已存在了一个世纪之久。那标志如今也变得柔和，字迹模糊难辨，让人只能隐约想起那些鞋厂女工们匍匐在地板上为二战生产军靴的场景。Delphine常常盯着那个标志看，她认为它仍然很漂亮，并衷心赞赏这个商标设计释放出的鲜艳与雅致。这会儿，随着早间的太阳继续往上爬，阳光在大楼的墙面掠过，即将要吻上那处标志了。Delphine看着眼前的情景，随着阳光和阴影爬过一个个窗台，她在脑海中构绘出了一幅幅小画。那个商标一会儿是鸽子的形状，一会儿又变成复活节彩蛋的样子。 _长方形，平行四边形，菱形。青绿色，焦土色，加上点黄色、黑色和紫色。_ 这是她最近一段时间里首次将她的眼中所见在脑中形成画作。她本应为此感到高兴，但她并没有意识到自己正这么做。

 

II

Delphine感到Isabelle在她心里藏得更深了，她躲进了悲伤与麻木之间的一处褶皱里。当她的悲痛退落到一个地方后，她终于可以开始往别处张望，她开始试图回到正常的生活轨迹上来。一天晚上，她坐在餐桌前开始偿付她的各种账单，这些账单在她分手后便被撂在一旁。从前她从来不会拖延账单，导致她现下即使已经补完了欠款，却仍感到十分不安。她好奇自己是如何在日益萎靡的状态下应付完了画廊的工作，却将缴纳水电费的事抛之脑后的。这种感觉就好像她被压在一块模具之下，有些地方凸出来穿过她的身体，有些地方则凹进去让她毫无知觉。对有的事务，她不仅是漫不经心，几乎可说是完全搁置不理了。这种麻木无知的程度让她十分心惊。她竟然变得如此迷失，如此不是曾经那个专心而勤奋的自己。这让她感到害怕。

 

她更新了自己的财务收支表，以计算如需改善状况，她必须要挣得的额外收入的金额和时限。她决定若有足够的生源便重新开始做私人辅导。虽然她也可以去找一份兼职工作，但她不认为自己现在能应付一个严格打卡的时间表。她仍需要时不时退出来，去床上，去哭泣。而如果做私人辅导，她就可以自己控制投入的时间和与人交际的程度。她打算教法语，就像以前一样，此外还打算开一个基础绘画班。法语可以在图书馆找一间学习室来进行一对一的辅导；画画则可以在她自己的阁楼里，让几个学生同时进行。她想要找三个法语学生和四个艺术学生，但她没指望能有七个学生来回复她的小广告。不过，不管最终找到几个学生，有额外收入和可控的教学安排都是好的。她祈求能挣到足够的钱，让她不至于非得去打零工。在现在这种状态下，她认为自己完全无法忍受。

 

III

天气如平常一般凉爽，她开着车四处张贴着传单。她去了社区大学，以及本地几所学校附近的图书馆、娱乐中心、咖啡店和咖啡馆。她还去了加州大学旧金山分校，不过只是去碰碰运气，因为那里更侧重理科和医科，并且校区离她家和图书馆都很远。不过，谁知道呢。她还考虑了要不要去伯克利试试，但又想着，谁会在伯克利本地有私教的情况下搭乘交通工具来旧金山这边上课呢？她决定，除非真的到了绝望的境地了，不然不去那边寻觅客户。

 

从最后一个目的地开回家的路上，Delphine将手肘搭在她的小卡车车窗上。她打开收音机，不断地换台，直到找到了一个适合这个明媚天气的节目。虽然她远在巴黎的家跟这边很不一样，但她十分喜欢旧金山，并在这里呆得很开心。她喜欢这里自由随意、积极向上的生活节奏。市区里有许多能吸引她双眼的东西，有许多东西值得她拿起画笔：海湾、中国城、卡斯楚区、在身上涂鸦的女性，还有小山丘，那些阻挠视线的、标志性的小山丘。今天也和往常一样，观察这个城市带来的愉悦感只稍稍抵消了一点大堵车带来的烦躁，当她一回到自己的街区，就立马感到饥肠辘辘，且十分想赶紧结束这一天了。

 

她在一家本地的黎巴嫩餐馆停下，点了炸肉丸，并挑了一间正对着店面的青绿色塑料小隔间坐下。下午的阳光从前门玻璃穿透进来，被粘在上面的无数传单切割成有趣的形状，投落在棋盘花纹的地板上。这面被五颜六色的传单和各国语言文字装饰的玻璃，落着一层薄灰，画起来一定十分有趣，正如那个为她服务的中年女人一样。或许她会去征得允许，下次再回这里来画几张速写。不管怎样，付款时她还是让那个女人帮她在玻璃上贴一张传单，那个女人羞涩地笑着，立马将传单贴在了门边的玻璃上。

 

IV

Delphine现在能够让自己不再强迫般地专注于Isabelle的肖像画了，她希望自己将它们放下一段时间，直到她能把至少是其中的几幅画看做可卖品为止。她开始考虑如何继续自己的工作，她清点了自己可以直接拿出来卖的作品，只有那么几幅：三幅蜡笔画，那组翅膀画，一个梨子和无花果的静物写生小系列，和一些以前没有卖出去的作品。她思索着如何跟可能的画商联系，或者怎样在网店上卖掉它们。

 

更让她担心的是，她现在没有任何安排好的画展。并且在Isabelle之后，她也没跟以前培养起的客户圈里的任何画廊或画商联系过。改变这种境况是目前的首要任务，因为按她的工作性质，她并没有那种速成的、可以在交稿时限前最后一分钟完成的作品。她必须提前六个月左右开始筹备一个画展。她天生是一个计划者，十分适合艺术世界里的这一准则，并总是认真遵循、全情投入于这种需要提前几个月准备的要求中去。

 

她认真琢磨着接下来几天应该去找哪些画廊和艺术展商。Isabelle工作的画廊当然不在考虑范围——这个念头突然窜进她的脑中，她如惊弓之鸟一般立马将之挥开。 _该死，该死，该死。_

过了一会儿她平静下来，她告诉自己不该再这么懦弱。像这样逃避一切已经都不像她了，而她真的很讨厌这样，讨厌自己因为一个别的人而感到如此害怕。她明白，她不断地想起Isabelle，实在是因为她除此之外别无他想。而如果她诚实一点，她知道让她退缩的并不只是想起Isabelle，而是她必须回那个画廊去拿回她没卖出去的画。她必须要当面会见Isabelle，清点画作，并拿回她最后一笔报酬。她的肠子因紧张而纠结成一团。 _Putain! T'as du sang de navet!_ _（妈的！你这个胆小鬼！）_ 她叹气道。她会晚点再处理这件事，当她认为自己没那么焦虑时，或者等她实在身无分文、无法再拖为止。

 

V

一周以后，她收到了三封咨询法语辅导和两封咨询基础绘画班的信。这样的回复情况超出了她的想象，让她大松了一口气。她接着约了这几个学生在图书馆面谈。在邮件中，她联系了语言辅导的学生，与他们讨论了辅导内容、辅导金及支付方式。他们是两个高中生和一个研究生，他们的会面会算作第一堂课。对于艺术辅导的学生，她则想当面考量一下后再议定最终条款，毕竟她们会去到她家里，而她不想在毫不了解的情况下就把住址给她们。

 

她沐浴更衣，选了一条黑色牛仔裤和一件好看的上衣，还化了点淡妆。她把头发往后拉起，弄了一个她知道会让自己看上去很漂亮的发型。她今天感觉十分良好，可以说是这段时间以来最好的一次。驱车前往图书馆的路上，她跟着收音机轻声哼唱，左手在方向盘上打着节拍，享受着灿烂的阳光。一个投递员在红灯时停在她车旁，向她笑了笑，显然很喜欢这个小旧卡车里的漂亮姑娘。她也微笑回应，感到十分开心。

 

她很爱自己的卡车，虽然它与她学车时开的阔气而时髦的奥迪和标致是那样不同，开卡车让她有种与车合为一体之感。车厢宽敞，有大量开阔的空间——不像她家里的小轿车，挤满了皮质内饰和电子仪表。当她开着小卡车时，她会觉得自己是城市的一部分，而不像一个只想要赶快逃离的小王子。这辆卡车有种毫不矫揉造作的气质，与她十分合拍。确实，车漆有些氧化剥落了，而且冬天开着会非常冷，车窗也是手动的。但车里有一个结实的、手工制作的支架用来放她的画，而且这车很少需要修理。这是一辆完全属于她的车。而此时此刻，一件完全属于她的东西是非常好的，让她心里感到舒适温馨。

 

VI

那个研究生是当天最后一个会面对象，她在下午的晚些时候到达。Delphine正要和第二个补习法语的小孩结束课时，那人从门窗往里窥了一眼，又很快消失了。当Delphine打开门送走那名学生时，那人正靠在离门有一段距离的墙上，读着一本小小的、黑色封皮的书。Delphine对她的第一印象是深色，和一种泰然自若的能量。眼前出现了一幅画： _芥黄色，紫色，棕色，漫射的光线，层叠的图案。_ 那个女人——Cosima——抬起了头，画面顷刻消散。取而代之的，是她明媚的微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

I

在Delphine镇静下来朝Cosima走去时，她内心仍不确定自己现在是否想要从她的学生们身上获取收入以外的更多东西。她和她的上一班学生处得很好，她参加过其中一个羞涩的年轻人的毕业典礼，他当时需要提高法语成绩来申请奖学金。还有一个是正要出国留学一年的女生，Delphine教她法语对话以做准备，后来还跟她书信往来了好几个月。那会儿的她十分享受于透过对方那双毫不知疲倦的眼睛去看巴黎，感受着对方对关于法国的所有东西、一切细节的深深迷恋和热情洋溢。但这一次，Delphine处在一种完全不同的境地，她不确定一周花两个下午与陌生人深入打交道会有多让人疲惫。她也很想找回曾经那个亲切友好、精力充沛的自己，以一种开放的姿态去好好地鼓励和考验她的学生，但她担心自己最近因心理因素造成的磕磕巴巴、词不达意的状态只会让他们失望，她怕自己没有保持一种洋溢情绪的耐力。或许通过满足他人的所需，她也能找到自己的所求吧；或许她能很快投入进去，就像以前一样。希望如此吧。不管怎样，她已经把自己放入这种务实的、必要的条约义务中来了，所以现在她能做的就是继续向前。

 

II

在走到对方面前之前，Delphine有那么一小会儿得以仔细观察对方。她的穿衣风格十分大胆，经过了仔细的搭配，那些颜色和图案的结合，不可能是无意识的。很聪明的选择，她想，浑身充满了线索和问题。用传统的色彩心理学来分析——虽然她不是特别信这个——代表了 _接地气、智慧和强烈的情感；_ 她身上的各种装饰图案、首饰和夸张的发型，如此不落俗套地结合在一起，代表了 _自信、幽默和_ _……_ _表现欲？_ 所有的一切都魅力十足。是有意为之的，她心想，或许有点过于刻意了。但仍有一点戳中了她——那件柔软的、破旧的开襟毛衣，在那人身上是如此不合时宜，从一堆精心包装的要素中跳脱出来，显得十分有趣。或许这才是她真实的一面。这个小小的细节让她的视线定在了上面。

 

除开她生动活泼的风格和一种整体的、充满吸引力的感觉，Cosima身上还有一种有趣的能量。她的身体显然十分健康——漂亮的皮肤、有光泽的头发、苗条而紧实的身材，全都在散发着一种活力和性吸引力。她的肌肉很紧实，小腿和腹部上如人体模特般的肌肉线条即使在衣物的覆盖下也若隐若现。她靠在墙上读书的姿态慵懒闲适又充满平衡感，有一种镇定自若的气质。不像别的许多用这个姿势的人，他们总是显得有些笨拙或笨重；她如此轻盈地靠在那里，好像是在装点而非倚靠那面墙，像落在芦苇尖的一只蜻蜓。

 

当Cosima察觉到她的到来时，她的身体轻轻一弯，将自己撑离了墙面。她的动作就像是一波涟漪——她的转头，她绽放的笑容，她合上书本时的轻巧，她提升肩膀时微微前倾的臀部，都像一条优雅的、连绵的正弦函数。当她挺直腰板转过身时，她身上的能量传达到脸上，进而继续向Delphine传递。Delphine觉得自己像一条小船，在波浪中轻轻地起伏着、荡漾着。

 

但是当Cosima迈步向她走来的那一刻，她身上的优雅便瞬间消失了。她走路的姿势有些滑稽可爱，有点像鸽子的小碎步，向前的步态中又带着些左右摇摆。她身上每一处活动的关节都在弯曲着——手，肩，肘——全都在带动着她往前迈步，缩短着两人之间的距离。她看上去如此热情，Delphine还没来得及提醒自己要小心谨慎，便被这种热情带动了。

 

她不受控制地被眼前的视觉效果刺激着。当然了，那么多的色彩，那么多的动作，那么多的装饰。她的脑子因为这些不断变化的印象和画面而感到刺痛。她看见了人字纹、条纹、螺旋形、流线型、奇怪的天使、棕色、红色、戒指、波浪，还有三角形。但不像她在日常生活中看到的别的成百上千的细节，所有这些要素都无法凝结固定下来，这让她有些躁动不安。动起来的Cosima完全无法定格成一幅画。不过，当Delphine向她伸出手时，她脸上的神情十分友好，笑容也真诚万分。 _这个姑娘，会很有意思。_ 她这么想着，指尖碰触到对方，轻轻握住。

 

“ _Enchantée,_ _（很高兴见到你）_ ”她说道，有些礼貌地笑着。

 

 _“_ _Enchantée,_ _”_ Cosima笑得十分灿烂。

 

III

“谢谢你来这里见我，我希望开车过来没给你造成太多不便。”

 

“哦，完全没问题。开车没那么糟，尤其天气还这么好。”她们一边闲聊着，一边轻松地向教室走去。

 

“你是法国人，这完全是意外之喜啊，我在邮件里完全没看出来。”

 

“是啊，我是土生土长的巴黎人。”

 

Delphine像往常一样礼貌地拉开门，等着Cosima先进去。Cosima进入学习室后停住了脚步，有些不确定应该坐在Delphine的对面还是旁边。Delphine指了指她旁边的椅子，将自己的椅子拉开一些，然后坐了下来。

 

“所以，你是个研究生？”

 

“对啊，”Cosima回道，有些不满意自己椅子的朝向，带着椅子跳了几下，让自己更正对着Delphine一些，“我正在申请伯克利的博士。”

 

“那你一路开过来也太远了，你找不到一个更近的私人辅导吗？”

 

“我一直住在旧金山这边，只有去学校时才去到东边，所以这边对我来说还要近一些。有时候我得带着大包小包，早上往海湾那头去时还挺开心的，晚上的回程则像个苦力工人一样累得不行。

 

“我很讨厌那段路，”Delphine说，“塞车太折磨人了，我都不知道你怎么可以每天面对的。”

 

“确实很糟糕，但我有时会小作弊一下，我会在那头的朋友家里借宿，还挺经常的……所以我也不用来回跑那么多次。现在我的课程都结束了，我大多数时候都在家工作，这很棒，因为当我不想的时候，我都无需穿衣打扮。”她笑了，“而我经常都不想。”

 

“对啊，睡个懒觉还不用打扮确实是额外补贴……呃…… _额外津贴_ ？是这个词吗？”Cosima点点头，因惊讶而睁大了眼，“这确实是在家工作的 _额外津贴_ ，我同意。”

 

“我不敢相信你知道这个词，”Cosima笑着说。她手扶着膝盖很快往前弯了下身子，然后又用一种表达惊喜的姿势重新坐回去，“没人用这个词，大家都说奖金。我超喜欢你知道那个词！”

 

“我觉得这可能就是昂贵的私立教育带来的好处吧，”Delphine说道，耸了耸肩，“学第二门语言的人总会比讲母语的人讲话要书面一些，也会少用一些惯用语。我可能学了很多英文母语者根本不会用的词。而且，我在这地方已经呆了挺长一段时间了，所以我的英文词汇量应该还不错吧。”

 

“我也这么觉得。”Cosima说。“所以，你刚刚提到‘私立教育’，你是指，比如……教会学校或是女子学校吗？”

 

Delphine抿紧嘴唇摇了摇头，又深吸一口气，风度黯然了下去。“是寄宿学校。我父亲常常出差，还会带上我母亲，所以他们觉得寄宿学校是我的最佳选择。我从九岁开始在那里一直上到大学。”

 

“这可真惨，换作是我，我会超级想念家人的。”Delphine发现Cosima更仔细地盯着她看，或许是在判断这段童年经历给她带来了多少苦涩吧，她让自己的表情放松了一些。

 

“我去的公立学校，没那么高级，但也挺不错的。”Cosima接着说，“而且我自学了很多东西，因为我想了解各种各样的事情。” _她会是一个很好的学生，_ Cophine这么想着。

 

“你父亲是做什么的？”Cosima问。

 

“他是个进口商，主要进口咖啡和烟草，有时也进口红酒。”

 

“往法国 _进口_ 红酒？那肯定很难卖吧。”

 

“ _Vraiment_ _（确实）。_ 法国人总是很怕自己的文化被别的东西混杂进来。不过我父亲很擅长他的生意，我妈妈以前总说他甚至可以向跳蚤兜售皮鞋呢。”

 

“我爸是个牙医。”Cosima主动提到。她咧开嘴笑着，露出了下排牙齿。Delphine也笑了。

 

“所以，你能跟我再说说你为什么要学法语吗？是学校的要求，对吗？”

 

“对啊，我需要掌握两门外语才能参加学位考试。”Delphine一点都不了解伯克利的学位要求，所以她很高兴听到Cosima为她详细解释。

 

“学位资质考试分为三个部分的口语考试，由来自五个科系的考官组织进行。前面两部分主要考不同历史领域下的专业综合知识，第三部分则主要是论文开题答辩。但如果我通过不了语言考试，我就不能参加学位资质考试，也就意味着我没法开始写我的论文。所以喏，多米诺骨牌效应。”

 

她显然在学业上投入很多，Cophine这么想道，并且因为这一点而更喜欢她了。

 

“法语是你的第一还是第二外语？”Cophine问道。

 

“是第二外语，我已经拿到拉丁语证书了。我的导师认为法语比西班牙语对我来说更有用。德语也是一个选择吧，但我觉得德语完全不适合我。”

 

“你学了拉丁语？”Delphine非常惊讶，“这很不常见啊，不是吗？拉丁语在美国学校里常用吗？”

 

“一点都不。”Cosima说，她摇着双手使劲否定。“西班牙语、法语和德语都常用得多。很多学生都只是因为学校要求才去学一门外语的，他们自己并不想学。而西语和法语看上去是最简单的，所以也是大多数人的选择。美国人总希望所有人都讲英语。”她向Delphine笑着，像是在分享一个小秘密。“但我在高中花了四年时间学拉丁语，一门完全没人使用的语言，所以主要是出于对语言的痴迷吧。不过，因为我一直对词源学很感兴趣，所以 _veni, vidi, vici_ _（拉丁语：我来，我见，我征服）_ 很符合我的喜好了。”

 

“这是你现在的专业吗？词源学？”Delphine问道，她被挑起了兴趣。

 

“我是文学专业的，主修方向是美国文学，其次是语言学。”

 

“很有趣的领域呢，”Delphine真诚地说道，“你有没有最喜欢的作家？我喜欢惠特曼和康明斯。”

 

Delphine对美国文学的了解让Cosima很开心，她的表情就好像咬了一口非常美味的东西。

 

“我有太多喜欢的作家了，有时我觉得他们每一个都是我最喜欢的。”

 

Delphine突然有些惊讶于Cosima手部动作展现出的优雅的流动性。当她说话时，她的肢体语言十分丰富；她双手摆动着，表达出倾听、各种颜色和强调的意思。Delphine自己说话时也会使用手势，但她不确定自己的手部语言能有同样的效果。她觉得自己的手远不及Cosima的善于表达。

 

“我的论文多半会研究文学的影响或是美国作家的社会孤立，”Cosima接着说，并没意识到Delphine的注意力有些转移开了，“所以我最近正在深入研读狄金森、梭罗，和一些早期的美国作家比如安妮·布雷兹特里特的作品。我觉得目前我最喜欢的作家是爱德华·泰勒吧，你知道他吗？”

 

“完全没听过，”Delphine说，“或许以后有机会你可以跟我聊聊他。”她有些惊讶自己给出了这个小小的友好示意，“不过我觉得我们应该回到主题上来了，你之前会讲一点法语吗？”Delphine问道，她调回到自己的职业状态。

 

“一点不会。我是初习者，是完全的小白，只会说几个基本的法国食物或常见品。”

 

Delphine不确定Cosima是在故意逗她，还是说 _初习者、小白_ 这种词汇就是她日常使用的。尽管Cosima很爱讲俚语，但她的说话方式更多给Delphine留下了一种非典型的、有学识的印象。也许是因为她喜欢词源学的缘故吧。

 

“所以，你是要通过一个考试来表明你掌握了这门语言还是怎么？是口语考试吗？我还不确定要怎么帮你准备。”

 

“是笔试，会给我们一些法语文章让我们翻译成英文。到时候是面向所有研究生的四五场考试同时进行，所以内容并不会偏向某个专业。不会考口语内容，学位资质考试要求学生掌握外语主要是基于让你能够阅读和检索外文文献，所以他们不太在意你是否会说，不会去考你对话。”

 

Delphine一边思索一边说：“所以我们要把精力放在词汇和动词的时态上，你需要能结合上下文猜出文章的合理释义。我不认为我们需要去学俚语，但我们还是要让你准备好记住一些常用语。”她停了下来，“你的考试是什么时候？”

 

“九周后。”Cosima回答。

 

Delphine的眉毛高高扬起，“这怎么可能？时间不能改吗？那你这两个月基本上就不能做别的事了！”

 

“哦，我习惯临时抱佛脚了，没事的。我预约了九月下旬参加学位考试，所以必须在这之前通过语言考试。所以啰，对的，九个星期。”

 

Delphine用手揉揉脸，长吐一口气。当她抬起头时，她不想让自己看上去太疲惫、太有压力。

 

“我不认为一周一次的频率是足够的，除非你有信心自学大部分的内容。我不是想打探，但你确定能承担一周超过一次课时的学费吗？”

 

“我会想办法的，”Cosima回答道，“我一路披荆斩棘，怎么能在离魔戒还有十码距离的时候收手呢。”

 

“好吧，这是我要你买的书。”Delphine从笔记本上撕下一页纸，说道，“亚马逊上应该有，买2015年版的，我自己的也是那版。同时，记下怎么从零数到一百，再在这个基础上学会数到一千。然后…记下季节、颜色、基本食物等词汇，比如说苹果、梨和鸡肉等等。还有怎么看日期，地址的基本格式，还有…”她停了下来，“你记得住吗？”

 

Cosima点点头。

 

“再去读一些关于服饰、交通方式的文章，这些在网上应该都能找到。法语分性别，所以要做好笔记，哪些名词是男性的，哪些是女性的，我会在下次课上跟你讨论。”她向Cosima伸过头去，问道：“要我帮你写下来吗？”

 

“不用，”Cosima敲敲自己的脑袋，“记下来了。”

 

IV

当Cosima去卫生间时，Delphine将各种纸张和书本摞好，又将椅子调正。她与这个女人共度的时间引发了她的许多思考。Cosima是个非常有性格的人。 _她看上去非常有趣，_ Delphine心想。除了最显眼的服饰以外，她的脸也很激发思考：她的笑容灿烂而有感染力，她总是露出漂亮的、雪白的牙齿；她的嘴唇线条优美，下唇饱满，上唇像一道浅粉色的丘比特弓——Delphine的眼睛对细节非常敏感，她常常被她那张有着不同质感的嘴唇吸引过去——唇上有几道竖着的裂痕，本该给人一种干燥的感觉，但却意外地十分性感，带着几分睡意，在她光滑而富有弹性的皮肤上十分显眼；她的犬齿有些长，给人一种顽皮恣意的感觉，尤其是在她伸着头、靠近一点说话时，像一只好奇的小鸟，十分有魅力。

 

与她的嘴巴不同，Cosima的眼睛更富有她特意营造出的人格。她用眼线笔勾勒出妩媚的猫眼，再用式样简洁的眼镜将其突显出来；镜框吸引了眼球，让她的颧骨显得更加突出。她的头发往后梳成了小发辫，镜框成为了整张脸的主角，Delphine需要穿过它才能更仔细地阅读她。 _她的眼镜把人们的视线从她的嘴巴上吸引开了，_ 她心想， _这真遗憾，嘴巴是她最美的五官。_ 后来，在Delphine更了解Cosima以后，她才知道这是Cosima故意为之的。她将人们的视线从嘴巴拉回到眼睛，是想将人们的注意力从她的性感拉回她的智识。在接下来的几个月中，Delphine会不断在这一堆视觉诡计中浮沉，对这些特征展开一个又一个的不同解读。不过此时此刻，这些都只是一个感觉，它们在产生的瞬间便很快消失了。

 

当她终于在脑海中合成出一幅画时，Delphine雀跃不已。画面是这样的： _书页、羊皮纸、墙纸、衬页，撕成碎片后做成拼贴画，上面覆盖着一层薄釉。_


	5. Chapter 5

I

超乎意料的，Delphine觉得教学是一种解压。她对过度社交的担心是没有必要的。虽然私人辅导占用了她许多本职工作的时间，但她仍十分期待在图书馆和阁楼里上课的那些下午时光。她感到自己孤独感在减少的同时，安全感也在上升。她的学生们和其他人一样，对她自信随意的风度下潜藏的自贬与焦虑一无所知。这样过了一段时间后，她感到曾经的那个自己开始逐渐浮出水面。她从未意识到屈服于糟糕的那个自己会把她与完整的自己如此分割开来，她很开心能重新找回联结。

 

她的绘画学生是两个年纪比较大的女人：一个是个子小小的日本女人，却出人意料的是来美国当篮球教练的；还有一个六十多岁，是Banana Republic的退休高管。两人都很开心能来学画画，在她的课堂上也十分专注。她向她们保证，在学会了一些简单的基本技巧后，每个人都可以画画。她们很快就抛开疑虑，在她明亮的工作室里尽情挥毫起来。

 

第一部分的课程由学习观察开始，她在这一部分的课时里不断回到这个最初的课题。 _为了画画，你们必须首先学会看。你们必须真正地去看见。你们必须教会自己识别轮廓、交叉轮廓、比例、色阶、角度、颜色、阴影和负空间。这些要素一起构成了我们的视觉感知，我们的大脑会无意识地去解读这些东西。但如果你们要学画画，你们就必须学会识别和区分这些要素，这样你们才能将其再造出来。_

 

她开始教她们四个最常见的形状： _圆柱体、球体、立方体和椎体。仔细观察，_ 她教道， _它们的高度和宽度的比例是怎样的？这个物体的哪边是光面哪边是暗面？哪里是曲线，哪里是直线？这里面没有秘密。_ 她为她们解释， _你们必须学会去看。_

 

当她们练习时，她会移动光源，教她们分辨物体的表面是如何随着光照变化而变化的。之后不管她怎么设置光源，她们都能自信而逼真地画出这些形状了。当她们觉得这一任务变得过于简单后，她开始在堆叠的布料上布置简单的静物。 _这个罐子基本就是圆柱体，花是圆锥体。你们知道怎么画这些形状，你们知道怎么通过阴影让它们变得立体，那你们就能画出这一罐花。_ 她将她们的画贴到墙上，让她们能看到自己的进步。她有时会带她们认识许多复杂的概念和作品，但最终，她总是会回到最基本的问题上来： _你们必须去看，你们必须去看，你们必须去看。_

 

II

刚开始，她们不明白为什么她指导的时候不说话，还会轻轻示意、制止她们交流的意图。但到了第三节课的时候，她便解释了原因。

 

“我们的两边大脑有着不同的功能，”她将握住的两手放在左边太阳穴处，“总的来说，左脑是逻辑之脑，负责数学、科学等会运用到的分析能力。它的运行原理是按顺序进行的，使用数字、字母和文字。”接着，她把手放到右边太阳穴。

 

“右脑是直觉之脑，艺术和音乐的意识、创造力、想象力都来自这边大脑。这边大脑的运行原理是使用图像、图案和画面。”她把手放下来，但继续比划着。

 

“如果你们想学会画画，你们就必须尽量使用右脑。我想让你们学会放开对事物下意识进行分析的依赖，用你们学到的技巧只靠本能去作画。因为语言属于左脑，所以如果我在画画的同时跟你们说话，就是在鼓励你们使用左脑。也许最终你们可以学会在说话的同时使用右脑画画，但你们现在还不行。”她微笑着问：“ _Comprenez vous?_ _（明白了吗？）_ ”

 

三个女人建立了良好的友谊，Joanne和Aki开始时不时给Delphine带饼干、自家种的蔬菜等小礼物。上一次过来，Aki给她带了一幅日本的木板小画。Delphine将它挂在厨房里，免得被阁楼别处的大幅画作掩盖了。每堂课结束后，Delphine都会为她们泡茶，给她们看自己最近的作品。她因她们的陪伴而感到开心，每次见面都会以一个法式贴面吻打招呼。她们会在喝茶时聊天，两人会问她关于法国的问题和她在巴黎国立高等美术学院求学的日子。她很惊讶地发现自己一点儿也不介意与她们分享自己的事。也许，她开始想，她又回到了那个值得被了解的自己。

 

III

与Cosima的课程跟其他学生都不同。跟Joanne、Aki和那个年轻的法语学生在一起时，她总是平静而善于鼓励。她像一位母亲一样循循善诱，将知识和技巧掰碎了喂给他们，让他们保持兴趣和自信，提升他们的品味，再让他们慢慢学会独立学习。跟Cosima在一起时，她完全不是一个母亲身份。她们平等地坐在酒吧里，在智力的较量中旗鼓相当，谁都不愿意在聪明才智上输给对方。Delphine有法语知识，但Cosima有吸收、转化和举一反三的能力。她不会按着教学计划来，总是问一些出人意料的问题，让Delphine不得不在毫无准备的情况下去很偏门的释义中寻找答案。作为一个法语使用者而非Cosima想要的语言学家，Delphine开始在课前对一些词语做深入研究。她购买了线上正版法语词典，让她可以学到词语的来源、演变和历史释义。

 

当她们进行了更深入的学习后，Delphine发现，虽然课程内容是由她设置的，但Cosima设置了学习的深度——她总是将Delphine教给她的知识中那些她感兴趣的部分吃深吃透，绝不浅尝辄止。当她们做练习或是翻译一段话时，除了基本的措词，她总是想去讨论语言里的细微差别，她想了解词语的所有表层含义和深层含义。

 

在她们一起上课后，Delphine总是既兴奋又不安。她不明白Cosima为什么想要学那么多语言考试里肯定不会要求掌握的知识。但既然她想学，Delphine也就尽力去教她。而且说实在的，她很喜欢跟这样一个智力相当的对手在学习中互相合作、互相挑战。她惊异于无论自己布置什么样的课业要求，Cosima总是能很好地完成。 _她得像个自耕农一样勤奋地学习才能完成这些任务吧，_ Delphine心想。虽然Delphine很享受她们在一起学习的时光，但她仍想知道，Cosima是一直这样学习，还是在通过展示学习的技巧和耐力来追求她。

 

追求。Cosima显然是对她有兴趣的，Delphine这么想着，这不会有错。而她也确实受宠若惊。Cosima很漂亮，聪明到性感的地步，实际上可以说是魅力非凡了。但Delphine不知道应该怎样回应——她既不想引导她，也不想拒绝她。她被Cosima深深吸引，但当她的兴趣到达一种程度的时候，她又会本能地退后，就好像Cosima浑身带刺一样。她不是故意这样，但这种反应也确实是真的。是因为Isabelle，她知道。在遇到Cosima后，她现在甚至有些恨Isabelle了。但即使她知道问题的来源，她也没法驱走这种忧虑。 _别这么做。_ 她心想，虽然她很想变得更勇敢。 _这个人可能会让你受伤。_

 

IV

在她们的第六堂课结束后，Cosima像往常一样逗留不走，两人开始闲聊起来。Cosima将话题转到学业上来——这个话题十分自然，毕竟她们是因为学业才一起上课的。 _她天生就是个学生。_ Delphine第一千次这么想。 _她如此致力于学习。_ 但除了这种持续的印象，Delphine开始感受到，Cosima对文学的热爱正如自己对艺术的热爱。Cosima热爱着，真心地热爱着，写作表达中的各种深度、细微差别和不同形式。她为此而生。没有了文学，她也就不是她了。Delphine觉得Cosima会愿意为之牺牲很多东西，就像她自己愿意为画画牺牲一样。

 

这会儿，当Cosima自嘲地讲完自己高中时期的书呆子性格和本科时期的鲁莽故事后，Delphine也开始放下本能的自我防卫。 _她是如此有趣，_ 她心想， _如此敞开自我。并且她十分尊重我的界限。_ 过去的这几周，Delphine在Cosima身上看到了一个丰富有趣的大脑在精神层面与她不断亲近，同时在身体层面却又谨慎自控。她们在身体接触上小心行走，却在思想交流上迈步狂奔。这种身体与智力相分离的关系让她内心平静安定。她得到了个人空间来自我恢复，重新站稳脚步。即使她仍十分审慎，但那种想让Cosima了解自己、让两人关系更加亲密的欲望开始慢慢渗透出来。

 

当Cosima停下来时，Delphine开始第一次讲起自己的事。她讲了一点自己在寄宿学校的事，还讲了大学时退出医学预科转到艺术学校的事，讲了她父亲因此有多么不高兴。事实上，Delphine承认道，即使她读了法国最有声望的艺术院校，她父亲仍然停止了对她的经济支持。她的学费是由母亲用自己的钱支付的。她现在与父亲关系非常疏远，而她母亲已经去世了，她十分想念她。

 

“我很抱歉，Delphine。”Cosima轻声说，将温暖的手放在Delphine的小臂上。除了不小心的时候，这是自她们握手后的第一次身体接触。Cosima轻轻捏了捏她，随后站起身来收拾东西准备离开。道别之后，Cosima走开几步又立马转回身来，裙裾飞扬着。

 

“呃……这周末有个研究生的聚会，类似烤猪宴之类的。你要跟我一起去吗？”Delphine原本在整理文件，闻言惊讶地抬起头。

 

“不是作为我的约会对象……除非你想。我们可以就以朋友身份过去。我意思是，约会当然会很棒啦，但这不是个要求或是啥的。”她将肩上的背包调到了个更舒服的位置，笑着继续说：“如果你去了的话，我一定会名声大涨。”

 

_她的手就要开始了，_ Delphine亲昵地想。而确实，Cosima的手开始连比带划起来。“是个烤猪宴，由每年申请博士的研究生举办，邀请系里别的研究生参加。Chatsworth博士——教浪漫诗歌的——他有两英亩地，还有个超级无敌大的煤砖做的烧烤坑，所以总是由他做东。我们会在前一晚熬夜料理猪肉，其他人都是第二天下午过来。超级棒的食物。”她停了下来。

 

“超——级——好——玩——”她拉长调子说道。Delphine微笑着，想要投降。“是个超级复古的聚会：篝火，弹吉他，伴唱，想象是‘神龙帕夫’那种类型的经典，夏令营之类的东西。还有……喝啤酒，玩沙包洞，一群穿短裤的人，讨论晦涩的文学话题直到把你无聊死。”Cosima眉毛上扬，无声地询问着。Delphine试图压制内心那个让她不要尝试挑战的声音。

 

“嗯……”Cosima低下头，往肩膀的一边歪着脸，把眼睛紧紧闭上。她做了个鬼脸，睁开其中一只眼睛，“马蹄铁游戏？超级有意思的，所有孩子们都这么说。”

 

Delphine咬住下唇。

 

“噢糟了，你不是素食者吧？你是吗？是这个原因吗？烧烤旁还会有很多别的食物的，每个人都会带点吃的来。”

 

Delphine摇了摇头，道：“我什么都吃，”她边说边笑了，“这是身为法国人的骄傲。”

 

“哇哦，场面差点就超级尴尬了。被法式荣誉给救了……再一次的。”Cosima玩笑道。

 

Delphine内心动摇着，这很可能是个大错误。她很怀疑如果她们开始发展这种社交关系，Cosima会想在友谊层面就止步。跨过这条线，她很可能会伤害到Cosima，也可能会伤到自己。保持距离、不去鼓励Cosima会更安全。再说了，她不确定自己除了熟识关系以外还能给Cosima什么。但如果她能呢？她能在不爱上她的情况下只是跟她约会吗？她能在受到吸引并开始渴望她的情况下保持简单的关系吗？这值得吗？这值得事后几个月的哭泣吗？从另一方面说，为了安全值得错过眼前这个美丽、温暖的人吗？

 

“说真的，别有压力。我是必须去，但你说不定可以乐在其中。你知道，去看看文学青年们在自己的根据地是什么样子的。”Cosima伸出手，做了个“你觉得怎么样”的手势。

 

_管他呢。_ Dephine想，她终于被说服了。 _这就是次聚会，别再当个胆小鬼了。_ “我很乐意去。”

 

Cosima的表情变了，肌肉慢慢拉起来，变成一个大大的笑脸。她的嘴角快弯到眉毛上去了，脸颊皱成快乐的小球，就好像被绳子扯起来一样。她的眼睛眯成了一条缝，下巴收着。 _如果她脑袋上有两朵卷起来的绿色花饰，_ Delphine心想， _这会儿也一定会快乐地舒展开来吧。_ 她的胸口一下被浓浓的喜爱之情填满，她向Cosima回了个微笑。 _去你的吧，_ _Isabelle_ _，_ 她心想， _我当然很乐意去。_

 

当Cosima开始给她交待细节，Delphine脑内的画面形成了： _带棱角的下巴，橄榄色皮肤，红褐色头发。油画。幸福的色调。_


	6. Chapter 6

I

发送至 Cosima [12:26]：我到了。

来自   Cosima [12:26]：我来接你。你车停哪儿的？

发送至 Cosima [12:27]：邮筒往下数第八辆车。

来自   Cosima [12:27]：来了。

 

开车去Camino Tassajara虽然有点远，但一路的景色都十分宜人。Delphine很少有开出市区的理由，并且她很高兴能从交通堵塞中解脱出来。虽然她的小卡车很旧了，但在这条开阔的路上开着仍状况良好。她开着车窗，毫不介意从车厢呼呼穿过的风有多吵闹，这给了她思考的时间。她听着收音机，让这些思绪无从逃避。

 

湾区还是如往常一样凉爽，她出发的时候穿了件薄夹克，所以即使打开车窗也不觉得冷。但当她继续往西开上24号公路后，天气变得越来越热；等她下了高速，气温已达到27摄氏度以上。她以前从来没来过这条路。眼前的景象在夏日高温的烤灼下呈现一片褐色，但她仍享受着户外的空气、起伏的地形。她想，到了秋天下起雨的时候，这一切都会发生改变的吧。她开始想象如果由自己来画，应该怎样抓住那种由死到生的变化过程。这个念头在她脑子里盘旋了好一阵，但即使如此，她也并未去想这风景的复苏将如何彻底地改变她本来的生活主旨——那个她曾花了好几个月去画的、有着令她无法自拔的魔力的女人。她甚至都没有去想Isabelle。她感受到的只有一种得到一丝喘息的解脱，一种思绪从毫无意义的事转向了无限可能的事上去的解脱。

 

这会儿，她站在卡车边等着Cosima过来。她解开头发、脱掉夹克扔到车子前座上，然后弯下腰照了照后视镜——她的头发用手指梳理过后看上去还不错。她试图镇定下来。她已经期待了很久出来晒晒太阳以及更多地了解Cosima，而这次聚会可以很小心地同时达成这两个目的——聚会现场有很多人，所以无需期待会有什么亲密行为。但是回避亲密的心理正说明了亲密是一种可能性，这种想法让她有一丝烦乱。她太想重新开心起来了，而这条路很可能是死胡同，会把她带到错误的方向上去。

 

她走到副驾那边，从座位上拿起一个帆布包，先确定了一下里面的东西没有打翻或者摔破，然后再将它放到地上。她很快地想了下自己今天的穿着是否合适，她本想如平常的下午聚会那样穿连衣裙的，但Cosima跟她说这是个很休闲的活动，而且他们很可能会坐在地上，所以她就穿了短裤。她站在卡车边整理她的黑色短裤，确保它经过这一路车程后仍然平整。她上身穿了件白色工装背心，里面是黑色的内衣。她将手从裤腰环了一圈，确保衣服都平整地塞好了。现在唯一能做的就是等待了。

 

II

Delphine看见Cosima从长长的车道那头走出来，她四处张望了会儿才看到自己。她之前从没见过Cosima穿得这么随意——她穿着卡其色工装短裤和伯克利的T恤——她感到十分惊讶。她已经很习惯看Cosima穿编织裙和打底裤了。而眼前这个Cosima穿了双网球鞋，浑身还脏兮兮的，显然是刚在火边忙活着。

 

“嗨，Delphine，”她走近一些后大声喊道。她一如既往地笑着，而Delphine感受到她身上那种快乐的活力也传达到自己身上了，她的情绪也上扬起来。Cosima走到卡车这边，身上带着些烟火气味，她在Delphine脸上轻轻啄了一下，说：“你过来了。”

 

Delphine的心情突然变得更好了，她没想到自己会这么高兴于看到她。“是啊，事实上我一路还挺享受的，而且这边要暖和得多。”

 

“这里很不错，对吧？不幸的是，这边也是蚊虫肆虐之地。”Cosima说道，“我希望你不是那种被蚊子咬了以后会肿起来的人，因为后院那边大概有像一个多斯拉克大军那么多的蚊子。”

 

“不，不会肿，就是会有平常那种痒痒的小包。”

 

“很好，因为用莎士比亚的咒骂是驱赶不走它们的，学文艺复兴那帮小子很生气，现在大家都知道他们的大诗人的魔力是无效的了。”两人一起哈哈大笑。

 

“哇哦，酷爆的车，”Cosima说着，将手放在卡车被烤得暖暖的蓝色车门上。她凑上去从车窗往里看，随后转头问道，“这是哪一年的车？”

 

“1960年的道奇。”

 

“跟我爸是一年的，那它应该已经鬓角花白了。你什么时候能带我去兜兜风吗？”

 

“或许吧，”Delphine微笑着说，“等你学会列举过去完成进行时的变化形态以及它们的例外情况后再说。”

 

“那就是周二了。”Cosima笑着说。她转过身来，往后靠在车身上，说道：“所以……谢谢你一路跑到这儿来。对于吃顿烧烤来说，这真是够远了。”

 

“不用客气。我自己也很期待呢，我以前还从没吃过烤全猪。”

 

“对啊，谁又吃过呢？这种大餐可不常见。”

 

两人沉默了一小会儿，Cosima从车上起身指向街的那头。

 

“看见左边那辆破烂丰田了吗？”她说道，“那是我的。他的名字叫Steve。我很想说自己开这辆车是为了打造一个苦命研究生的形象，但实际这就是出于节约钱。我爸妈想让我在他报废前耗尽他最后一丝精力。”

 

“可怜的Steve，”Delphine笑道。

 

“对啊，一辆日本进口的行尸走肉，没跑儿了。但等他寿终正寝的时候我还是会很怀念的，我们一起抽了多少大麻，跟多少姑娘亲热过啊。”她笑着耸耸肩，指了指Delphine脚边的帆布袋，“这就是你全部的东西？”

 

“对，我带了红酒和一些食物。”

 

“真棒。你知道你不需要带这些的，对吧？”

 

“我知道，但是空手上门是很没礼貌的。”

 

“好吧，不过如果那些小子在你走到房子之前就把袋子抢走了，你可千万别惊讶。我不认为他们有足够的吃的。”她伸出手，掌心向外，“讲真的。”

 

Delphine再次笑了。

 

“你准备好参观书虫小镇了吗？”

 

“等我锁上车，”Delphine说，她伸手去兜里拿钥匙，“我的吉他在里面。”

 

“对呀，我看见了。很高兴看见你咨询了内心的野营辅导员。你晚点会在火边弹吉他吗？”

 

“或许吧，”Delphine再次说，“如果你用法语礼貌地请求我的话。”

 

“我是个行动派，不是个演说派，记得吗？不能说法语，我必须得写出来。”

 

“有什么问题吗？”Delphine问道，眉毛上扬。

 

“当然没有，”Cosima说，“我生来就是给你传小纸条的。”

 

Delphine拎起袋子，两人一起向车道走去。

 

“对了，你看上去非常棒，”Cosima说道，“腿超好看。”

 

“谢谢。”Delphine说。她十分开心，心旌摇曳。

 

III

确实，当她们刚走到长长的车道的尽头、离那边那条街大约还有五十码的距离时，就有两个年轻男生挥着手向她们走来。Delphine和Cosima继续走完了房子旁边的最后一段石子路，就停下来等他们过来。在他们的下面一点、离房子有一段距离的地方，有一整只猪正在烧烤坑上被烤着。那只猪被竖着剖开、平整地展开着，深棕色的皮肤在下午的阳光中闪亮发光。大约有三十多个人分散在这个巨大的院子的四周。这个院子十分整洁，但地面只有枯草、野草和尘土。这里最近有被修剪过，但还算不上一个草坪，跟房子周围的绿色区域十分不同。这就是一片很少被人照料的空地。Delphine怀疑到了秋天和冬天这里会变得更绿，更像院子周围树荫下的那些绿草。但在夏日的骄阳下，这块地方只让她想起在开车过来时的高速路上看到的情景——那些小山丘的棕色和曲线让人想起鸡蛋，而它们之下也正如鸡蛋一样沉睡着无限生机。这个院子也正是那样，它孕育着的无限可能让人十分喜欢。

 

俯瞰着那一群喝酒笑闹的学生们，Delphine被阳光照射出的鲜明的影子打动了——每个打扮亮眼的人身边都跟着一个漫不经心的幽灵，影子随着他们移动着，脚底却像看家狗一样站定不动。如果她虚化自己的视线焦点，这些影子会变成一些重叠的圆点，成了像烟雾一样不断拉长、缩小、变化的负空间，被一些漂浮在棕色、黄色和灰绿色水池中的舞动的彩色柱子定在地上。她的思绪飘到了她的调色盘上，当她画眼前这幅画时，调色盘上点缀的颜料也会在她的笔刷下变换着、拉长着，色彩就是她在画布间畅游时陪伴她的那只忠犬。Cosima的话将她从思绪中拉回，“小伙子们过来了。他们刚开始很可能会非常尬，先给你做个提醒。”

 

两个人都像Cosima一样穿着短裤和T恤。其中一个比较瘦，颧骨突出；另一个线条要柔软一些，戴着一副眼镜，额头前有一绺软软的棕发。瘦的那个人的T恤上有一本摊开的书，书上燃着一团火焰，“451F”几个字从火焰中升腾而起；另一个人的T恤上有一个啤酒瓶，旁边印着一句“汝举否？”

 

“Delphine，这是Scott和Ira，”她指了指Scott说，“中世纪和文艺复兴时期文学，”然后又指了指Ira说，“批评理论和二十世纪美国文学。”

 

“小伙子们，这是Delphine。法国人，学艺术的。注意你们的礼貌。”虽然她这么说，但Delphine还是能从Cosima的语调和表情里看出她很喜欢这两个男生，而他们俩也很高兴见到她，她还怀疑他们很乐意过来看看Cosima把谁带来野餐了。

 

“嗨，Delphine，”Scott笑着挥了挥手，而Ira的“很高兴见到你”也同时响起。

 

“你好。”Delphine也摆了摆手。

 

“Scott、Ira和我之前一起参加维多利亚文化研究学习小组，我们从那会儿起就成为了朋友。”Cosima解释道。

 

“我们有时会一起玩农场主，”Scott接着说，“你知道那个游戏吗？不知道？好吧，那是个欧洲风格的桌面游戏，主要是考验资源管理能力。你从一对农民夫妻开始发展，玩十四轮，中间你要……”当他看见Cosima一脸 _哥们儿你干啥_ 的表情就停下了。他清了清嗓子道：“Cosima总是赢。”

 

“嗤，”Cosima笑着说，“他们努力了，但他们最后还是会输的。”

 

“不过他们仍各有各的魅力哦。Scotty会做超棒的辣椒，”她接着说，“超级辣。”Scott脸红了，露出一个害羞的、傻傻的笑容。

 

“是咖啡，”他承认道，“我做来放进咖啡里的。”

 

“而Ira则会做大师级的炖牛肉。我们玩游戏前总会先吃东西，这游戏玩的时间非常长，所以食物很重要。”

 

“那Cosima会做什么呢？”Delphine向他们问道。

 

“哦，她大部分时候做墨西哥菜：煎玉米卷，辣酱玉米饼，墨西哥牛肚汤，她做的鳄梨酱也是一绝。”Scott说。

 

“真的非——常棒，”Ira也同意道，“Cosima告诉我们你是搞艺术的，”他十分有礼貌地问道。

 

“是的，我是画画的。”她答道，“偶尔我也辅导下法语、教教绘画。Cosima现在是我的学生，你们多半已经知道了吧。”

 

她转过身去想将Cosima也拉入到对话中来，却发现Cosima正十分专注地盯着她看。两人视线交汇，定住了好几秒钟，直到Delphine感到有些不好意思移开了视线，重新转回身去。

 

“你们也像Cosima一样去帮忙烤猪了吗？”

 

Scott往下看了看自己脏兮兮的T恤，说：“噢，抱歉。对啊，我和Ira值两点到四点的班，Cosima和Alison值四点到六点的，所以我们全都熬夜喝着啤酒，一起玩‘这是谁的台词：文学版’，Ira赢了。”

 

Delphine看向Cosima，眉毛扬了起来。Cosima说：“喂，我抽了大麻好吗，不然我绝对可以打败这些小子的。”

 

“是真的，”Ira欢快地说，“她也总是赢下那个。她基本可以引用任何文章，任何。”Cosima笑了。

 

过了好一会儿，两个男孩基本都只是高兴地笑着、找不到什么别的话题了，Cosima对Delphine说：“来，我们把你的东西放到房子里去吧。然后我们可以再出来四处走走。”

 

Scott伸手去拿Delphine的包，说：“我能帮你拿吗？”

 

“不用了，谢谢。”Delphine说，“我自己可以的。”

 

Scott放下了手。两个小伙子一动不动地立在原地。

“一会儿烧烤那头见。”Cosima对两人说。她用手示意两人离开，接着她招手让Delphine跟她一起到房子后面的露天平台上去。等她们走了几步远后，只听Scott细声吟道：“今吾留兮，许汝以别。”然后，他显然意识到这有多滑稽可笑，低声说了句“糟了。”Cosima看着Delphine，脸上的表情好像在说 _早告诉你了_ 。

 

IV

房子看上去十分舒适，是长期有人居住的样子；室内整洁但并不奢华，从堆满的家具样式可以看出这里并不是主人的主要居所。Delphine感觉这些家具是从别的家里搬过来的，东西虽不至破败，但显得有些过时和老旧。她视力所及的房间里全部挤满了学生，有一群窝在厨房里，还有一群站在推拉门边的休闲室里。一个中年男子端着一杯红酒站在柜台边，一边吃薯条一边说笑着。Cosima将Delphine引到他面前。当他看见两人走过来时，他将酒杯换到另一只手，然后从柜台那头跟Delphine握了握手。

 

“嗨，我是Mike Chatsworth，欢迎！”

 

“Delphine Comier， _Enchanté_ _。_ ”握手之后，Delphine从袋子里拿出一瓶红酒，“谢谢邀请我来，”她说，“我不确定你的口味，希望你喜欢这个。”

 

他接过红酒，用十分标准的法语回答道：“ _博瑞酒庄_ _2005_ _年，上等波尔多，中级酒庄。很棒！非常感谢。_ ”

 

她回道：“ _你太客气了。一瓶好的红酒是生活中的极致享受。”_

 

“ _一本好书和一位美丽的女士同样也是，而你现在带了三件东西里的两件来到我家，还是说你还带了一本什么好书过来？_ ”

 

_“没有，没有，没有带书来，我很抱歉。”_

 

_“真是太可惜了。”_

 

他对Delphine笑了笑，然后对Cosima——她明显没太听明白两人交流的内容——说道：“欢迎你随时往我家里带拿着红酒上门的漂亮法国女人，有没有烤猪宴都没关系。让我把这瓶酒放好，免得被那群臭小子们喝了。”说完他弯腰将红酒放到柜台后的冰酒器里。

 

之后他站起身来环视了下房间，问道：“Cosima，你看见Diane了吗？”接着他对Delphine说：“我妻子就在附近哪儿呢，她多半去车库检查冰淇淋了。我去找她来介绍你认识。”

 

“Chatsworth博士的妻子是Meyers Chatsworth，人类学学院的副院长。”Cosima向Delphine说道，“他们俩是顶级学界夫妇，不过他夫人更加厉害。”Cosima一边说着，一边用手比划了一个超级远的距离，用来表示两人在学术界地位的差异。

 

“对呀，Diane是学界大拿，而我只是个小虾米。随便问个我的学生，他们会说我只是个长期坐办公室的可怜生物。”他将双手放在脖子上，假装要掐死自己。他们一起笑着聊了一会儿，聊到了巴黎、学术界和艺术。最后他说道：“好了，女士们，我要去找她了。这里有红酒，外面还有啤酒，你们随意。再次谢谢你能过来，Delphine，还有你的红酒。”说完他微笑着离开了。

 

“真是位风度翩翩的男士呢。”Delphine说。她将自己的帆布袋放到柜台上，从里面又拿出两瓶红酒，接着又拿出一个装着蔬菜的蓝棕色保鲜碗。

 

“他是一个很厉害的博士，我很喜欢他。哇，看上去好棒！这是什么？”Cosima问道。

 

“蒜香烤球牙甘蓝配焦糖香葱，最后加了点意大利黑醋。做法很简单，但非常好吃。”

 

Cosima慢慢转身面向Delphine，说道：“嫁给我。”

 

Delphine哈哈大笑，回道：“ _Seulement si vous m'en demandez en français_ _（_ _除非你用法语问我）。_ 还有除非烤猪特别好吃。”

 

V

虽然蚊子像事先警告的一样多，但这个下午仍然是让人愉悦的。Delphine与Cosima和她的朋友们聊着天，玩得很开心。大部分学生都与她同龄，而且很多人的生活都可说十分精彩。一个男生聊到了自己某次独自扬帆远航的经历，还有一个女生聊到自己在美国和平护卫队服役期间去马里共和国打井的事。有的学生带了自己的伴侣过来，还有很少几个带了孩子。有一阵Delphine还帮一个去上卫生间的母亲抱了会儿睡觉的小宝宝。其他喝醉酒的学生们在玩马蹄铁和沙包袋游戏，Delphine看见玩沙包袋的木板上画着伯克利的吉祥物Oski——它双手抱在胸前，一脸严肃，旁边还写了一句“害怕潜台词”——她被逗笑了。

 

Cosima领着她在派对中来回穿梭着，她感到内心一片放松，或许是最近几个月来最放松的一次。她们单独站在一起聊了很多东西——食物、电影、家庭、青少年时期——然后她们一会儿混入这群人，一会儿又混入那群。每次当Cosima给她介绍别人的专业时，她都有些迷茫，但后来她逐渐意识到这一次聚会更像是一场精心设计的集会，大家虽然来自划分得很细的不同科系，平时互相竞争、互相讽刺，但他们都有着同样的热爱。

 

这群学生关系非常紧密——可以说是不同寻常的紧密了——她这么想着。但是他们都热情地欢迎着她的加入，那种作为一群好朋友中唯一的陌生人的尴尬感一点都没有出现。Delphine可以看出Cosima在中间非常受欢迎，总是被大家逗着或是夸奖着（可能是因为她的缘故），尤其是那群博士候选人则更是如此——Cosima曾当过他们的助教。他们告诉Delphine许多Cosima当助教时的趣事，还有她远近闻名的打分标准（那是出了名的严格）。显然这群人因为Cosima的学识以及她专注、富有挑战性的教学风格而十分尊重她。Delphine感觉自己在开始对她慢慢产生许多种感情的同时，还开始为她感到骄傲。

 

午后时光一点点逝去， Delphine认识了越来越多各个科系的人。她感到在那些听上去傻傻的诸如“Cosima的新女朋友”“Cosima单身生涯的完美结局”之类的评论里，饱含着他们对她的真心喜爱，他们看上去真的很希望Cosima能追到她。她觉得受宠若惊，同时也好奇Cosima到底跟他们说了些什么，让这些人是这样看自己、看她们俩的。

 

VI

终于到了开餐的时间了，Cosima将她留在原处，自己去帮忙端配菜。Delphine走到放着烤猪的餐桌边，戴上蓝色塑胶手套，帮着Scott和Ira撕开猪肉。烤肉很烫，他们被烫得不时停下来甩手，大块的柔嫩猪肉掉在桌上，他们等肉凉下来后再捡回去。Scott和Ira停下来休息了一会儿， Delphine开始明白Cosima为什么这么喜欢他俩了。他们两人都十分贴心，在忙活的过程中不停地逗她开心。她惊异于居然有这么多关于猪和烧烤的笑话，并且十分高兴他俩基本全都知道。在Ira有些正经而礼貌的语调中，这些笑话显得更好笑了。

 

在Cosima从房子里来回跑了几趟以后，猪肉已被撕成油亮的细条、码放在了锡箔盘里。盘子旁边放着成条的白面包、几大盘卷心菜、各种调味瓶和泡菜。Ira为Delphine耐心解释这些都是传统烧烤的经典搭配，就好像Delphine是刚从法国来的轮船上下来、什么都不懂一样。还有两张野餐桌上摆满了各类沙拉、豆类、蔬菜、甜点和其他许多学生们自己带来的食物。地上放着锡桶，冰镇着苏打水、白水和啤酒。Cosima告诉Delphine，晚点的时候，广受好评的Chatsworth家自制冰激凌还会被呈上来。

 

当她们来到餐桌边，Cosima为Delphine推荐着各类值得品尝的菜品。她先提醒了她千万别尝Rachel的腌甜菜沙拉（相信我），又大推特推Alison的辣椒粉鸡蛋配三文鱼（赞爆）。她们将餐盘装满后，一起来到院子边上，这里因太阳的下落已蒙上一层树荫，她们盘着腿坐在草地上。Scott、Ira和早些时候认识了的Alison和Sarah也过来加入了她们。Scott拿了三个辣椒粉鸡蛋，并拒绝分给已经吃完自己鸡蛋的Sarah吃。Alison骄傲地笑着，然后转过身来看Delphine有没有尝到她的鸡蛋。Delphine将鸡蛋塞进嘴里，大家全都等着她的反应。她闭上眼睛，郑重地点了点头承认：真的非常好吃。事实上所有食物都非常好吃。Delphine在咬下第一口烤猪肉、品尝到猪肉的烟熏味和柔嫩多汁后，朝Cosima开心地笑了，她以前还从没吃过这样的东西。Delphine将盘中的食物吃完后，又加入到大家闹哄哄的聊天中去了。她感到自己已经正式加入了这个私人俱乐部。

 

VII

当每个人都吃完以后，大家一起帮忙把剩下的食物放回厨房，又装好了第一波垃圾。Delphine和Cosima坐下来聊天。文艺复兴和中世纪文学系正跟二十世纪文学系的学生们比赛沙包洞游戏，他们互喷的垃圾话从远处飘荡过来；女生们则膝盖朝天、懒洋洋地躺在草地上。暑意逐渐消退，太阳也慢慢靠近地平线，在地上拖出几道长长的影子，而这些影子很快便会变成一整张大黑布。Delphine发现自己的意识飘忽起来，眼皮也逐渐沉重，她努力挣扎了会儿，只记得意识消失前听到的最后一句话是Sarah说的“贝克特才不是什么现代派作家呢，Scott！”

 

Delphine醒过来后，发现Cosima紧靠着她坐着，正在读一本旧旧的安娜·阿赫玛托娃作品集；她身子倾斜成一个古怪的角度，帮她遮挡着最后一抹夕阳。Cosima微笑地看着Delphine揉着朦胧睡眼坐起身来。

 

“感觉好点儿了吗？”她问道。

 

Delphine点了点头，轻轻揉了揉自己的脸。

 

“来吧，”Cosima说，“我们去火堆那边，那边蚊子少一些。”

 

当她小憩的那会儿，有人已在院子那头用石头堆了个火坑，并点上了火。许多人已经聚集在火堆边聊着天——有的懒洋洋地躺在露营椅上，有的坐在几截短短的木头上，还有几人坐在地上。Ira自娱自乐地用吉他弹着几首小调，Delphine和Cosima在Sarah身边扑通坐下，她们看着火焰舔噬着树枝和木材，然后逐渐旺盛起来。Cosima和Sarah聊起了小时候玩的一个拍手游戏，她们说到这游戏唱的传统小曲和跳绳游戏的一样，又开始讨论这些小曲的源头。Sarah问Delphine小时候有没有玩过这些游戏，当听Delphine说没玩过后，她便跟Cosima边唱着“玛丽马克小姐”边开始了一串复杂的动作演示。Delphine被打动了，她认真跟着学了一会儿，然后跟她们盘腿对坐着、用她最快的速度拍起手来。

 

VIII

不知不觉就到了晚上，集会的气氛也突然变得亲密起来。庭院的其他地方隐入了黑暗之中，所有人都聚到了火堆边来。大约有三十多个人留了下来，有的人必须得坐在其他人的腿间；仿佛为了迎合这种亲密的氛围，大家的聊天也变成了轻声细语。Chatsworth夫妇也来到他们之间，用他们长时间习惯的优雅姿态面向着每一个人。他们喝着红酒，Ira继续信手弹着不成曲的小调，蟋蟀也在林间和鸣。最后，有人让他为大家弹几首曲子，他便同意了。Ira技艺娴熟，只听“Classical Gas”一丝不差地在火光边悠悠响起。过了一会儿，Cosima凑过来向Delphine问道：“你想去拿你的吉他吗？他们过会儿就要一起唱歌了，你想弹奏吗？”

 

她们让Sarah帮她们留着位置，便站起身来往卡车走去。走到高处，Delphine转身往庭院望去，庭院这会儿跟她白天赞叹时是多么不同啊。现在它已经变成了深蓝色，一半的地方都被阴影覆盖着，变成了一幅一边是浓墨重彩、一边是柔和黑暗的画。当Delphine正在脑中创作着这幅画时，Cosima在旁边十分安静，等她们转身继续走时，她才问Delphine刚才停下来时看到些什么。

 

“我不知道要怎么解释，”Delphine说，“我猜我是想记下所有东西拼在一起的时刻。”她低头看向自己脚边，感到自己很想将这件私密的事与Cosima分享，她觉得Cosima会懂她的感觉。“我想要记住每一件东西在那个瞬间给我留下的视觉感受，排除掉我其他所有知觉去将其创作成一幅完整的画。每一个瞬间都是一幅独立的、唯一的画，我想要在它变成其他画面之前记住它，只是它。我想，画了这么多年画后，这已经成为了我的一个习惯了吧。”

 

Cosima将手放在Delphine的小臂上，轻轻捏了捏后又放开。“在我小的时候，”她说道，“当人们说话时，我能尝到那些词语的味道，这叫Lexical-gustatory synesthesia（词味通感症）。比如 _书_ 这个词对我来说就是杏仁味的，类似那样。现在我不会了，我已经过了那个阶段了。但我觉得，我不知道，那些我尝过的词好像已经进入了我的体内，因为从某种程度上来说，我吞下了它们。我觉得我现在对语言有种不一样的感觉，正是因为我曾通过两种知觉去感受它们，所以我爱词语。可能这跟你是类似的事情吧，那种感觉。”

 

Delphine看着Cosima的脸，那张脸在月光下是那么的真诚、平和。 _她如此罕有，如此美妙。_ 她心里想着。然后她微笑着告诉Cosima她明白那种感觉，那种拥有一种特别的洞悉能力和发自内心地热爱一件事的感觉。

 

“Delphine？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你有吻过女生吗？”Cosima轻声问道。

 

Delphine点了点头，几乎一动不动。

 

“你想要吻我吗？”Cosima的声音几不可闻。

 

Delphine的视线往下落到Cosima的唇上，又重新看向她的双眼。她迟疑了——这感觉就像在空中行走，在水底呼吸，一切都可能会错得离谱。她走到了一个分岔路口，她的选择可能将她带回过去几个月的痛苦之中，也可能将她带到一个美好的地方去。她只有几秒钟来做决定，她内心左右摇摆。接受还是拒绝？勇敢还是安全？她选了Cosima。

 

她点点头。

 

Cosima极慢、极柔地倾身靠近，她双唇微翕，温柔地吻了上来。Delphine微微低下头，也张开双唇迎接了这个吻。她们一动不动，除了嘴唇外没有任何别的身体接触。她们站在蛩鸣声声的黑暗里，没有别的动作、没有拉扯靠近、没有别的触觉，也没有一张陌生嘴巴的味道来分她们的心，Delphine只通过自己敏感的双唇在体会这一时刻：温柔，欲望，耐心、柔软。过了几秒后，Cosima退开身子，但她在站直之前又重新俯身在Delphine的脸颊和唇边落下轻吻。一个甜美的吻。

 

“我想做这件事已经有一段时间了。”

 

然后她们一起穿过停车场。Delphine忘掉了自己的不开心，也忘掉了自己原本只期待一段小小的友谊和一个阳光明媚的下午。她感到她的体内不再有别的东西，舌头后面的压力不见了，骑着她的魂灵也不见了。她深深地吸了一口气，闻到了烟雾、尘土和皮肤的味道，然后她终于慢慢地放开她的手，让Isabelle从她松开的掌心坠落。她从自己的思绪中走出，转向了Cosima，Cosima温柔地、紧紧地抱着她，好像她是一只幼天鹅一样。

 

Isabelle漂走了，她在水中逐渐漂远，直到变成了水面上的一个小点。而Cosima牵起了她的手，带着她走出黑暗，来到了平静的水岸边。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间跳到几周以后

I

Delphine俯卧在床上，她的两臂向上、在枕头下交叉着，她只能看到房间里的一部分景象。客厅的灯光从床头的日式推拉门透进来，变得模糊而弥散；推拉门是由几扇旧门改造的，中间的嵌板被换成了白纸。在这片暮色之中，她眼里看到的所有东西都蒙上了一层灰色，房间内的物品和斑驳的光影凝练成了一片片静寂的色彩和炭笔勾勒的几何图形，灰蓝色和烟灰色的玉米须状物在画面中以抽象的姿态延展着、交织着。这些形状在她的脑海里不停地升降交错、缓慢转动和变换着角度，直到她的眼前出现了一条迷醉般的无限回廊，充斥着模糊暧昧的起起落落。这幅画面花了好一会儿时候才得以形成，随后她将它放进自己脑子里那座只有一盏孤灯照明的幽暗画廊里——画廊幽暗的色彩与刺激她创作出这幅画的原因形成了鲜明对比。

 

Cosima跨坐在她腿上，双手放在她的臀部，一动不动。她能感觉到潮湿的绒毛在她的大腿上轻轻刷过，能感觉到那双一动不动的手施加的温柔力道。她很喜欢这种在等待体内高潮平息过去时的被动状态，在这个过程中让双眼慢慢恢复清明，重新找回她脑内世界的方向感、均衡感。她之前是一个喜欢在欢爱过程中能同时看见自己和爱人身体的人，但现在如果不这样将视线拴住，她的身体就无法持续运作，尤其是在Isabelle让她对这种毫无保留的脆弱充满了不信任感之后。视觉总是能加强她身体的反应，引导着她的触觉，刺激她做出最强烈、最复杂的回应。但视觉现在也是她的一个逃生口，是一道安全阀门，可以在她感受到太多的时候，或是在因一件有能力触及她身体秘密的事物而迷失的时候紧紧关上。Cosima就是这样一件事物，她心想。她是一个想要了解她、疼爱她的恋人，她必须要小心不让自己彻底在她的魅力中放开。 _享受那些触摸吧，_ 她心想， _但是要保留一些东西，不然你会在她离开时支离破碎的。_ 这才是唯一的安全之途。

 

Cosima的手来到她的背上，拇指轻轻地在她的脊柱两侧抚按着。Delphine感到体内的愉悦被点燃，神经末梢有几星火花闪动着、跳跃着，直达脚底。她控制不了自己。她闭上了眼睛。

   

II

她们坐在餐桌的光影里，桌面和餐盘的颜色明亮，空气中微尘浮动。阁楼里别的地方都退匿于黑暗，在安静的暖床中昏睡着。将午夜加餐剩余的食物推开，Delphine手拿一叠索引卡俯身向前，开始考较Cosima单词。她将卡片一张一张放在桌上，卡片翻动着白光，而Cosima专心致志地弯腰沉思着，黑黑的脑袋随着她的移动在白色背景上晃动。Delphine在出题和更正时，不时被她整洁而交织的发辫和下面露出的浅色头顶分心。

 

Cosima还有十二天就要考试了，所以她们加大了学习强度。Cosima开始来她的阁楼里学习，但Delphine仍在图书馆教她另外的法语学生。在Delphine给Joanne和Aki上课时，Cosima大部分时候都安静地在沙发上学习，有时也会去忙一些生活琐事。Delphine开始让Cosima翻译一些比较长的段落了，并且她会在Cosima看不见的地方计时，逼着她快速转化这门不熟悉的语言，而不是字斟句酌每一个单词的精确含义。Delphine坚持这么做， _先考虑大局，你随时都可以回来学习这些细节的，_ 她耐心劝导。

 

在她们成为恋人后，Delphine便对Cosima付她学费这件事感到非常不舒服。现在她们每天要一起学习好几个小时，这种不舒服就更强烈了。虽然她很需要钱，但从自己自愿给出的东西里赚取回报的感觉是不耻的。她讨厌极了支付学费的那些尴尬时刻，更讨厌偶尔在书或颜料管下发现那些折起来的钞票。Cosima永远不可能支付足够的课时费，所以为什么要处在这种尴尬境地里，让Cosima牺牲自己来支付费用，却又永远觉得付得不够。Cosima跟她一样有着自己的尊严，Delphine在内心不断盘算着要如何在不违背两人的原则下尊重这种尊严。

 

这种拉锯战已成了一件烦心事，两人都固执地替对方考虑，不愿退让。最终她们决定用时间代替课时费，Cosima每接受一小时的辅导，便要做一小时的人体模特。这会儿她们坐在桌边，Cosima正自己再复习一遍桌上的卡片；Delphine身体往后靠，开始打量Cosima——把她的身体作为一件被解读的对象，而不是被爱抚的对象。她身材苗条，比例恰当，这其实并不是Delphine喜欢画的地方。除开Cosima在其他层面上那种令人震颤的美丽，Delphine仍纠结于如何将她作为一幅画作展现出来。她思索了用什么风格来搭配她，用什么姿势。她想在这幅画里画出她对这个女人的哪一些感觉呢？她究竟是否想要在画里暴露出自己的情感呢？

 

Cosima复习完单词，抬起了头，Delphine努力让自己重新专注。她脑中的画面碎裂开了，她突然对眼前所见之物处于一种一无所见、没有任何画面的状态。过了一会儿，她回过神来，脸红了，Cosima的表情却瞬间将她此刻的难堪和肾上腺素转变为了身体的欲望。她感觉自己像一个熟透了的无花果，渴望着被掰开。她把椅子转向一侧，开始动手解自己身上那件只扣了两粒的、到处是颜料污渍的男士衬衣——那是她们从床上下来时，她随手抓来穿上的。

 

Cosima在还没站起身前就先脱掉了身上的T恤，Delphine看见她的肩头、乳房被灯光浸润得发亮，有那么一瞬间甚至没有任何色彩。当Cosima起身走过来时，Delphine想到了 _明暗对照法_ ：Cosima美丽的身体被阁楼的黑暗衬托出来。她想到了米开朗基罗，那些性感的、白皙的女人们被画在黑暗的背景之上，皮肤白得发光。她现在知道Cosima适合哪种风格了，知道怎么去为她打光，怎么去画她了。

 

津液在舌底生起，皮肤被火花点燃，身体已跃跃欲试，她准备好了迎接一个吻。

 

Delphine将衬衣拉开，Cosima跨坐到她腿上，她在最后看了一眼那幅明暗交错的画面后，便什么也看不见，什么也想不了了。

 

III

Cosima站在浴室的水池边，刚洗过的脸还湿湿的。Delphine走了进来，将手环在她腰间。

 

“早上好。”她咕哝道。

 

“早上好啊，美丽的姑娘。”Cosima回道。她将头往后靠在Delphine肩上，闭上了眼睛。当她睁开眼时，她发现Delphine正从镜子里盯着她看。

 

“怎么了？”她问道。

 

Delphine将左手放在Cosima肩上，伸出另一只手去抚摸她的脸。她将头与Cosima的紧贴着，给了她一个小小的拥抱，然后从肩头望向被浴室镜子框起来的两人的身影。她们安静地站着，她看着自己的手轻抚过Cosima的脸，用指尖一一描摹所有的细节：眉毛，睫毛，额头，下颌，下巴。她一一抚摸之后，又将手放回Cosima脸颊处，再次从镜中久久地凝望着她。

 

“当我第一次看见你的时候，我觉得嘴巴是你脸上最漂亮的部分，”她终于开口说道，“我的判断没错。你的嘴唇十分迷人，色浅，饱满，质地也是我见过的最美的，让我无法移开自己的视线。”

 

Cosima微微笑着，Delphine将指尖放在她饱满的下唇上。“我想要触摸它，想要吻它，无时无刻。”

 

Cosima吻了吻Delphine的掌心，想要在她怀里转过身来，但Delphine按住她肩膀不让她动。她将Cosima的脸轻轻推正，让她们继续看向镜中，她的手仍放在Cosima的脸上。

 

“你知道人脸有一个特定的、全球通行的比例吗？当这个比例不对的时候，我们能立马就察觉到，就像我们能一眼认出有唐氏综合征的人一样。当这个比例只有一点轻微的不协调时，我们即使说不出哪里不对，但仍能感觉出来。我们对此有天生的感应。”

 

“当我看你的脸时，我会像看见其他人的脸一样首先去看它的对称性和比例。你的脸非常美，所有要素都恰到好处。但我仍感到有更多的东西，是我在看别人的脸时感觉不到的东西。”她停住了一会儿。

 

“你还记得你告诉我你在小时候能尝到单词的味道吗？你告诉我你能从两种感官去体验语言。”

 

“记得。”Cosima说道，点了点头。

 

“嗯，虽然我现在描述的这种，对你的反应，只通过了一种感官——我的视觉——但我看见的东西仍是具有二元性的。我会同时看见两种东西，或者说我感受到两种东西。我不知道要怎么解释……”她叹气道。

 

Cosima捏了捏她的肩。

 

Delphine将食指放在Cosima嘴角，然后往上指。“你的嘴角与眼球是呈一条直线的，你看见了吗？”

 

Cosima点了点头。Delphine将食指和拇指分开，拇指放在额头顶部，食指放在眼角处；然后她保持这个比划出的距离将手往下移，继续测量眼睛到下巴的长度。

“眼睛处在人脸的正中，刚学画画的人总会将眼睛的位置画得偏高，所以不管他们细节画得多美，看上去也总是不对。”

 

她又用手指测量了Cosima眼睛的宽度，再把手指放在她的鼻梁两边。

 

“眼睛之间的距离是一只眼睛的宽度，”她说道，然后将手指保持这个距离，继续测量Cosima脸的宽度，她很小心地不去碰到Cosima的眼睛。

 

“你的脸是五只眼睛的宽度。”

 

她再次用手覆上Cosima的脸，眼神温柔地在镜中望着Cosima。

 

“当我看你的脸时，我不会只看到你的长相。我会尤其观察到它的对称、比例和脸部特征之间的平衡性，我会测量它们。我不是故意这么做的，但这就是我观察所有事物的方式，就好像有一张无形的网格线，在帮我将所有东西以透视的方式呈现。正因如此，当我看你的时候，我的反应一部分是出于审美的，还有一部分是出于……感情的。这两种感觉会互相促进。”

 

“这是一种下意识的反应。但是现在在我的脑内之眼里，在我用来画画的地方，我感觉到了……一种正确……一种赞赏……这种感觉我以前从来没有过，虽然我看过很多张极美极美的脸。这种感觉打动了我，也吓着了我……跟你之间的这种因为无法解释的原因而产生的连接感……”

 

“我不知道我们之间会发生什么，Cosima，”她的双眼有些模糊。

 

“我只知道你的脸刚好是五只眼睛的宽度。”

 

她捏了捏Cosima的肩膀，放下了自己的手，开始转身走开。

 

Cosima转过身将她拉回怀里，紧紧地抱住她，安抚她。

 

“别害怕，”她轻声说，“你不需要害怕。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间线恢复到烤猪宴之后

I

烤猪宴之后的那个周一，Cosima在下午早早地就来到了阁楼。她背着一个装得满满的背包，手里拎了个软布购物袋，走进了Delphine的家门。她身上有一股温暖的织物和黄麻纤维的气味，或许是来自她右手腕上那一串手珠，又或是来自她购物袋上的手提绳。她穿着平常会穿的衣服，一条舒适柔软的长裙。但是她那双小巧的、晒得黑黑的脚上没有穿高跟，而是套着一双平底皮拖鞋。在Delphine看来，她就好像一位生育女神：身材曲线毕露，发辫向后梳起，颈项上挂着的各类珠链就像是收到的供品。Delphine走过去将她拉进怀里，给了她一个拥抱，不过Cosima手里拿着各种东西，没法给予回应。

 

她把Cosima的购物袋拿到厨房，回来之后，她发现Cosima走进了工作室，背包扔在旁边的地上，正在看她巨大的架子上摆放的那些静物道具。从Cosima的姿势上，Delphine可以看出她正十分专注，视线从一件物品上慢慢转到下一件物品。架子旁边有一些按颜色来分类摆放的东西，Cosima的神情中透露出一丝好奇，就像是一位新娘在检查自己的嫁妆——那些专门为她准备的、最美丽的东西。

 

Delphine看了她一会儿后，走到Cosima身边。她看着Cosima正在看的那些收藏——一堆天然原材料做成的东西：金属，陶瓷和玻璃等。这是一堆奇怪的、出人意料的杂物，却不知如何抓住了Delphine的视线，并无意表达出了Delphine心底一些莫可名状的东西。有那么一会儿，她有一种自己内心被暴露出来的感觉，就像一片在Cosima掌心里展开的茶叶，形状、脉络都清晰可见。

 

“你喜欢吗？”她站在Cosima身边轻声问。

 

“是的，非常喜欢，”Cosima回答，“你在哪儿找到这些东西的？这一定花了你好几年才收集到的吧。”

 

“非常多年，实际上，”Delphine承认道，“我总是从地上或者垃圾桶里捡一些东西。而最棒的东西往往来自找别的物品时的意外之喜。比如这个中国小册子，是我在亚洲超市买韩式泡菜时发现的，我画了它无数次。”

 

“我喜欢这个钟，”Cosima说，指着一个陈旧的金属闹钟。这个钟曾经有红色的钟身、白色的钟面，现在已满身凹槽、锈化成了橘色。“它看起来像一个忠诚的士兵。”

 

Delphine沉默着，琢磨了会儿这句话，然后便立即将这个钟放到一组由悬垂桌布、红木盒子和裁缝剪刀组成的布景中去了。

 

“你是在珍藏这些东西吗？还是说只是因为它们适合用来画画？”

 

Delphine的视线从架子转向了Cosima，沉吟着她为什么会这么问，以及她该如何回答，或者说她是否能够回答。她将这些东西搬来搬去，把它们以不同的排列组合摆放着，用来刺激自己的眼睛和想象力。她的居家环境总是被美丽而有趣的各种视觉线索环绕着。但除了给她带来显而易见的视觉愉悦之外，她真的喜欢这些东西吗？它们是可替代的吗？

 

“大多数时候我确实会对我能画出来的东西感兴趣，”她终于回答道，“但有时……我也会对那个东西本身产生喜爱之情。”

 

“架子最底层上放着的那根树枝，如果它不见了，我一定会很想念的。我也不知道为什么。它很漂亮，但很多树枝都很漂亮。我就是很喜欢它，而且我已经收藏了它很久了。我把它在墙上挂了一段时间，也画了很多次它。它只是根树枝，但如果拿另一根我并不在乎的树枝换掉它，我一定会立刻察觉出来的。”

 

“还有这个黄色的陶罐，”她指了指陶罐，接着说道，“是我在一个慈善商店买到的。它的颜色毫不起眼，还是机器制造的。它很丑，说真的。但它的外表里有一种破碎感吸引了我，它裂得很好看，你不觉得吗？而且，我不知道……”她看见Cosima在等着她继续说完，看得出来她十分在意Delphine想要说什么。

 

“它有一种……自尊……这种尊严值得受到尊重，即使它外表如此平凡。”她眼睛看向地面，感到有些不好意思，“这就是一件垃圾，但我总觉得应该有个人来爱它。”

 

Cosima对着她笑了。

 

“艾德里安·里奇有一首诗有点讲到这种感觉，我意思是，虽然那首诗大部分是关于一些父系社会的神话，还有男性女性的划分啥的，但是中间有几句让我想起了你刚刚描述的感觉。”她一边说着，一边从背包口袋里摸出手机，“那几句是关于神话背后的现实的。”

 

Delphine看着她双手拇指飞快地在发光的屏幕上戳按着，在这个小小的动作里，她感受到Cosima想要靠近她，想要懂得她内心那个别人只会绕道走开的世界，并且她想通过自己的世界来触碰她的。

 

“我找到了！我牛爆了！”Cosima大笑着说，她抬头看看Delphine是否想听。 _我当然想听了，_ Delphine心想。

 

“叙述者同时是一位男性和女性，”Cosima解释道，“她或他潜入一艘沉船，如是说道：

 

‘……我来探索沉船。

我来看它遭受的破坏

和那遍地的宝藏。

我的灯光缓慢地抚摸

某件东西的侧面

它比鱼和海草

更持久

 

我为它而来：

是沉船而非沉船的故事

是事物本身而非神话……’

 

“所以，刚刚你说到那个陶罐，说到它的自尊和它应得的尊重，就有点像在说这件东西本身比关于它的神话更有价值。”她的双手生动地比划着。Delphine十分想进入她的解释，想把自己的视觉完全转化为语言。

 

“当我们能看见它的釉面之下时，它才更是它自己，对吗？神话就像是釉面，是大量制造出的完美产品；但是那些釉面之下的东西，那些从缺口和裂缝中暴露出来的东西，才是那件事物本身，而那才是你爱的地方。是这样吗？”

 

 _是啊，非常对，_ Delphine心想。她以前从没想过自己是因为外表以外的什么原因而喜欢这个陶罐的。或许她对它的尊重确实是被什么东西激发的；或许她能看到它的自我，并能认出那个自我；或许她爱它是因为它是一件破掉的东西，但仍期待着被填满。

 

她对Cosima笑着点点头。正是那样，的确如此。

 

II

Cosima带来了自制沙拉和鳄梨酱，当她在锅里煎着玉米薄脆时，Delphine聊到了巴黎，聊到了巴黎与旧金山是多么不同，以及她是如何在各种层面上都更喜欢这座海湾之城的。虽然巴黎是世界上最伟大的文化中心之一，她解释道，但她觉得目前这个寄居之地更适合她。在这里，她只用自己给自己设定期待。她们聊了会儿后，她承认道，她觉得自己有很多义务——家庭责任，学业成绩，各种规则——她感觉自己被这些责任义务绑定着，当自己反抗它们或是无视它们时，就会感到深深自责。她有一个寄宿学校的朋友曾把她叫作罪恶天使，她曾为此大笑过，因为所有人对她的共识都是她仿佛生来有罪，总是为那些从未做错的事情而感到懊悔。

 

Cosima放下一碗煎得烫烫的咸味玉米薄脆和几瓶La Lupulosa牌啤酒，她把啤酒倒进自己带来的啤酒杯里，解释道：“这个啤酒以它的酒泡出名，我喝普通啤酒的时候不会这么麻烦。”

 

“ _干杯！_ ”她与Delphine碰杯。

 

Delphine吃了几口Cosima做的沙拉。沙拉味道很不寻常，十分美味，里面放了些黄辣椒，增加了一点酸味。

 

“这真的很棒，”Delphine赞叹道，“放进煎蛋卷里一定超好吃。”

 

“我就知道，对吧？”Cosima说，“这是我妈妈的秘方，鳄梨酱也是，但我从没跟那群小子们说过，他们都以为是我自创的。”她得意地笑了。

 

有那么几分钟，她们就这么坐着吃吃喝喝，咸味、辣味配上啤酒，共同搭建起了一座通往闲聊和回忆的桥梁。终于，Delphine开心地笑叹一声，身子往后靠去，将话题转回了旧金山上。当她选了绘画而不是医科的时候，她说道，她的父亲怒不可遏。如果不是她母亲来鼓励她，让她去做自己内心知道适合自己的事，她也许已经屈服了。同时她也承认，虽然有了这次叛逆的抉择，她仍然是在搬到旧金山后才真正觉得自己是一个成年人了。学习画画是由母亲给予的经济支持，而直到她二十多岁时选择留在加州，她才算是真正地违抗了父亲，开始靠自己生活。他劝过她很多次，就在最近还给她下了回巴黎的最后通牒，在她拒绝后，便彻底把她从继承人名单里删除了。这也是她现在开始做辅导的原因之一，她承认道。她没有后路。

 

“这几个月对你来说真的很艰难了。”Cosima说。

 

“是啊，”她回道，然后笑了笑，“但是事情开始好转了。”

 

Cosima给了她一个大大的笑容，然后站起来好好亲了她嘴唇一下，接着从冰箱里又拿出两瓶啤酒。当她坐回桌前时，她把一个啤酒瓶盖拿给了Delphine，瓶盖的黑色背景上画着一只白色的猫头鹰。Delphine将瓶盖拿在手里反复翻看，欣赏着商标的精致设计，和它实用的、锯齿边的简约美。

 

又倒了两杯啤酒后，Cosima开始评价起她们各自生活中的讽刺之处。她说她自己总是被人们看作是规则的破坏者，她抽大麻的行为啦，她对于时间管理的随意性啦，诸如此类的。但是她随心所欲做自己想做的事的根源正是来自父母对她的信任。当你最亲近的人从来不会因为你做除了危及生命以外的事而批评你时，你还怎么去叛逆呢？她如是问道。而Delphine，从另一方面来说，却做了许多改变自己生活的艰难选择。她才是真正的叛逆者。

 

“好吧，”Delphine笑着说，“但是除了那次大反叛之外，我仍然是自己生活费的奴隶啊。所以我不是真正的，最真的那种叛逆者。”

 

“那就是软核一点的吧，”Cosima开玩笑道，“你不能有那种money-shot（表射X，一般用于porn）尺度的叛逆了。”

 

“十分正确，”Delphine哈哈大笑，“只能是半裸尺度的小小叛逆。”

 

“那跟女生睡觉又是怎么回事呢？”Cosima用稍微严肃一点的态度认真问道，“你不觉得那是一个很大的、很硬核的破坏规则的行为吗？至少对你的家庭来说是如此。我意思是，你当时有感到很难接受自己的那种欲望吗？你不会觉得有罪恶感吗？”

 

“我在法国时只跟男的睡过，因为那是别人赋予我的期待。”Delphine承认道，“不过我本来也喜欢男的，所以那也不是什么很可怕的事。”

 

她视线往下看着桌面，在指尖把玩着玉米薄脆的碎屑。“但在寄宿学校时，有那么一个女生，她是葡萄牙人，有着深色的眼眸，长得非常漂亮。事实上，她算是我的初恋。我的室友很早就会从学校回家，所以我自己一个人在宿舍住了几个月， _Ma douce portugaise_ _（我那位可爱的葡萄牙姑娘）_ 就会在半夜溜到我的床上来。”

 

“我很爱她，在我的十六岁用尽自己所能地去爱她。她很聪明，也很温柔。我以前从没在谁面前裸体过……所以你应该能想象得到吧，我们在一起学会了性事。”

 

“但我确实感到了罪恶，谁知道我父亲发现了会做什么呢。我不想让他失望，而且那个时候学校里也是禁止女生之间谈恋爱的。我们总是担惊受怕，怕被发现后开除。我只是……我不能……我只是想要她。”

 

“后来她怎么了？”Cosima问道。

 

Delphine没想到自己会因为这段陈年往事而这么感伤，她已经好多年没想起过Joana了。

 

“她毕业后就回葡萄牙了。她结婚了。后来的事我就不知道了。”她仅仅如此说道。

 

III

那天晚上是她们第一次同床。Cosima为Delphine除掉自己的衣物，她坐在床边，脱掉鞋子，然后站起来将裙子从头上脱掉。Delphine站在床的另一边，她将手表取下，又取下头上的别针，解开头发。当她抬起头时，看见Cosima正弯腰下去脱掉内裤，她背上橄榄色的皮肤在灯光下显得生动诱人。在她站直身子后，她圆润的乳房挺翘着，小腹平坦，肌肉线条若隐若现。有那么一刻，Cosima静静地站着，任凭注视，Delphine为此而感到高兴。

 

Cosima匀称而苗条的身体与Isabelle有着一种不一样的性感。她身体上蕴含的那种能量既不丰沛，也不坚决；而是一种更平静、更潜藏的感觉，好像有什么东西在等待被释放出来。Cosima从床边走开几步，Delphine将她的身体看得更清楚了，她感到一股想要抱住她的强烈欲望，她想要扯住身体里经过的那股电流，将它释放出去。这股冲动有一种奉献感，是伴随而生的，是一种想在拥有她生命力的同时又退开一步好好欣赏她的欲望。这种欲望回应着她之前关于生育女神的一闪而过的印象，也回应着她对Cosima现在一览无余的甜蜜身体的吸引，她感到备受鼓舞，向她跳了过去。

 

她往前走了几步，一边拉扯着自己的衣服，一边将双唇印在Cosima颈项间——那处皮肤之下，脉搏正剧烈跳动。她用舌尖舔舐而过，瞬间也感受到自己胸腔间砰砰的心跳。她闭上了眼睛，只用嘴唇去感受Cosima皮肤下的震颤；她听见她们的喘息声在两人身体的间隙中轻轻穿过；她们身体紧靠在一起吻着对方，Cosima的头发拂过她的小臂。当她睁开了眼睛试图去看时，她眼前的画面是海洋，天空，黑暗的土地上投下了一颗颗小小的种子。

 

IV

Cosima起身去喝水，回来的时候手里拿着一捧柑橘。她躺了下来，用一只手肘支起身体，剥起了橘子。她将撕下的一条条油亮的、橙色的果皮放在Delphine的肚子上。她们一瓣一瓣吃着橘子，时不时停下来亲吻对方， Cosima偶尔会在Delphine的髋骨或肋骨处轻咬一口。Delphine看着橘子随着自己的呼吸上下起伏着，看着Cosima一次又一次地弯腰吻她，头顶替换了她的脸伏在她眼前。在日后，她小腹上微弱的水果重量，她们接吻时Cosima舌尖的滋味，Cosima发辫那一道道弯曲翻转的沟壑，都会成为她对她们第一个夜晚的感官记忆。但是此时此刻，这些感觉都并不存在，此时此刻，只有她的欲望——在她将Cosima推倒、俯身下去，像一把犁刀一样直抵她丰润多产的核心时，想深深看着她眼睛的欲望。一刻也不想停下，一点也无暇顾及她们即兴加餐剩下的残余；在她们做爱时，这些残留着香气的果皮被压碎在床笫之间。甚至直到第二天早上，在Delphine将它们拂落在地并换掉床单后，房间里闻上去仍像柑橘树，像Cosima的手指——细腻，甜蜜，紧紧抓住了爱情。


	9. Chapter 9

I

Delphine在明亮的清晨阳光中独自醒来——Cosima回自己的公寓了，她不想让Delphine被自己的考前焦虑波及。Delphine很理解Cosima想要独处的心情，语言考试对她来说十分重要，如果考砸了，前面几个月的心血就全白费了。但她仍有些惊讶于Cosima现在的慌乱，毕竟她在整个准备过程中是那么自信、那么勤奋。Delphine还从没见Cosima这么不安过——平常即使是在床上，在她最为脆弱的时刻，她仍是那么自信，仍能那么从容地接受与给予。她的这份淡定沉着劲儿颇像Isabelle，只是远比她更贴心和微妙。比起专横，她的自信更多是一种坚定。

 

Delphine将床单换下来清洗，又给自己倒了一杯咖啡。她坐到绘图桌前，开始沉思最近几天都在酝酿的一个项目。这个项目是一个设计竞赛，设计新建于菲尼克斯城的主教堂的彩绘玻璃窗。奖金有7500美元，并且得胜者可以做玻璃安装工程的总监。她并不需要实际地将窗户造出来，所以这其实跟她做过的别的设计项目没什么不同。她认真思索了如何去改变自己那套画家的工作方法——她惯于随时调整作品，惯于在每一个阶段审视它，甚至在必要时重做它，而她现在需要在一开始便敲定一个不可更改的方案。窗户的设计将是她对此项目参与的结束而非开端，这使她心神不宁，她习惯了与作品有一种持续性的交流。

 

她将头埋在手里，闭上眼睛静静地坐了一会。她集中思绪，在脑子里描绘着窗户安装的场景。那座教堂是传统的西班牙布道院风格，但是又做了些变动，让它显得不那么依附于罗马天主教会。正是基于此，它效仿了黏土建筑风格，使用了传统的黑木长椅、布道坛和唱诗台，但是它没有设置附属小圣堂。这个建筑故意给人一种陈旧的感觉，而且Delphine觉得比起城里别的教堂——她也仔细去研究过了——它看上去更偏高教会的风格。她的任务是给教堂的正厅设计窗户，包括八片拱形的玻璃镶板——它们会因没有附属小圣堂的阻挡而显得格外突出——和一个拟装饰在圣餐台后S形拱门处的二十八英尺高的窗户。

 

她抬头望向窗外，把关注点放在光线上而非它照亮的东西上。光线对于窗户设计是一个核心的、多变的因素，而这并不是她平时会考虑的东西。她的画通常设置在人造灯光下，按她自己的意愿调整角度或亮度，无需去适应自然光的变化。画作内部的光线则来自她自己，并且不会再变。然而她无法控制照到窗户上的光线，窗户无论在白天还是夜晚，有艳阳还是阴雨，它都会被人们看到。在亚利桑那州明媚的阳光下显得无比耀眼的玻璃窗，在多云的天气或是夜里则会暗哑无光。这是可以接受的吗？她只需设计出窗户在某些特定时刻的存在吗？

 

她考虑了所有可供选择的窗户设计，重新回顾那些已被她弃置掉的方案，只为确定她确实用不上它们了。考虑到这座教堂虽有一些现代触感，但仍让人想起当地十八世纪时的那些教会，因此圣家族、先知和别的教会符号仍然是最显然的选择。但她想要设计出更不寻常、更美丽的东西，不只是对《圣经》教条进行一次直译，也不想要最近突然在宗教设计里流行起来的那些抽象的色彩线条。设计一件最可能被选中的作品对她来说并不足够，她想要设计出更有意义的、更大胆的，可以作为这座圣所身份标识的东西。

 

她站起来走到窗边，望向旁边那条小街的对面。“Metcalf鞋业”的标志像个老朋友一样跟她打着招呼，正收拾得干净利落准备迎接新的一天。周围大楼的玻璃窗被斜着照过来的清晨阳光染成了金色，从某个角度看上去光可鉴人，但只持续了几分钟，又变回了平常灰扑扑的样子。她回到自己脑内的眼睛，试图去理解窗户想告诉她的东西。均匀的间距，平行的线条，倾洒在上面的亮光……它们看上去就像一排排黄玉，或是金箔纸包着的巧克力，甚至像一排排办公隔间。她突然把太阳想象成了一个灯泡，而那些均匀间隔的窗户是一卷胶卷上的齿孔——光线在胶卷被装入卷轴时铺洒在这些齿孔上，又在胶卷被机齿压紧、拖回相机时消失殆尽。她现在为什么要想这个？这跟天主教堂有什么关系？

 

她走回绘图桌前安静地坐着，想要找到这其中的联系。她思考着消逝的光线，重现的光线，可变的色彩，图绘的故事，底层图画与镶嵌装饰。她能延长玻璃窗可视的生命，让它们在周围变成一片黑暗时仍能被看见吗？她能强调出它们最核心的本质，如同那些底片上的齿孔，而不只是经彩色渲染后的故事吗？她能揭露真实之下的真相吗？她认为她必须做到。画出故事是不够的，她必须画出这件事物的本身而不是关于它的神话。但这件事物的本身是什么呢？

 

II

当她正准备出门时，她在门边的钥匙碗下发现了Cosima留的信。之前她刚给Cosima发了短信告诉她自己会在考场门外等她，然后会带她去喝一杯东西。她知道Cosima直到考试结束前都不会看手机，而她认为从这场禁锢中解脱出来后看到这么一个小小的邀请会是一个不错的惊喜。

 

信是写在几张厚厚的牛奶色纸条上的，装在一个配套颜色的信封里。她的名字被写在信封表面，看上去是用自来水笔写成，墨水是浓浓的森林绿色。在她打开信封前，她先好好地欣赏了一会儿纸张的质地和漂亮的彩墨——她知道这是Cosima认真挑选来让她开心的。她的嘴角浮现出一抹笑容。

 

_Delphine_ _，_

_我知道我已经说过很多次我有多感谢你这几周以来的帮助了。不过，我认为我还是要再告诉你一次，用更正式的方式——虽然我们的关系里没有什么必须客套的地方。所以_ _……_ _谢谢你，谢谢你做的一切。不光是教我法语，还有所有别的事情。这整个过程都因你愿意与我分享而有了不同的意义。我不光是学到了我想认识的那些陌生单词，虽然那也挺重要的；同时我还学到了一门更为私人的语言，是你分享给我的语言，而我越来越想要将那门语言作为自己的主要语言。_

_这首诗是送给你的。我写它是因为，我想像你将自己的世界以自己的语言分享给我那样，也把我的世界用我的语言告诉你。它是由我自己的那个架子上摆放的东西写成的，那些我收集多年的、十分喜爱的收藏品。_

_Cosima_

_P.S._ _我不是一个诗人，但这些感觉都是真的。所以_ _……_ _就那样了（此处插入一个害羞但有魅力的笑容）_

 

Delphine打开最后一张纸条。

 

_语_ _法_

_我喜欢「_ 词形变化 _」它的发音。_

_它听起来就像_ _……_

_把你带入_

_又压倒。_

_它听起来就像_

_紧握成拳的手指。_

_它听起来就像_

_一连串吐出的音节。_

_我想要穷尽_

_这段不寻常热情的词形变化，_

_把自己变成复数形式，_

_不再是_ 我 _，而是_ 我们 _。_

_我想要描绘出你双手讲话的方式，_

_我是依附于你的从句。_

_我在译文中阅读你的含义，_

_那些埋得深深_

_但仍渗透而出潜台词。_

_我喜欢「_ 词形变化 _」它的发音。_

_也喜欢有着褐绿色眼睛的姑娘_

_正如你一样。_

 

Delphine沉默地站了一会儿，她将纸条装回信封，再放到桌上。她拿起了钥匙。走出门的时候，她将钥匙捏在手里，免得它们发出声响；当她走下楼梯时，钥匙被紧紧地压入她的掌心。外面的阳光十分强烈，她需要戴上墨镜。

 

III

LeConte大礼堂西翼的庭院对面有一条长椅，Delphine坐在那里等着。这幢楼是布杂艺术的建筑风格，她之所以能认出来，是因为她曾在巴黎高等美术学院学到过——她在那里取得了硕士学位。礼堂十分雄伟，庄重典雅，兼收并蓄了布杂艺术风格的多种特征。她很高兴Cosima是在校园里的这栋建筑里考试而不是在别处，坐在一幢毫无特色的现代建筑外面会少很多乐趣。

 

LeConte礼堂有一扇巨大的金色橡木门，在它两侧浅灰色的墙面衬托下显得愈加鲜艳。通往门前的阶梯上嵌入了红砖，所以有一抹色彩从门前一直延伸到庭院里来。三组玻璃高窗的上面两组，被排列的柱子分隔开来。有着六十一个铜钟的萨瑟塔，从房顶上隐约能望着点踪迹。除此之外，最让Delphine感兴趣的是，LeConte礼堂坐落在一个斜坡上，从街道顶端看时要比从尾端看时矮得多。这是一个关于透视的有趣研究。

 

Delphine总是跟透视打交道——这是绘画的基础，让你可以在平面上画出物体的深度。LeConte的正面是一个楔形而非矩形，让人在第一眼看到时会十分吃惊，它的透视关系看上去是勉强的、不正确的，直到人们的大脑分析出它的不同寻常之处后才能得以适应。她想象自己用一种弱化现实感的手法来画这幢楼，强调它有趣的线条，以及它衬托在可爱的灰墙和庭院之上的颜色大胆的橡木门；她想要画出这幢建筑希望呈现在人们眼里的样子，而不是它实际的样子。她坐的长椅所处的位置让她无法进行太多空气透视试验，因为她与那幢楼的角度和距离让她无需在画中画出太多空间感。不过，她想，天空和钟楼的颜色里必须得加点灰色，以此来表现空气中的天然颗粒对它们颜色的影响，而它们对前景里物体颜色的影响则弱得多。

 

她让自己舒适地在熟悉的脑内世界里穿梭，并尽可能久地呆在那里，思索眼前一切事物的阴影与光点，角度和色彩，关系和距离。但随着时间流逝，她无法再用绘画来继续占据自己的大脑了，她的思绪仍情不自禁地飘向了Cosima。她已经在很长一段时间里试图回避这一时刻，但那封信扰乱了她的心。她没有预见到Cosima会如此直率地表达自己的意图，也没有预见到她会将自己的感情如此传神地、确切地直呈给她看。

 

当然了，她明白，她们的关系本就是朝着爱情转向而去的，毕竟，她们就是爱人啊。而且她也真心喜欢Cosima。她当然喜欢了。她认为自己已深陷爱河了。但让Cosima如此直言袒露希望她们的关系是主要的，是本质的，是具有启示意味的，这仍是跨了一大步。对Delphine来说，这让一直无视自己内心恐惧的她感到忐忑万分。她之前一直尽可能少地去自我审视，让自己只活在当下，活在当下每一个时刻的感受和经历之中。而现在她却必须去挖掘那些美妙的性爱、亲密的时光和真挚欢快的友谊之下的真相了。那封信让她从美梦中清醒，开始恐慌起来，她害怕如果自己接受了Cosima的这些感情，她将会受到极大的伤害，她们两人都可能会受到伤害。她提醒自己这些事是非常真实的。

 

她将自己的思绪画成了以自己为开端的两条线，一条伸向Isabelle，一条伸向Cosima，形成一个大大的V字。她还有能力去爱一个人，去真心地爱一个人，让自己全心全意地投入到一段感情中去吗？还是说她已经被与Isabelle的这段关系给毁坏掉了？Isabelle和Cosima真的可能在她这里相交吗？她真的有资格成为她们感情的终点站吗？她在Cosima的床上感受到了激情，真实存在的激情，并且她们的友情对她来说也弥足珍贵。但万一她的内部是空虚的，万一她的心就像杏仁一样，是一颗被空壳包裹的种子呢？如果不让Cosima深深地将她切开，她要怎么知道自己是否还有能力向爱情屈服，有能力维持一段关系，有能力拥有她曾拥有过的感情呢？

 

或者更糟的是，她心想，万一她确实有能力拥有一段完整的、无私的、忠诚的爱情，而此时Cosima却离开她了呢？她曾被人深深地切开，暴露了自己的内心，她还能从第二次伤害中幸存吗？她是怎么允许自己跟Cosima的生活如此混杂在一起的？让她们变得如此亲密，让Cosima进入了她，改变了她。她怎么能如此冒险？她明知道一旦将所有东西混在一起，便再难将它们分开了。

 

也许她其实一点也不爱Cosima，她自我剖析道。万一她这段时间一直只是在糊弄自己，是因为之前几个月受的情伤而被感情的滋养所诱惑了呢？也许她的感觉并不是爱情，只是她绝望地紧抓着一只救生艇不放。那样该如何是好？即使她的感情是真的，即使她真的深爱着Cosima，这种感情最后是她能掌控的吗？如果她控制不好自己，那继续下去对Cosima公平吗？她十分珍惜Cosima，因而产生了一种保护欲，不愿将她诱入那片她自己都无法呼吸的地方去。

 

她看了看表，Cosima的考试在二十分钟前就结束了。也许Cosima没有看到她的短信，也可能她被系里的什么事给绊住了，又或是无法从一场对话中脱身。或许，Delphine心想，她该离开了。这是一个给两人一次喘息的好时机，让她们之后不至于心伤。法语辅导也结束了，除了继续她们的情事，她们并没有什么理由非要待在一起。也该有那么一次，她心想，由她来从想要的东西中退开，由她来接受这个事实——Cosima值得一个更好的人，而不是她这个破碎的、裂口的，无法再承载自己内心倾泻而出的情绪的女人。Cosima会受伤的，她知道，但总比她晚点再让她失望的好。不管Cosima现在会有多伤心，Delphine心想，她总有一天会好起来的。Cosima不会相信这个事实，但就像所有弄丢的东西一样，Delphine最终会退得越来越远。她会从礼堂变成钟楼，再从钟楼变成天空，她会退进那片灰色，然后远到再也看不见。

 

她将包放在腿上，她打算再等五分钟，Cosima再不出来，她就离开。她现在内心一阵虚弱，让她甚至无法直接起身走人，她需要给自己一点时间来让这件事发生。为了最后努力一次来寻找别的出路，她考虑了一下她们以后能不能就做朋友，偶尔见见面，但是没有身体接触。但她知道这只是对无法避免的现实的一种逃避选择。即使她能接受，Cosima也不会同意的。所以最好就是断得一干二净吧，然后爬回自己的床上去哀悼，去把这个过程熬过去。或许只有从现在就开始行动，她才能得以幸存。

 

她又看了看表，六分钟过去了。她从长椅上站起身来，一边往停车的那条街走，一边掏出手机准备给Cosima发消息道歉。她努力让自己别哭。她刚把手机屏保解开，便听见有人叫她的名字，然后她转身便看见Cosima蹦蹦跳跳地朝她跑来，脸上挂着大大的笑容，急急忙忙地要来拦住她，她头上的发辫欢快地跳动着。

 

“考完了！”她大声喊着，使劲挥舞着手臂传达她的解脱与开心。

 

Delphine什么也来不及想，便投入了Cosima怀里，脸埋进她颈项间。她看不见Cosima脸上惊讶的表情，也看不见她闭上了眼睛；她只感觉到Cosima的双手环住了她，随着Delphine持续加深的拥抱也将两臂越收越紧，深深地将她拥入怀中。

 

IV

细长优雅的酒杯里盛着上等红酒，桌上一个个可爱的小餐盘里是Delphine用法语点的餐，她十分开心。她选了一条僻静街道里的小餐馆，她和Cosima坐在餐馆门前的咖啡桌上，一边喝酒，一边聊天。天气一如这个地区平常的下午，十分凉爽，两个人都穿着薄夹克。坐在外面很舒服，天空是明亮的湛蓝色，空气干净清新，闻着像新鲜的苹果。她仔细看着Cosima吃着她的食物——奶酪，法式肝酱，糖浆无花果——她显然很满意Delphine点的餐。

 

Cosima坚信自己通过了语言考试，考试要求翻译的是一篇关于皮埃尔·郎方在1825年因贫困去世的文章。她告诉Delphine她时间充足，把文章读了两遍，只有几处地方因为不认识单词而根据上下文猜测的含义，她夸赞Delphine之前让她做过的类似的训练帮上了大忙。“而且你猜怎样？”她大声说，“还真考了 _Savonnette_ （机械型怀表）！郎方去世的时候几乎所有财产就只有三块怀表。我从没想过那个单词会派上用场，所以我欠你一杯。”

 

Delphine已经把对她们关系的担忧放到了一边不去理会，她现在只全情关注着眼前的红酒和与Cosima愉快的对话。此时对话正讲到Cosima小时候往家里拽回的一只猫，那只猫显然是正在自家院子的栅栏上晒太阳时被小Cosima“解救”回家的。Cosima笑着承认自己小时候“解救”了无数街坊邻居家养的小动物和别的她感兴趣的东西。

 

“我小时候简直就是忍者克莱普托，我父母跟邻居们关系很好，每次大家家里丢了什么东西都会先来我家找一找。狗啊，花园里的土地神啊，装饰石子啊等等。有一次我还把一家人门廊里的报纸带回家了，我爸妈都不知道我为啥要这么做。不管怎样，终于有一天我把那只暴脾气的公橘猫带回家了，我爸妈找不到主人，就让我养着他了。他的名字叫Kevin。”她往嘴里扔了一块罗克福干酪，然后又喝了一口红酒。

 

“Kevin是一只很棒的猫，但是他到了晚年开始很爱放屁，我把他名字改成了屁精。”她笑着说，“你养过猫吗？”

 

“养过，”Delphine说道，“但她不爱放屁，这可真好，因为她总是盘在我脖子上睡觉。”

 

“是啊，那真是很好了。因为猫的屁吧，那真是，世界最臭。它们就像是……把狗的屁装进塑料袋，再放在太阳底下烤上三天。”

 

“呕……Cosima，”Delphine哈哈大笑道，“闭嘴！”

 

Cosima举起手比划了一个“得分！”的手势，大声笑道：“姐就是这么厉害！”

 

Delphine叫来侍应生点了一份蚌壳，又加了一点面包。她和Cosima又聊到自己的父母。Delphine讲到自己曾经在肯尼亚住了一年，那是她被送去寄宿学校前最后一次跟父母一起旅行。她架子上的那些面具就是来自那里，它们也是Delphine从法国带过来的唯一的东西。她还没画过它们，她说道。

 

“你在那边玩得开心吗？”Cosima问。

 

“噢，非常，”Delphine回答道，“那是我童年里最快乐的一段时光。”

 

Delphine将手伸过去捏了捏Cosima的手。就在她坐回身时，她从Cosima肩头看见了什么东西，让她的心一下跳到了嗓子眼。她整个人僵住了。Cosima看着她，显然搞不清这种突然的气氛变化是怎么回事。

 

“怎么了？”她问道，转身往后看。

 

街的那头有个人正朝她们走过来，是Isabelle。


	10. Chapter 10

I

“不是吧，”Cosima说，“那是她吗？”

 

Delphine毫无防备，她见到Isabelle时的各种反应是瞬间发生的，全然不受她的控制。她想要推开桌子起身消失，但她的身体一动也不能动。血液直冲入大脑，从后面压迫着她的眼睛和额头，消灭了她的一切思考。她不自觉地用嘴巴呼吸着，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动着，像一只在牢笼中扑腾的小鸟。她有一个十字路口的缓冲时间来让自己平静，当Isabelle走到可打招呼的距离时，她已恢复到能够放开捏紧的椅子扶手，并深深看向Cosima；当她再转过身面向Isabelle时，她刚刚走到桌前。

 

Isabelle在某个下午来到阁楼，出乎意料地结束了她们的关系，自那以后，Delphine便再也没见过她了。她告诉Delphine，她对她们进入这种独占的感情关系感到很不舒服。“我很在乎你，Delphine，”Isabelle这么说道，“但我没有爱上你。而且我并不想要这个……这个……正在进行的事。我并不想要一段恋爱，好吗？我只是想跟人上床，想找乐子。从我们第一次在一起时，我就这么告诉你的。我从没骗过你。”Delphine将手插入头发中，在房间里来回走着，她感到无法相信，连身体都不知道要怎么正常运作了。就在前一晚，她们还做爱了……不，她们还上床了……而当时Isabelle一点也没说自己有多不开心。“对不起，”Isabelle接着说，“但所有这些情感，这些真情实意，对我来说太多了。我需要分开。”

 

Isabelle离开后， Delphine无法接受这样突然的、终局一样的分手。接下来的几天里，她给Isabelle发了很多次短信，说想要再谈谈，也说理解她们的关系无需承诺，但Isabelle全然不为所动。Delphine终于放弃了。几个月过去了，她好不容易让自己从内到外焕然一新，她已将Isabelle埋葬到某个地方去了——她因为太伤心而无法去触碰那段记忆，也因为太生气而无法让它彻底消逝。

 

现在她看着Isabelle走过来，她的前任白皙的皮肤和铜色的头发还是一如既往的漂亮。Delphine的各种知觉都滑向了一边，她感到自己抓不住它们，解读不了它们。她迷迷糊糊的脑子只来得及抓住一个熟悉的印象，然后作出了一幅肖像画——橙色，金色，蓝色，像冰面上的余烬。她先产生了一股想逃回家的欲望；接着又产生了一股稍微弱一点的、想粗暴地质问她的欲望。随后，那幅画就消失了，而她什么也没做。

 

Isabelle站在她们桌前，像往常一样大方友好、镇定自若地向Cosima做着自我介绍。Delphine内心无法控制地将眼前这个Isabelle和她曾经认识的那个进行比较：她将头发剪短了一些，但是更时尚了；她的双眼仍然迷人，是Delphine之前和之后都从未见过的冰蓝色；她的皮肤如牛奶般光滑细腻，脸颊透出点粉红。但那张漂亮脸蛋上的生动的双眼，此时却没有对准Delphine——那双眼睛只是看了她，但没有看见她。

 

Isabelle看上去没什么变化，她已经开始用她的风趣幽默跟Cosima开起玩笑了，Delphine有些苦涩地想，这是她为了散发魅力和留下好印象的一贯方式。Delphine将Isabelle的举止和外表放进了她脑子里贴着“未曾改变”的标签的分类，这让她感到备受侮辱，因为她自己曾变得都认不出自己来了。她曾经那么努力挣扎地要去找回自己，去找回自己的本心，而现在眼前站着的这个女人，曾把她的心像鳄梨果核一样挖出来扔掉，却对这段经历无动于衷。当Isabelle又转过来对Delphine说着些什么，就好像她只是随便一个认识的人而已时，Delphine再次努力从她脸上找寻着各种迹象——后悔让她走的迹象，为伤害了她而感到抱歉的迹象——但是她什么都没有找到。

 

她们聊到了画廊，说到了Delphine需要回去取回的画作，终于，Isabelle跟她们道别，走回了街的那头，进入了一家服装店。Delphine脸如寒霜，一言不发。

 

“怎么回事？你还好吗？”Cosima问道，“你看上去有点吓坏了。”

 

“没什么，”Delphine回道，“我只是没想到会碰见她。”然后她接着说：“准备好走了吗？”

 

她没等Cosima回答，便叫来侍应生结账。她如此心神不定，连小费都算不出来，最后她多扔了二十美元在桌上，只为了她们能赶紧离开。Cosima安静地坐着，什么话也没说。

 

她们离开时，那份蚌壳丝毫未曾动过。

 

II

当Delphine把Cosima送回伯克利取自己的车时，她们发生了争执——或者在Delphine看来是争执。Cosima想跟她过夜，无论是在阁楼或是在她自己的公寓都好。她说她想聊聊Isabelle，想安慰一下Delphine，或者至少想弄清楚咖啡馆那里到底怎么回事。但Delphine想一个人呆着，而且她一刻也不能等了。她们坐在卡车里，车就停在Cosima的车子后面，但Cosima不肯下车。虽然Delphine也很想坦诚一点，想缓解一点Cosima的担忧，但她发现她无法软化自己的语调，也无法控制脸上的肌肉，她无法做出咬牙忿恨或一脸冷漠以外的表情。她的心里很慌乱，怕自己说出什么不好听的话来，但她控制不了自己。所有情绪都向她压来，她需要从中逃开。

 

Cosima一遍又一遍地努力安抚她。她说自己可以只是陪她坐着，倾听她想说的，或者也可以待在另一个房间什么都不用交流。她说她很担心，她从没见过Delphine这么生气。 _你跟_ _Isabelle_ _之间到底发生了什么？_ 她问道。最后，她终于放弃了，她打开车门准备往回走，在关上车门前又停在了那里。Delphine用自己尽可能好的语调说自己很抱歉。Cosima提议自己第二天来阁楼找她，或许她们那会儿可以聊聊，然后她可以为她做模特，她想要开始还她所欠的课时费。

 

Delphine被这个提议刺痛了。因为这意味着Cosima仍认为她们之间是有一笔债的，而到了某个时点，她们俩之间这点最后的可以量化的东西，是可以被还清的。Delphine感觉到自己点了点头，她知道这场对话是她挑起的，这种紧张的氛围全是她的错，更糟的是，她知道自己暴露了自己的软弱。但在那一刻，她感到自己完全无力去改变正在发生的事。她发动车子开了出去，虽然她并不想让Cosima看着她离开。她一开出停车场，浑身便止不住地颤抖，直到晚上她在淋浴下想要洗掉这一天时也未能停止。

 

III

第二天，Delphine感觉自己好多了，她已经把那些焦虑又推回它们平时畏缩的小洞里去了。她给Cosima发短信道歉，并提议她来阁楼准备资格考试。 _我会做午饭，_ 她主动提议， _然后下午你就可以在我准备画画的时候复习功课。_

 

Cosima是在刚中午的时候到的。Delphine抱了抱她，并再次跟她道歉。她吻着她的头发，贪婪地闻着她身上的味道，那些味道让她想起了她们之间的欢笑和欢爱。然后她退开一步，跟Cosima说自己午饭做了胡桃南瓜汤，炙烤干酪外馅三明治配盐之花。这顿饭吃得很舒服，东西既好吃又简单，她们聊了一些寻常的事。她们洗好碗后，Delphine帮Cosima从车上搬了一摞书上来，Cosima把一些书堆在沙发旁边——她通常学习的地方——然后把另外一些书放在咖啡桌和沙发垫上。Delphine去工作室准备画具，并思考着要让Cosima摆什么姿势。

 

她自从大学后就没再以超现实主义笔法作画过，也从没尝试过卡拉瓦乔的暗色调主义。她想要在此方法上做一些调整，用更印象派的笔法来画——保留对光的绝妙处理，但弱化一点人物的完美性。这很冒险，因为明暗法的震撼之处就在于照在人物皮肤上的光线和画面的绝对清晰。她期待着挑战，但在这种面对挑战的兴奋之下，她又为自己要画Cosima而感到十分紧张。画画是她最私人的、最能自我定义的事，而她在Isabelle之后没再使用过人体模特。将自己的两名情人并排在她内心的安全之处是很危险的，而昨天发生的事更是以最让人心烦的方式揭露了这一事实。

 

虽然她内心对此有所保留，但她还是很高兴Cosima来了阁楼。她尽量将那些担忧放在一边，不想因为自己不能从Isabelle的阴影之下摆脱出来而失去Cosima。她希望在画画的过程中，自己可以沉浸在创作之中；而Cosima则变成一个模特，只是一具身体，而非一个爱人。她处在画家的身份时总是更游刃有余，可以帮她理清思路；而物化Cosima则可以用不那么毁灭性的焦虑去面对她，Cosima会以为这只是她画画的方式。Delphine在布置工作场景的时候不断试图平复自己的不安，但她的内心仍然暗潮涌动。Cosima一直十分为当模特而兴奋，但Delphine不知道敏感的她在看到自己的态度时，会作何反应。

 

IV

Cosima复习了一下午功课后，到了那天傍晚，她做好了做模特的准备。Delphine几乎花了整整一个小时去将她摆出各种姿势：坐在椅子上，坐在沙发上或者坐在地板上；她躺下去，站起来，脸朝外，脸朝里或者脸朝下。Delphine让她显露出不同的态度：好奇，忧虑，满足，专注。在此过程中，Delphine不时会轻轻触碰着Cosima，将她的手或脸调到正确的位置；每当这时，Cosima都会朝她微微笑一下。有时Cosima会讲个笑话，或者她们会聊一下艺术，但大部分时候，她们只是安静地陪伴着彼此。

 

最终Delphine决定画坐在藏青色沙发上的Cosima。那是个安妮女王风格的沙发，有着弯曲的扶手和突出的靠背，她觉得这个沙发很适合用来画她脑子里那些丰满女人的静态写生。Delphine和Cosima将沙发搬到她用来放静物写生布景桌的阳台上，把桌子摆到沙发后面。她们又花了几分钟调整这两件家具的位置，直到完全达到Delphine想要的角度。然后Delphine又在沙发上搭了一条布来确定色彩主题；她又让Cosima拿几本她的书过来，加上一些Delphine的书和她架子上的东西，Delphine将它们布置在地板上；Delphine在桌子上铺了一张乳白色的布，同样在上面放了几本书。

 

当画面的骨架搭好以后，Delphine让Cosima跟着她来到架子边上，“选一些你喜欢的东西，”她说道，然后看着Cosima正认真思索。她选了那几个非洲面具，一个高高的水晶金字塔，一个粗糙的木盒子——上面立着个中国小人，和一个灵活的木头写生小人模型。

 

“再选一个，”Delphine说，“你跟奇数在一起比较搭。”Cosima想了一会儿，选了那个黄色的陶罐。

 

她们回到布景区域，Delphine将这些东西放在静物桌上，她不时走回画板检查角度和高度，当她终于满意了之后，她让Cosima脱掉衣服躺在沙发上。“这样可以吗？”她问道，“如果你想的话，你可以穿着内裤。”

 

Cosima脱掉了所有衣服，让Delphine为她摆姿势；Delphine在她和画板间来回走动着，不断地检查角度、调整姿势。她终于摆出了Delphine想要的姿势：她仰卧在沙发上，取下眼镜，后面那只手臂盖在眼睛上；她后面那条腿曲起来，前面那条腿从沙发边缘垂下，前脚掌轻轻放在地上。Delphine拿了一条深红色的天鹅绒布料盖在她身上，将其调整出好看的褶皱，遮住了Cosima的肚子和小腹下部。最后她跪在沙发前，小心地调整Cosima前面这只手臂的位置，让她掌心向上，轻轻地放在地上那摞书上；她将眼镜轻轻挂在Cosima的指间，眼镜轻轻地摆动着，直到找到最后的平衡点。她的内心突然对Cosima充满了无尽的温柔，为她的耐心，为她愿意让Delphine任意摆弄自己直到觉得满意为止，为她美丽的躯体。在她站起身来之前，她俯下身，轻轻在Cosima唇间印上一吻。

 

V

那天晚上她梦见了一双翅膀。它们高高地、一动不动地悬在她的头顶上方，情状可怖。它们没有连接点，而是以一种向上的力从彼此的体内长出来；羽毛的骨脊十分尖利，翎毛鲜亮。那些羽毛一层一层地叠在一起，看上去像百褶纸裙，或是像鼓膜的叶片，又像是吓人的一片片舌头。它们身上潜藏的野性、性能量均清晰可见。

 

她张着嘴直瞪着眼前的场景，这一个片刻延展开来，紧压在她的胸前。这时她察觉到一股正在汇聚的意图，她知道那对翅膀即将要扫荡下来，击打在她身上。她感到一阵恐慌：当翅膀扫荡下来时会发生什么呢？它们是会轻抚过她的身体，还是会将她狠狠摧毁呢？ 

 

她看出了翅膀之下肌肉的挪动收紧，看见羽翼顶峰往下轻点随后又提起。她想要闭上眼睛，想要低下头保护自己的喉咙，但她一动也不能动。于是她放弃了挣扎，在寒冷和恐惧中，静候着那一击。可怕的翅膀辉扫过来，黑暗瞬间降临，覆盖了一切。当它们向她冲来时，她屏住呼吸，放开了自己。

 

她猛地从梦中惊醒，浑身颤抖，心里十分害怕。体内有升腾而起的欲望。


	11. Chapter 11

I

摆姿势，挂布料，调光，素描，拍照检查，重新悬挂布料，撞色搭配。一步一步地，Delphine认真推进着每个步骤。Cosima是一个好模特，她可以躺下来三四十分钟都一动不动。当她摆姿势时，她仿佛进入了自己的脑内世界。Delphine以为她会想聊天，但大部分时候她都是安静的，让Delphine好奇她的心思飘到哪里去了。她在想她的论文吗？她在让思绪漫游吗？她正像Delphine一样，把那些让她坐立难安的疑虑推到一边吗？

 

Delphine让自己戴上了画家角色的面纱，让她内心深处的那个身份浮现出来，在画布上尽情挥洒，这一计划在大部分时候都是有效的。她的肉体是在场的，当然了，甚至可以说是十分可亲的。但她与Cosima一起工作时，她的内心就像蜗牛一样小心翼翼，一旦感觉到自己对Cosima有太多喜欢，一旦感觉到自己太想要放下画笔、在沙发上诱惑Cosima时，她就会立马缩回壳内。她可以让Cosima随时看她的身体、随时触碰她，但她不能忍受自己在穿着画家衣服时拥有这些感情。因为这幅Cosima的画的骨架是来自理智，来自技艺，而不是来自激情。

 

通常她在画一个人体模特的时候，是不用去考虑跟对方的关系的，她可以完全地放开自己，一点也不会因为受到吸引而害怕。但她与Cosima的关系是亲密的、热烈的，所以这种感觉必须被压制下去。Cosima很喜欢她，她已经表达过非常多次了。她还知道Cosima想要继续靠近，她想要靠近过来与她融合在一起、形影不离；她进入了Delphine之前跟Isabelle在一起时的境地——深深陷入爱情，想要比性更多的东西。所以Delphine在画画时将Cosima物品化了，只把她当成一个模特而不是爱人，这样她才有时间去思考，或者是抽离。

 

对于将爱人成功地挡在自己内心圣所的门外，Delphine的心情是很矛盾的。时不时地抽离出去让她更有安全感，但她同时也觉得她正在错过什么东西，或者是正在拿她并不想失去的东西冒险。她怎么能在爱画画和爱Cosima的同时不让这两者相交呢？不带着爱意去画画的感觉是不对的；让Cosima太深入自己骨髓的感觉则是危险的。她不知道要如何在不伤及Cosima真挚的爱意的情况下，将自己的这一部分分离出来；也不知道让自己进入那种全无恐惧或保留的状态到底对不对。毕竟，正如Isabelle刚刚提醒了她的那样，爱会带来痛苦，无人可以避免。

 

II

Cosima参加资格考试的那天，Delphine早早的就起来了，还精心打扮了自己。Cosima邀请她来旁听她的考试——考试是口语形式，在一个阶梯教室内进行，所以旁听者不会打扰到她和考官。Cosima十分肯定自己能通过考试，她向Delphine承认自己的导师已经跟她暗示过了，只要她不在考场上尿裤子或者做什么别的丢脸的事，她的论文开题答辩都是会通过的。男生们会在之后为她举办一场派对，每个人都笃定Cosima不仅会通过考试，并且一定会在考场上大杀四方。

 

Delphine来到了考点，看见Scott，Alison和Ira坐在外面。

 

“嗨，Delphine，”Scott说道，“我们在这儿等你呢。”

 

“嗨，”Delphine说，跟每个人都拥抱了一下，“Cosima没跟我说你们会来，很高兴见到你们。”

 

“你会来参加派对吗？我做了炖牛肉。”Ira说。

 

“当然了，”Delphine微笑道，“我怎么会错过。”

 

他们进了大楼，站在讲演厅的后面，考试还有二十分钟才开始。Cosima正跟一个在Delphine看来是她的考官之一的女人说话。当Cosima看见他们时，便请求走开一下，然后沿着台阶一路小跑了上来。她跟朋友们逗趣了一下，然后又吻了Delphine。

 

“谢谢你们来，史酷比们！”

 

他们在一起聊了几分钟，Alison抓紧抛出几个可能会在考试里用到的引文和建议，接着其中一个教授就把Cosima叫下去开始考试了。Delphine和大家一起坐在教室的最高处，Scott坐在了Delphine的旁边，以便可以随着考试进行悄声给她进行讲解。从最后一排俯瞰前面的课桌和讲台，Delphine想到了牙齿，她的脑中出现了一根粉红色的舌头伸进一张张开的嘴巴的画面。她立马把这个画面从脑子里拿掉，十分羞愧于自己如此不合时宜地创作了一幅具有情色意味的画。

 

考试的第一个环节有四十五分钟，内容是中古时期的英国文学。考官要求Cosima口述 _卡德蒙的赞美诗_ 、 _埃克塞特手稿_ 以及拉丁文的普及和央格鲁撒克逊语言崛起之间的关系，同时要求她从 _贝奥武夫_ 中至少引用五句古英语，并将之翻译为现代文——Cosima共引用了十二句。然后是关于 _高文爵士与绿衣骑士_ 和 _坎特伯雷故事集_ 的一些提问，她同样需要引用里面的原文；以及 _白鸟议会_ 和一些别的中古英文文学作品的社会背景和象征意义。中间有一阵，Cosima因自己对托马斯·摩尔的 _乌托邦_ 有着与正统观点不同的理解而与考官展开了进一步讨论。然后第一个环节就结束了。

 

中间有十分钟的休息时间，考官们凑在一起商量评分，Cosima则坐着喝了一瓶水。Delphine听着Scott、Ira和Alison轻声讨论着Cosima发挥得如何。Alison有些担心Cosima对乌托邦的观点是错误的，但Scott却认为考官们会很赞赏Cosima对自己观点的坚决维护和她引用如此多原文的能力。他们一致认为Cosima发挥得很好，她对自己的专业知识显然十分精通，并且他们第一千次惊叹她能记住那么多时期的文学作品中的原文内容。Delphine虽然对他们说的东西几乎一窍不通，但她仍感觉内心有什么东西在翻腾着。看着Cosima用文字作画，如此热情，如此自信，Delphine感到内心一阵激荡，同时感到自己对她的喜爱又更深了一层。她意识到她们的热情是如此相通。

 

考试的第二个环节开始了。考官刚宣布了考题内容，那三个博士候选生就用眼神互相击了个掌。Scott靠过来对Delphine悄悄说：“她对这个知识点烂熟于心，你就好好坐着看大师表演吧。”

 

事实证明Cosima确实十分了解二十世纪英国文学。她胸有成竹地深入回答了考官提的所有问题，尤其是关于现代主义的兴起和一战时期的诗人——她显然十分喜欢他们。Delphine再次感受到了爱意、骄傲和一丝敬畏在内心升起，她想要找到一个方法画出Cosima的语言、她的知识和她条理清晰的阐述。她想要进一步了解Cosima热爱的这些东西，这样她就能成为这个文字世界的一部分。她有些奇怪地感觉到自己在Cosima的世界里比在她自己的世界里更能放开自己，虽然她也不知道为什么。

 

口语考试的第三个环节是Cosima的论文开题答辩。她的表现无可挑剔，考官们只稍微商量了一会儿便向Cosima宣布她以最高成绩通过了，并告诉她可以开始写她的论文了。Delphine和其他人在教室后面大声欢呼起来，这次大家真实地进行了击掌庆祝，Cosima跟考官们握手致谢后便跑了上来。Scott将她抱起来转圈，大家全都大笑大叫着恭喜她的精彩表现。Delphine最后一个抱的她，她们的拥抱在大家的注目下持续了好一会儿，然后她们就一起往Scott的公寓出发了。他们开心激动得就像大一新生一样。

 

III

当Cosima带着泰餐外卖过来时，Delphine正坐在绘图桌前画着草图。Cosima亲了亲她的后颈，从她的肩头看过去，说：“噢，很棒啊，你已经开始画你的设计图了。你想现在吃东西还是晚点？你正处在闭关状态吗？”

 

“我们现在吃吧，”Delphine说，“我饿死了，而且我也想跟你聊聊这个项目。”

 

她们坐在餐桌前，坐在现在已成为了“她们的椅子”里，开始吃着Tom Cha Goong家的香辣茄子和绿木瓜沙拉。Delphine开始讲起她对教堂窗户的设计思路。

 

“我研究了彩绘玻璃窗的发展史，感觉它们更多着重于突出赞美上帝的恩典，我并没看到什么设计思路是把它们作为上帝对子民说话的窗口。”

 

“嗯，这些窗户本来就是人类为上帝造的，而不是反过来，所以会那样也是有道理的。”Cosima说道，“而且，当时那些欧洲的天主教堂之间都在暗自较劲，比拼着谁能造出最浮华、最昂贵的窗户，就有点属于城市之间关于‘人类赞美自己’活动竞赛，所以没谁会吝惜花钱。这是中世纪版的‘弱势群体拍照秀’，事情的真实目的并没有声明出来的那么纯粹。”

 

Delphine用筷子夹了一只虾，她把虾吞下去以后说道：“嗯，那正好就证实了我的想法。我想把窗户的重点放到它头上去，我想设计出那种窗户，可以让‘上帝’——她用手比了个引号——跟他的子民对话。所以我在考虑使用那种透光的玻璃，让阳光可以从外面照射进来，照亮教堂的内部，而不只是照亮玻璃自己。如果我使用花窗玻璃，就可以让窗户随着太阳的移动产生一种移动的棱镜效果，这样‘上帝’就会在子民之间移动着。亚利桑那州的阳光十分明亮，这个视觉效果会明显的。而且这样的话，即使在晚上光也可以从窗户透出来。”

 

“我现在需要的是你帮我出出主意，关于窗户的顺序。”她把一只脚放到了椅子上，对于讨论自己的想法感到十分兴奋。

 

“我要设计正厅的八扇窗户和圣坛后面的一扇巨大的窗户，所以我在想使用圣经里一系列有翅膀的生灵：炽天使，智天使，给先知喂食的渡鸦，来自诺亚方舟的鸽子，就那一类东西吧。然后圣坛后面的窗户就画上大天使加百列和米迦勒，他们正赞美着鸽子形象的圣灵。我想给他们画上巨大的翅膀，这样人们的视线就可以被往上拉。当太阳升起时，人们一定会惊叹于阳光从窗户顶上洒下的情景。”

 

Cosima听得十分兴奋，说道：“这听上去真的太棒了。我喜欢把窗户作为一个光线的传导者而非终结者这个主意，感觉充满了各种含义，当然，这是作为一个无神论者的观点。但我不知道你是想让我做什么，听上去你已经想通所有事情了。”

 

“嗯，我想让你帮我想想正厅窗户的顺序——是随机的吗？是按那些生灵在圣经中出现的顺序吗？是按他们的地位或重要性顺序吗？还是说从审美上让窗户看上去更美的顺序？”

 

“首先，让我们先来讨论一下彩虹怎么样？诺亚方舟上的彩虹不是象征着上帝对他的信徒的承诺吗？彩绘玻璃会投下彩虹，所以会有非常多的象征符号出现：天使和天使长，赞美主的教众，上帝向信徒投下彩虹。我必须得说这种东西会让我非常兴奋，你知道的，就没有什么我不喜欢的象征符号。”

 

“象征符号，隐喻，明喻，头韵，夸张手法。你就是个语言小荡妇。”Delphine开玩笑道。

 

“这从一个艺术小荡妇嘴里听到还真不容易呢。”Cosima也玩笑回应。

 

Delphine张大嘴巴露出自己正在咀嚼的食物，Cosima窃笑道：“很好，我一直很喜欢‘眼见为食’。”

 

“不用客气，”Delphine哈哈大笑，她接着刚才的话题问道，“所以，按什么顺序？”

 

“既然这些生灵都是具有肉身的，且是有象征意义的——如果你相信这一类东西的话——我认为他们应该按照圣洁的程度来，越圣洁的就越靠近圣坛。这样你就可以描绘出宗教传统中的敬神思路，那会非常吸引神职人员和信徒们，也可以更突出上帝从窗外透入回应的感觉。”

 

Delphine兴奋地扭动着，把另一只脚也放了上来，在椅子上蹲起了身子。“我在研究的过程中发现了很多有意思的事，”她说道，“你知道炽天使和智天使的区别吗？”

 

Cosima摇了摇头。

 

“嗯，炽天使是级别最高的天使，他们守护上帝的神殿。他们有火红色的脸和六只翅膀——两只覆盖脸，两只覆盖脚，两只用来飞翔。他们围绕着神殿，口中不停地吟唱着神啊神啊神啊。”

 “神他妈啊，”Cosima玩笑着接道。

 

Delphine被逗得大笑，朝Cosima扔了一块木瓜才接着说道：“智天使在我看来更吓人，他有四张脸——狮子，老鹰，公牛和人脸；有四只长满了眼睛的翅膀；还有狮身和牛蹄。我等不及要画这个了，你能想象阳光从那些眼睛里照进来的画面吗？”

 

“那真是诡异的、吓人的酷。”Cosima说，“因为，我意思是，谁知道呢？智天使总是被画成一个有点胖的光屁股壮汉，那些大师作品早就该被更新了。你就是米开朗基罗2.0版本。”

 

Delphine又朝她扔了一块木瓜。

 

“你是想让我变得更汁（姬）吗？”Cosima笑道，身子朝Delphine凑近，“因为……已经够姬了。” 

 

“那可真是画蛇添足了，亲爱的。”Delphine回道，凑过去吻了一下她。

 

“不管怎样吧，”Cosima用手往嘴里扔了块茄子，坐回身子接着说道，“炽天使在最前面，然后是智天使——去掉光屁股，你觉得怎样？”

 

“然后是正厅的窗户，”Delphine说，“一侧的窗户画渡鸦给先知喂食，另一侧画耶稣给渡鸦喂食，用来象征宽恕；然后画上鸽子，献祭的鸽子和诺亚的鸽子。”

 

“你对这个真的懂很多啊。”

 

“谷歌是我的朋友，”Delphine笑道，“事实上，我们上周大部分时间都待在一起，我们已经订婚了。”她伸出空无一物的无名指说：“虚拟钻戒。”

 

“搞研究真的超性感。”Cosima说。她放松地张开嘴巴，闭上眼睛，做出一个 _天哪你真的超辣_ 的表情。Delphine哈哈大笑。

 

Cosima睁开眼睛问道：“你要不要在窗户下放一些圣经摘句？”

 

“什么？什么圣经摘句？”

 

“你知道，就是描述那些生灵的，提到它们名字的句子，人们也许会想知道呢。而且那些引文还可以帮忙解释你的设计意图，我双手双脚赞同使用摘句。”她的笑容超级有感染力。

 

“这个工作就留给你了。”Delphine玩笑道。

 

“插入文字是我一生的使命，”Cosima说，“要不要我们去床上，让我往你身体里插入点文字？”

 

IV

在把双唇径直往Delphine腿间袭去时，Cosima总有办法让它们变得格外柔软。她会先放松自己的嘴唇，直到它们变得肿胀、绵软，再去挑引另一双唇。Delphine想把那双唇含入自己口中，想轻咬拉扯，想不断揉抚，好像她们可以仅凭爱抚就到达终点一样。Cosima是故意让嘴巴显露出性感官的意味的，这让Delphine总是充满着冲动——她想要吞入，想要翻转，想要压制，想要吸吮，直到将Cosima的双唇彻底覆盖或尽吞口中。

 

她们在前一轮的欢爱中已经十分湿润了，此刻两人对向坐着——Cosima的腿在上面——她们身子紧贴在一起，不断地亲吻着对方。Delphine一只手放在Cosima的后腰上，将她拉向自己，她感觉到湿滑的毛发和大腿贴在自己的小腹和两侧。她们不时分开身子，变换亲吻的角度，乳房也随之时而紧贴、时而分开。Delphine感觉自己的身体完全地活了过来，皮肤一触即燃，乳尖也尖挺而敏感。这场性事就好像是在一个饱和的调色盘里装填她的笔刷，她想把所有感受通通吸进自己的身体，再通通涂抹到Cosima身上；她要将她的感慨、感情和感想用最温柔的笔触毫不保留地印画在Cosima身上，直至笔刷枯竭为止。

 

Cosima是一个无可挑剔的爱人——体贴、有责任心、懂得钟情。当她触碰自己时，Delphine会努力从自己脑内世界脱离，只留下身体，去感受那因愉悦而充血、悸动的滋味。Cosima的腰轻轻地摆动着，Delphine收紧小腹，往上用同样的频率挺动着自己的腰部，她想要为两具身体提供更充分的接触和刺激。时不时的，一滴汗珠或是蜜液会滴落在她的腹部，她便会像一颗投入池塘的石子一样深深地沉入在来自下体的快感中。她有太多的感觉——她感觉到了压迫，热量，潮湿，还感觉到了Cosima喉咙和身体深处的震颤。她的身体太过兴奋，以至于无法在脑中构建出一幅完整的画面，但她从闭上的眼帘后感受到了黑暗，蒸汽，以及紫红色的连绵波浪从遍布纹理的、富有弹性的小山丘上滚过。

 

终于，Cosima打断了她们的亲吻，喘息道：“天啊，抚摸我。”说完，她便往后退开一些。Delphine的手从Cosima的后腰处来到身前，她将拇指放在Cosima腿间湿滑的凸起处，缓慢地打着转，其余手指则蜷收着；她知道，在Cosima高潮到来前，她的手指和小臂都会因持续的动作而感到烧灼，但她现在只想好好地享受此刻的欢愉。她想象自己的指尖印上一道道错综复杂的沟壑和迷宫，让Cosima的潮湿从中间烧灼淌过；她想象用这升起的指涡去触碰Cosima的每一根神经，让欲念之火从一具身体燃烧到另一具身体。

 

她移开了拇指，掌心朝上，将两根手指滑入了爱人的体内。为了给予更充分的角度，Cosima将身子往后仰了一些，但Delphine随即便俯身贴上，不想跟她的身体有片刻分离。她轻轻地抽送着，全神贯注地感受着温暖湿润的内壁吸吮着她的手指。她感到自己的心脏升腾至喉咙，又在泪腺处盘踞，让眼前的Cosima变得模糊不清，简化成了一片移动的色彩和一声声急促的、动情的喘息。Delphine持续地动作着，直到视线再次清晰。她看见Cosima正温柔地望着她的脸。她忽然意识到，即使无法可施，她也想将自己所有的一切攻入眼前这个女人的身体：她的恐惧，她的天赋，她的同情，她的记忆，月光，画，还有那个黄色的陶罐。

 

V

Delphine从床上起身，她已经习惯于在深夜作画了。Cosima睡得正香，Delphine想独自思索一下她的画，有可能还会重画一下。她蹑足走到工作室，打开灯后，又回头看了下Cosima是否有被惊扰到。Cosima翻了个身，但显然还沉沉地睡着，她的呼吸缓慢而均匀，因为一边鼻子压在了枕头下面而发出轻微的出气声。

 

Delphine站在自己的画作前。这是一幅好画，Cosima的皮肤在灯光下显得无比生动，身体比例也正确无误。她抓住了Cosima的神韵，即使她的脸藏在手臂之下；颜色的调度，弱化的现实感，均让画作之后的真人透纸而出。这幅肖像给人的印象是一个风华正茂的女人，一个拥有着心灵和头脑的女人，一个性感尤物。Delphine很满意她选的风格，她将印象派光线充足的色彩与黑暗的背景融合得很好。这幅画张力十足。

 

尽管如此，Delphine仍然觉得不开心。她的本能告诉她有哪里不对。她把画侧着放，认真端详着，又放回了原位。她在寻找什么呢？她想。这幅画能卖个好价钱，它笔法新颖，技巧正确。她感到一阵焦虑，即使是那些她认为失败了的作品，或是那些她重画了的作品，她也会感觉到自己跟它们存在着某种连结。但她对这件作品除了有种技艺上的满足以外，没有感受到任何别的东西。她又盯着这幅画看了很久，它看上去正如自己提笔前设想的一样，它看上去传达了Cosima的所有细节。但它看上去就是不像爱情。


	12. Chapter 12

I

她看见了塞在她咖啡杯下的纸条，纸条被装在一个名片大小的紫色玻璃纸信封内。Cosima一定是在出门之前将纸条留在那里的，她要陪父母去逛农夫市场。Cosima保证了回来时会给她带墨西哥酸嫩黄瓜——她说它们看上去就像小西瓜一样——并会教她做泡菜。这会是一个非常可爱的夜晚。

她打开了小信封，里面是一张水彩色的纸。纸是被从哪里撕下来的，所以有参差的毛边，上面用漂亮的绿色墨水写着： _「你只需记得，当你打开信时，信封是我以吻封缄的。我将它带在我的口袋里。我将自己折成很小的形状，好让我能装得进去。」_ Delphine有些困惑，信在哪里？玻璃纸的信封并没有封口，所以Cosima指的应该不是它。她在阁楼里找来找去，但什么也没找到，并没有什么东西被塞在什么东西下面。或许它会被邮寄过来？她慢慢转身再仔细找了一次，但仍一无所获。好吧，她心想，她总会找到的，或者等Cosima回来时再问问她。这会儿她只随手将纸条塞进自己的开襟毛衣口袋里，然后就去工作室了。她很快便把这件事抛在了脑后。

 

她正在忙着准备提交设计方案，除了要求提供的电子稿之外，她还准备给那九扇窗户做一个纸质版本。她会使用一张巨大的工匠纸，将那扇圣坛壁龛后的大窗户画在正中间，用色彩饱满的油性彩铅着色；将其余八扇正厅窗户用钢笔和墨水画在它的周围，两边各画四扇；在每一扇窗户下用很小的字迹写出窗户上所画的生灵的名字，并摘录圣经中描述它的句子。最后，在整张图纸的底端，用油性铅笔画一个教堂内部场景的矩形示意图，并将光线从窗户透入的效果以光斑的形式展示出来。

 

Delphine已经有很长时间没有如此享受于作画了。没有需要隐藏的感情，没有失败的沮丧，只有纯粹的创作能量。当然了，她很清楚此中的讽刺意味——她正在创作一件艺术作品，这个作品会让世界上很大一部分人都感受到情感和意义；然而她却没有这些情绪，她没有以痛苦或关怀来作画。这种感觉十分奇妙。她微笑着选了一首曲子来陪伴她。里姆斯基·科萨科夫的 _Russian Easter_ 是另一个添加了基督教元素的无神论者作品，她还没来得及坐下，序曲开场的巴松管、长笛和双簧管弹奏出的一个个音符便已充盈了整个阁楼。

 

II

用钢笔画的正厅窗户已经完成，她只用了最少一点白色和浅蓝色铅笔去提色，但是壁龛窗户的最后着色还等着她动笔。她闭上眼睛，在脑中预想她即将画出的壮观画面。她睁开眼后，重新回顾了她夹在绘图桌和画架上的各种草图和参考资料——翅膀的草图和作品，一些让她感兴趣的人脸，几张鸟类飞翔或求偶的照片，以及她对窗户设计的最后一版完整草图。她的手边是一些窗户自身的原材料——斜面玻璃，蚀刻玻璃，不同厚度的窗户玻璃，以及不同材质的通透花窗玻璃。所有玻璃都覆上了一层UV镜片，以防止教堂的内饰和亚麻织品因阳光的直射而褪色。她准备好开始了。

Delphine工作了整整一个上午，测量、草绘、改进草图。到了午饭时间，她开始准备画窗框草图，也就是稳固住玻璃的金属条。她确信框架自身也必须具有美感，而不能只是作为一个必需品。窗框设计非常关键，如果没有窗框，窗户的每一个角度——无论是物理性还是象征性——都将无处承载。华丽的玻璃依赖于平凡的铅、锌，寻常之物撑托起了非凡作品。

 

将玻璃所能承载的压力纳入考虑，这对她来说是一个很大的挑战。她平时无需考虑这些因素，而有着物理限制的艺术创作让人既兴奋又烦躁。为信徒们设计的漂亮窗户，光是表达出他们的信仰和需求是不够的，这些窗户的结构还必须是坚固牢靠的。

 

当她终于放松下来时，她开始想象没有玻璃的窗户，想象风穿过教堂、窗框栏格呼呼作响的样子。她在脑中绘制出一幅图：这些窗框在太阳的照耀下闪动着橙色的光芒，它们的影子投入进圣所，玻璃的碎片散落一地。它们在那短暂的一刻里是动人的、美丽的，随后它们便重回平凡。它们短暂地占据了优势地位，为上帝代言，然后它们的一切荣耀便像胎膜一样被剥离掉了。

 

III

Cosima回来的时候，Delphine因为连续工作好几个小时已经筋疲力尽了。她的脑中已形成了一幅美丽的肖像画：米迦勒和加百利站在一起，他们的翅膀和双手都伸向上帝；他们的脸让人想起拉斐尔前派画作里的女主人公，有着高挺的鼻子和饱满的嘴唇。米迦勒穿着一件罗马风格的盔甲，因为正如Delphine了解到的，他被称作是天使中的战争王子。然而，虽然Delphine画的米迦勒的身材比例和肌肉线条都突显出男性的特征，他的胸甲后面却透出些乳房的迹象，他的手和脸也显得端秀而优雅。加百列，上帝的信使，正以一种狂喜的敬爱姿态将号角直指向天堂。他漂亮的头发和双足都十分女性化，但他的下颌线条锋利，大腿和小腿均肌肉粗壮。

 

每位天使在天堂等级制度中的角色均完美匹配了她的窗户——即作为上帝和人类的喉舌。但她很喜欢她颠覆教堂父权制的主意——特意模糊的天使性别——这是她对画作总体主题里最喜欢的一部分贡献。

 

听完了里姆斯基·科萨科夫后，她又换了巴赫和韩德尔听，而随着下午时间的流逝，她的巴洛克曲库就快要空了。所以当Cosima活力满满地回到家时，Delphine十分开心地离开绘图桌，跑过去帮她拎手里的袋子。

 

“家长团带来问候，”Cosima说道，“他们想见见你。”

 

“你买了什么？”Delphine回道，并没有接她的话。她从Cosima手里接过了口袋，袋子上面冒出些绿绿的蔬菜脑袋。“啊，甜菜和胡萝卜。”

 

“是彩虹胡萝卜，”Cosima看了她一眼后说道，没有继续追问。“还有原种番茄，还有超棒的茄子，还有小黄瓜。”她从袋子里掏出几个看起来像来自小人国的西瓜一样的条纹小黄瓜。

 

Delphine笑着说：“好可爱，我从来没见过这个。”

 

“它们可以做出超棒的泡菜，你等着瞧吧。”Cosima说，“说到泡菜，瞧我给你带了什么。”

 

她递给Delphine一个口袋，里面装着一个白纸包起来的小包和一瓶红红的东西。“一个潜艇三明治——多加了希腊金椒和泡菜——和新鲜樱桃汁。你还没吃东西，是吧。”她没有在问她。

 

“哦，天呐，”Delphine呻吟着说道，“你是最棒的！”说完她就冲到餐桌边，开始大吃特吃她的三明治。“唔超爱则个，”她塞了满嘴的食物，咕哝着说。Cosima也走过来在她对面坐下。“以要呲一口吗？”Delphine被自己呛了一下，她抬起头来看看自己不顾仪态的样子有没有逗笑Cosima。

 

“很诱人呢，小嘟囔。但是我就不吃了，”Cosima笑着说，“我们中午吃了希腊菜。”

 

过了一会儿，Delphine把三明治放到有油渍的白色包装纸上，说道：“吃完这个我得睡个午觉。”

 

“唔……”Cosima说，“午觉听上去不错，但是我得读书。”

 

Delphine接着吃了起来。她们聊起了Cosima在农夫市场看到的各种各样的人和货摊。Cosima提到那里还有一些搞艺术的小摊位，但Delphine很怀疑在那儿能找到什么有趣的东西。终于，她彻底吃饱了。她将剩下的三明治包起来，走过去放进冰箱。Cosima向她走去，准备抱一抱她，但是因为脚没站稳，往旁边跳了几步。

 

“哇哦，超性感，”Cosima笑道，“空间变形，就穿越。”Delphine扬起一边眉毛，显然没有听懂。“这来自一个很老的电视剧—— _拿上枪，就穿越。_ 别管它了，我爸很爱用这个梗。”Delphine做了个 _哦_ 的表情，这次换她稳稳地过去要了个抱抱。两个人抱在一起站了一会儿，轻轻地摇晃着。

 

“我能看看你今天画了什么吗？”

 

Delphine将她带到绘图桌边。

 

“这真的非常棒，Delphine，”Cosima说道，转过身面向她，“你真的太擅长这个了，你就像一个…… _白痴天才_ 。”她眼睛里带着顽皮的笑意，然后用雷蒙·巴比特的声音说道：“ _还有十分钟到瓦普纳，我是个超棒的司机哦。_ ”

 

Delphine因为Cosima的口音笑了，但再一次的，她没有听懂这个笑话。

 

“雨人？达斯汀·霍夫曼和汤姆·克鲁斯？那个白痴天才在拉斯维加斯赌博时算牌，跟他那个游手好闲的哥哥一起？”

 

Delphine笑着摇摇头。

 

“天呐，两中零，”Cosima笑道，“算了。总之，这真的非常漂亮，你只需要知道这个就好了。”

 

IV

在躺下来睡午觉前，Delphine把Cosima的书往旁边拨了一下，好看看它的封面。

 

“ _瓦尔登湖。_ 你喜欢吗？”

 

“我以前就读过了，不过我还是很喜欢。‘我进入森林，因为我想省俭过活……’很棒。梭罗对我的论文很重要。”

 

Delphine躺了下来，将脸贴在Cosima腿上，她带着困意说道：“我没读过，但我大致知道是讲什么的。”她闭上了眼睛，说：“我们早上再做泡菜吧，我已经累得什么都做不了了。”

 

“好啊，我没问题。”Cosima把Delphine的头发从脸上拨开，将手轻轻放在她的头顶。Delphine几乎是一瞬间就进入了梦乡。

 

Delphine醒过来时，Cosima还在读书。她的眼睛一睁开，便立马问道：“几点了？要走了吗？”

 

“哇哦，小牛仔，欢迎从梦乡回来。”Cosima说道，将手从沙发背上拿下，放到Delphine的肩上，“今天是周六，你没有什么要去的地方。”

 

Delphine的大脑试图吸收这条信息，然后她又倒了下来，打了个哈欠。“我以为到上课的时间了，”她说道，“我肯定是做梦了。我总是梦见我上课要迟到了，而且还找不到教室。超讨厌那个梦的。”

 

“我也是。”Cosima说，“不过我在梦里一般都没穿衣服，压力超大的。”

 

Delphine往后仰了点头看向Cosima，问道：“你读了很多了吗？”

 

“是的。我论文的有一章是讨论独处在某些时候是怎么导致自我依赖而不是孤独的，所以我深入研读了很久 _瓦尔登湖_ 。不管怎么说，这是本好书，所以我也可以说是为了娱乐而读。”

 

Delphine揉了揉脸，摇摇晃晃地坐起来，把头搁在Cosima肩上。她感到脸颊温热，眼皮沉重。

 

过了一会儿，Cosima说：“我觉得我们应该一起来做一个项目。我一直在想我们应该做一件把视觉艺术和语言艺术结合起来的事。”

 

“怎么突然想起这个的？”Delphine问道。

 

Cosima笑道：“我做过一个关于这个的春梦。”

 

“什么？”Delphine坐起来转身看着Cosima，笑着追问，“什么时候？”

 

“没有啦，我开玩笑的。但是我真的想跟你一起做点什么。”

 

“你有什么想法吗？”

 

“嗯，我在想或许由我在你画的东西上写点什么？”

 

Delphine想了想，这个一起工作的想法会困扰到她吗？这跟她自己作画不同，她跟Cosima一起做一个项目时无需压抑自己的感情。所以为什么不一起找点乐子，互相分享她们的艺术呢？

 

“要不我们来做身体印画。”她提议道。

 

“就像是……用身体来做的土豆印画？”

 

“完全正确。”

 

Cosima突然发出一阵大笑。

 

Delphine退开一点身子，问道：“怎么了？”

 

“裙底之秘，画中之污？”

 

Delphine摇了摇头道：“我根本都不想知道这句话打哪来的了。快来。”

 

“你意思是，现在就开始？”

 

“对呀，我所有工具都齐全呢。”

 

“好吧，”Cosima说，放下了手里的书，“不过我们是不是应该先做个爱。”

 

“先搞艺术后做爱，”Delphine笑道，“我保证。”

 

“真扫兴呢哥们儿，”Cosima说，“不过好吧，是你画我还是我画你？”

 

V

Delphine往地上铺了一张防水布，然后推开一卷上了底漆的棉质帆布。她裁剪出三张约四英尺宽的帆布，然后将其中一张放到防水布的中间。她让Cosima将帆布涂成黑色，然后自己去准备工具和颜料，以及去电脑上找一些身体印画的图给Cosima看。她们让帆布在一边晾干，然后Delphine给Cosima展示了网上的同类画作，以解释她们要怎么进行、最终要达到什么效果。Delphine将几瓶丙烯酸颜料混在了一起：赭红色，霞红色，紫红色；深青色，浅绿色，嫩绿色；一组橙色；军服蓝；以及赭石色。她让Cosima挑了两个颜色，Cosima喜欢嫩绿色和浅橙色混在一起。

 

Delphine说她还在颜料里加了一种溶剂，否则颜料保持不了那么长时间的湿润。但不管怎样，她们还是必须得很快速地进行，而且Cosima需要在更换颜色时洗掉之前的颜料。要完成三张画布需要压印很多次，所以Cosima会来来回回洗很多次澡。

 

因为Cosima之前从来没做过印画，所以她们决定同时也放她从来没听过的音乐，于是Delphine选了Ry Cooder和V.M.Bhatt的二重奏。Cosima将头发绑了起来，在听到几声曲颈吉他的音符在阁楼中响起后，她微微地笑了。与Cosima品位的一致让Delphine很开心，也刺激着她尽快开始。她让Cosima站到防水布后面，然后递给她一件浴袍，好让她在准备阶段保暖。

 

“我现在还好。”Cosima说。

 

第一幅印画，Delphine想画一个天使。于是她将Cosima的小臂和手涂上颜料，然后帮着她只用身体的这几个部分在帆布中间印出了一些重叠的印记，这些印记从中间的交汇点往两边展开。颜料的强烈交汇处和每次印画之间轻微的移动，很好地创作出一对翅膀的影像。印制天使的身体时，Cosima则脸朝下、肩膀着地，刚好印在翅膀的连接处，这样这对翅膀看上去就像从她背部长出来的一样。

 

Delphine只想捕捉Cosima的耻骨到脸部之间的身体，于是她开始为Cosima的下体上色。她跪在Cosima身前，脸离她的身体只有几英寸的距离。这时她才意识到，自己从未如此彻底地观察过她。她的皮肤是金色的，她身体和腿上那些几乎看不见的小绒毛也是金色的。她第一百次心想她是多么美丽，她想要像拥有别的美丽的物品一样拥有她。几乎是有些冲动地，她吻向了Cosima腿间的毛发。Cosima伸手扶住她，将一只手挡在那里，好让她平静下来。但是Cosima的气味从两人之间升腾而起。

 

她让Cosima将腿稍稍分开，露出两腿之间的缝隙，然后她用柔软的笔刷继续快速地上色；她接着将Cosima的右脸从鼻子到耳朵都涂上颜色，小心地避开了眼睛和发际线。

 

“你好美，”她轻声说，吻了吻她没有涂色的那边唇角，“准备好了吗？”Cosima笑着点了点头。

 

Delphine往后退开一步，说道：“这一部分印画可能会有点难，我需要你跪在地上，把身体一点一点放低，直到完全趴到地面上；我需要你把脸放到地上，并且把手背在背后，不能碰到帆布，也不能抱在胸前。你相信我能扶着你下去吗？”

 

“你觉得你够强壮吗？”Cosima问。

 

“我不会让你摔下去的，不过如果你觉得不安全了，你就用手撑住或者用肩膀着地，画不重要。”Delphine回到。

 

“我们开始吧。”Cosima说。她跪下身去，Delphine站到她的身后。

 

“把手给我。”Delphine说，她将Cosima的手臂轻轻往后拉起，“来吧，慢慢往前倾，我会拉住你，不会让你掉下去的，好吗？”

 

Cosima放松了身体慢慢往前倒，Delphine拉住她一点一点往下，她不停移动双脚以保持平衡。当Cosima完全倒了下去，Delphine轻轻按压她身体所有与帆布接触的部位。“别动。”她说完以后小跑到客厅去抱了一摞书回来，然后将书压在Cosima头部两侧的帆布上。

 

“抱歉，我应该先想到的。我想在你被颜料粘住之前将你拉起来，所以得找东西把帆布压住。”

 

“如果你觉得痛就立马告诉我，我们就停下来，好吗？”

 

她站在Cosima上方，再次将她手臂往后拉起，然后一点一点往后挪动脚步，利用双脚的压力将Cosima拉到跪起身子，然后再扶着她站起来。

 

“超酷。”一个浑身颜料的Cosima望着自己的身体影像笑了。

 

“是啊，对吗？”Delphine说道，对两人的成果十分满意，“我们还没做完，但这是一个好的开端。我想加一条手臂上去，不过先等这部分干了再说。”

 

“去好好洗一个澡，”她在Cosima干净的一边脸上轻轻啄了一下，“你做得很棒。”

 

她们一直试验到深夜。Cosima不停地被涂上颜料然后又洗澡，Delphine则在印画上稍稍做着加工，不时加一点阴影或高光；有时当Cosima去洗澡时，她还会往湿润的颜料里继续添加其他颜色。不过那幅天使的印画无需润色就十分美丽了，Delphine便将其保持了原样，只是放在一旁晾干。约摸凌晨两点的时候，她们两人准备一起印最后一幅画。Delphine先来，她平躺下去，印了一个深蓝绿色的影子，然后Cosima在她之上印了一个黑色的影子。两人的影子重叠出约翰·列侬和小野洋子著名的反战示威床戏的影像。完成之后，两人身上覆盖着干掉的颜料，肩并肩看着她们完成的作品，均为这个一起度过的夜晚和她们创作出的东西而感到十分开心。

 

Delphine先去洗澡，她走回卧室时，叫Cosima将工作室的灯戳灭一下。等她因为灯仍然亮着而转身查看时，她看见Cosima正比划着中指，往开关虚戳着，显然正因为这个双关而乐不可支。Delphine感觉自己的胸腔被浓浓的爱意填满。

 

VI

虽然时间已经很晚了，Delphine还是信守了她的承诺。她们在床上蜷在一起，一边聊天，一边亲吻，身体因为刚洗完澡还湿润着。两个人都毫无睡意。

 

“你以前有没有想过你的艺术跟我的是多么不同？我意思是，人们与视觉艺术交流的方式对比与语言艺术的交流。”Cosima问道。

 

“没有深入想过，怎么了？”

 

“呆在你身边让我去思考这个问题。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

Cosima调整了下姿势，平躺在床上，然后将Delphine拉到自己肩上，她吻了吻Delphine的头顶，说道：“嗯，就语言艺术来说，需要读者用更多的时间和精力去与之进行交流。人们也许要花十五个小时才能读完一部小说，但是却只需花少得多的时间去看一幅画。”

 

“那可不对，”Delphine反驳道，“我可以只读很短的时间就知道一本小说的整体风格，听到作者的声音。我不会知道所有细节，但我可以判断我是否会想要继续读下去。而另一方面，人们总以为自己可以路过一幅画，停下来看两分钟，就觉得自己‘懂了’。”她比划了个引号，语气里透露出被冒犯的感觉。“视觉艺术跟诗歌、论文或小说一样，都充满了象征符号和一丝不苟的技艺。至少有的作品是这样。如果你去看十六十七世纪的画作，它们全部充满了象征意义。鸟的种类是有意义的，长袍的颜色是有意义的，一个人物是画的正脸还是侧脸也是有意义的。你可以像读一篇文学作品一样去读一幅画，而这不可能在两分钟之内完成。”

 

“是的，”Cosima说，“我没有在说视觉艺术没那么复杂，我是想说你在刚看到一幅画或一座雕塑的几秒之内，能感受到的东西比同样时间读一本小说要多得多。我认为你必须真正地去读一本书，或至少读一部分，才能体会到一点它里面的文字艺术。我意思是，我也许会喜欢 _米德尔马契_ 的第一段文字，但除非我真的深入去读它了，否则我无法了解到这本书文字艺术的千分之一。”她停下来看Delphine是否仍感到冒犯，“这不是一个价值评判，这就是它们不同的特点。”

 

“我意思是，我知道当有人只看五秒你的画就走开，这种感觉会让你烦到爆，我懂。”

 

“如果他们把画买走，就没那么烦。”Delphine玩笑道，因为自己之前有些强烈的反应而感到有点不好意思。她把手覆在Cosima胸前，轻轻捏了一下。

 

Cosima低下头去吻Delphine颠倒过来的脸，Delphine用舌尖轻轻舔了下她，才放开她的双唇。Cosima重新躺回枕头上，说道：“让我接着把这个想法说完。而且你不能用你的舌头来干扰我，我知道你们搞艺术的人的套路。”

 

Delphine笑了，故意眨巴着眼睛，不过她怀疑Cosima看不到。

 

“所以说，”Cosima接着道，“人们不会去图书馆或书店把那些书的封面通通看个一分钟然后就去喝咖啡。一个读者会打开一本书，用更投入的方式从第一页开始就与它进行交流。”

 

“但你忘了，即使人们不会在美术馆流连徘徊太长时间，他们也会花很多时间盯着自己家里挂的那些画看。”

 

“或者他们也会只因为这幅画跟自家的沙发很搭就将其买下。”Cosima说道。

 

“那真的很让我抓狂，”Delphine说，“有一次一个女人给我带来一个装饰性的抱枕，然后委托我搭配这个抱枕画一幅画。”

 

“而你因为太受冒犯，所以没有接下。”Cosima猜测道。

 

“才不是呢，”Delphine嗤鼻道，“我需要吃饭好吗。我费了九牛二虎之力才把那幅画画出来。”

 

Cosima吃吃的笑了，她将脸转向Delphine。两个人亲吻了一会儿，一起笑着，在彼此耳边咕哝着。“而且你可以从一部文学作品中引用词句，但你却无法引用一幅画。你没法跟别人分享一幅画，除非……”Cosima将嘴唇贴在Delphine的嘴唇上说着，直到Delphine笑出声来。

 

“真是太可爱了，”她笑道，“看你捍卫语言艺术的样子。”

 

突然，Cosima将Delphine的身体翻转，然后坐到她身上，将她的手按在她头的两边。

 

“叫爸爸，说语言艺术是最棒的。”她命令道。

 

“做梦去吧，小诗女。”

 

“我会把你做诗的，金发小姑娘。我会让你诗到高潮。”

 

“嗤，”Delphine嘲讽道，“你的诗才没法让我身体产生愉悦呢。”

 

“诗就是愉悦，”Cosima低下声音，亲吻着Delphine的颈项，“性的一切都与诗有关。”

 

“我有过很多次性经历，但没有哪一次是包含了诗的，”Delphine嘲弄道，“我确定我会记得的。”

 

“那不是真的，我会证明给你看。”Cosima轻咬了一下Delphine耳朵下面敏感的肌肤，她的锁骨，再往下轻咬她的乳房，然后她放开Delphine的手，坐起身来。Delphine玩闹的心情被撩拨成了欲望。

 

“诗由很多部分组成：词语，象征，格律。但就和性一样，它始终会有一个内在的节奏，叫作‘韵律’。”她将身体压在Delphine腿上，开始以一个慢而稳的节奏摇动着自己的腰肢。

 

“韵律是由韵脚构成，每一种韵脚都有它自己的名字。抑扬格听上去就像你的心跳， _嗒，哒；嗒，哒；嗒，哒。_ ”她随着自己的语句在Delphine的胸前轻点着，“感受到敲击的不同了吗？轻，重；轻，重；轻，重。当我们做爱时，我们的心跳会变快，但它们仍会保持这样的韵律—— _嗒，哒；嗒，哒；嗒，哒_ ——只是更快一些。”

 

说着Cosima将Delphine的一只手拉到自己胸前，将它按在自己的心脏上。“你能感觉到吗？你能感觉到我们心脏跳动的韵律多么像一个抑扬格吗？”

 

Delphine点了点头。她想了一下自己会很愿意看到Cosima心脏跳动的样子，她会想把她的心脏按压在自己身下，让它稳定的、强烈的搏动给自己带来说好的高潮。她被这个画面刺激得发出了几声呻吟。Cosima将她的手拉到自己嘴边亲吻，将手指含入口中，轻轻地吸吮着，舔舐着，直到Delphine的身体因充满期待而轻轻扭动。

 

Cosima再次压着她的腿摆动起腰肢。Delphine收回自己的手，将其伸到Cosima腿间。

 

“当你像这么湿的时候，”她低声说，“我会想从自己的躯壳里脱离出来，将你的潮湿涂遍我们的全身。”

 

Cosima继续在Delphine的指尖摆动着身体，随后她将Delphine的手指拿出，再将它们引到Delphine自己的腿间。

 

“第二种韵脚是扬抑格，它跟抑扬格正好相反。它是重，轻；重，轻；重，轻。 _哒，嗒；哒，嗒；哒，嗒。_ 这是做爱的韵律。”说完，她从Delphine身上下来，躺在了她的旁边，手覆着Delphine的手，仍然按压在她的身下。“把腿分开。”她轻声道。

 

Delphine知道会发生什么，她有些难耐地弓起了身子。果然，Cosima将自己的手指与Delphine的并在一起，引导着两人的中指进入了她的身体。她的动作是有力的，她的声音是轻柔的，“ _哒，嗒；哒，嗒；哒，嗒。_ ”每一声都配合着她们的动作。过了一会儿，Cosima没有再说话，但那个韵律继续在Delphine的脑中回响着。她不知道是因为Cosima的语言进入了她的身体还是因为她们这个姿势，她感到自己的快感比平时积聚得要快，她知道过不了多久Cosima就会将她带至诗的终章。

 

她们的手持续在她的腿间动作着，她们手指进出的声音，她腿间的滑腻，她在进入到最深处时急促的呼吸，这些东西重叠在一起，放大了她的知觉，让她的脚底燃烧，让她的小腹间感受到不断增加的刺激。她用拇指画着圈，用尽可能的方式刺激着自己。Cosima则继续引导着她的中指，狠狠进入，又轻轻抽出。Delphine感觉自己很近了，她在短短几分钟内，就如此强烈地来到了边缘。当Cosima灼热的呼吸在她的耳边响起时，她几乎已经到了那个再也回不来的地方。

 

“现在是抑扬抑格，”Cosima轻喘着说，“非常罕见，有三个音节—— _嗒，哒，嗒；嗒，哒，嗒；嗒，哒，嗒。_ 这是最有诗意的韵脚，这是驱动我们做爱的一切原因的韵律。”

 

她在那儿了。她就要到了。

 

Cosima接下来的话包含着深深的感情，Delphine感觉到一股愉悦的浪潮从她的双腿汹涌而过，直击身下。

 

“ _‘我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。’_ 你能听见吗？所有的这些都是诗，性也是被这些韵律驱动的。”

 

“我爱你。只有你，Delphine。我不会分享你。我不会离开你。我不能。”Cosima说。Delphine只听见血液冲涌进耳朵，除此之外她什么也听不见了。

 

当她再次找回了呼吸，她收回了自己的手，将腿伸到床下，坐起了身子。她带着哭腔颤抖地说：“我需要你离开。求你了，Cosima，求你走吧。”

 

Cosima显然十分震惊，她坐起身来，问道：“怎么了？”她试图争论，但Delphine从床上起身走进了浴室，并把门锁上了。她能听见Cosima在卧室里走来走去，她靠着水池站着，双肩悲伤地抖动。她为什么又走到了这个地步？她为什么会这么害怕？她做了所有她能做的事来避免这些感觉，但她现在就在这里，想逃跑，想大哭，想躺下再也不起来。

 

Cosima没有离开，Delphine能听见她靠着门抽着鼻子。“求你了，Delphine，告诉我哪里不对。”她哀求道。但是没有解决之道。分开的爱人在门的两边各自被情绪翻搅着。最后，Delphine听见Cosima拿上自己的东西离开了。

 

第二天，当Delphine走进工作室时，她看见Cosima在绘图桌上留了一张字迹凌乱的纸条。

 

_我想如果我再多爱你一点_

_我的心就会裂开_ _就像_

_钻石敲击在教堂的玻璃上那样。_

_我会躺下去_ _望向教堂的尖顶_

_直望进上帝的眼中。_

_我会用铃声吟唱_

_你的到来和离去_

_就像高脚杯一样，_

_叮铃，叮铃。_

_求你别这么做_

 

她们身体覆在一起的那张印画不见了。防水布上留下的空洞就像有一整个世界那么大。


	13. Chapter 13

 [04:32 a.m.]

 Delphine很熟悉Cosima的语音信箱，但今天它的声音听上去就像来自火星一样——熟悉而遥远。 _“萧伯纳曾说：‘交流最大的问题就是你以为你们交流过了。’所以，留个言，让我们真实地交流吧。”_ 哔——

 “嗨，是我。我们能谈谈吗？你能打回给我吗？”

 

[04:50 a.m.]

 “萧伯纳……”

 “Cosima，还是我。我知道你很生气，你完全有权利这么做。求你回我电话。”

 

[04:54 a.m.]

 “萧……”她挂掉电话。她很确定Cosima没有睡，但是屏蔽了来电。也许她会回短信。

 

发送至 Cosima [04:55 a.m.]：你能至少让我道个歉吗？

 

发送至 Cosima [05:38 a.m.]：你还醒着吗？

 

发送至 Delphine[05:39 a.m.]：让我自己待一会儿。

 

I

阁楼的气味里有木头，咖啡，画，灰尘；而从她在床上躺着的地方，Delphine还能闻到欢爱的味道。她被这气味责备着，被她所躺的床单处传来的身体热量嘲弄着——就在几小时前，她还躺在这里因欲望而颤抖，而Cosima正用她的手、她的文字与她做爱。现在，虽然Delphine自日出后就没有休息过，但她完全无法闭上眼睛。她浑身颤抖，头晕目眩。

 

Delphine因一种深入骨髓的虚弱而瘫软，她很清楚是她自己亲手演奏完成了她最害怕的预言，她很确定是她亲自导致了她这么久以来一直极力阻止的事——她爱上了Cosima，而Cosima离开了她。在她做了如此不可原谅的事以后，Cosima怎么会不离开呢？她的拒绝，她的逃避，她确信要保留一点自己、不能完全放开地去爱Cosima才能保护自己——所有这些都是把她带入到今天这一地步的原因。她是多么愚蠢，以为自己可以控制自己的感情，甚至延展开来，控制自己恋人的感情。即使今天Cosima不离开，Delphine也很确定自己已残忍地刺伤了她。最终Cosima的爱意也总会从这个伤口中逐渐流逝，直到她的心不再为她跳动。这种必然性会让她为修复伤口做的所有努力都付诸流水。

 

 _我到底有什么毛病？_ 她心想。她讨厌这个自己，这个贪得无厌的、而且现在显然还毫不善良的女人。她要求独身一人，但又不因之开心。她不能否认她的那些焦虑都是确实存在的，但她已几乎不认得那个她想要保护的自己了。她曾经总是对他人充满关切，遵守各种规则和要求，为打破别人的期待而感到罪恶。她曾经是一个多么善良、慷慨的人。为什么她现在如此情绪多变、谨慎自保？为什么她不承认她想要被爱，而且愿意为了得到爱而冒险？

 

自从Isabelle之后，她就开始变得惊惶不安。在日常生活中，在她的内心世界里，现在在跟Cosima的关系里也是如此，她一直在挣扎着找寻一条出路。她感觉自己在两个世界里徘徊，不知道自己是能够回到曾经自我满足的幸福中去，还是必须到别处、在别人那里才能找到幸福。往回看好像更安全，但总像是徒劳无功，往前走又让人害怕。她找不到方向，她迷失了自己。她感觉自己像一个从Isabelle的感情死亡中分离出来的幽灵，这个幽灵继续工作，继续与Cosima在一起，然后又被打散在焦虑和怀疑的内心世界中。她觉得如果再这样下去，那个曾经的自己也会随之消逝散佚了。

 

但Delphine爱Cosima，她知道自己很爱她。虽然听上去有些奇怪，但她对Cosima真情表白的强烈反应反而证明了她有多爱。Delphine看见的是不可避免之事即将出现的信号，她害怕自己承认这份爱就是失去这份爱的节点。Cosima将爱意摆在她面前，触发了这件事，现在Delphine必须要面对自己的感觉了。她的感觉是什么呢？是她已经太爱Cosima，她无法再逃避了。她无法停止爱Cosima，不管她在害怕什么。她现在能做的就是尽力去弥补，让Cosima可以多留下一会儿。

 

II

她在床上躺了两个小时后起来了，她没法睡觉，也不愿让自己再这么颓废下去。她来到工作室，希望工作能让自己平静。但当她换好衣服、端了一杯咖啡走进工作室时，她便看见她们的身体印画。有那么一会儿，她从她们印画的内容中分离，只看到她们的身影。她脑中形成了一幅画面：阴影，没有源头的彩色投影，没有维度的、无依无系的人们。这幅画吓到了她。她快速将印画收起，折起防水布，把它们放到看不到的地方去了。当她想到Cosima拿走了她们两人一起的那幅印画、认为那幅画属于她时，她心里好受了一些。

 

她坐在绘图桌前，脑子里的思绪却总是围着Cosima打转；她试图推开它们，努力专注到教堂项目上来。设计图快画完了，她也十分满意。她很好地抓到了玻璃的美和光的折射秘诀。她的设计是成功的，是浪漫主义与现实主义的结合，本应是两种对立的态度，却让人们对窗户的解读既可往前又可往后，既传统又现代。她的设计代表了二元，并存和妥协。这是不相像的众生通过玻璃薄膜的一次对话。然而她在无法看清自己的生活时，她也看不清自己创造之物的讽刺意味。她以技艺和激情创作了这幅作品，却没有了洞察力。

 

她的设计图只剩每扇窗户下的描述没写了，于是她拿起自己的红环牌美术笔，换了一个小号钢笔头。她将描述智天使的索引卡放在对应位置的上方，开始抄写起来。随着她漂亮的蝇头小字一个一个地出现，她感觉自己手上传来了Cosima的气味，她的思绪又飘开了。她猛地回过神来，将椅子从绘图桌前推开。她现在不能如此恍惚，不能毁掉几周以来对这个项目的辛勤投入。该死，她心想，她要在一天之内毁掉她生活中所有的东西吗？

 

III

过了几天后，Delphine逐渐镇定下来。当她再给Cosima打电话时，内心也已平静许多。这一次Cosima接了电话。Delphine请她过来，如果不合适，她也可以去她的公寓。Cosima的声音在电话里听上去十分冷淡，是Delphine以前从来没听过的语气。几个小时后，Cosima来到了阁楼，她没有直接进来，而是敲了敲门——这是她从几周前起就再也没做过的事。当Delphine打开门时，看见她的下巴紧收着。

 

Cosima走进门后，Delphine不知道在这个尴尬的时刻里应该做些什么。她的恋人的脸看上去有些苍白，但妆容精致，穿得也十分漂亮——不像Delphine自己，穿着牛仔裤、旧法兰绒衬衣和她的开襟毛衣。Delphine清了清嗓子，请她坐下。她们来到了客厅，Cosima脱下自己的红色外套，将其扔在沙发背上。她们坐了下来。这是几个月以来第一次，她们在问候时没有碰触对方。

 

“你要喝点茶或是什么吗？”Delphine问道。Cosima摇了摇头。Delphine觉得她的双眼在眼线和镜片的遮掩下仍然透露着疲惫。

 

Cosima回到阁楼来，Delphine感到自己既解脱又不安。自她离开后到现在还不到一周时间，但两人之间的气氛已经不一样了，或许是更紧绷了，而那曾经是甜蜜而轻松的。

 

“Cosima……”Delphine开始说道，“我很感谢你过来。我不确定你会答应。”

 

Cosima嘴唇紧抿，平静而沉默地看了她一眼，而Delphine经历了好几种情绪：欲望，紧张的焦虑，以及罪恶感——她认识了好几个月的那个Cosima变了，她的神情和姿态都不一样了，变得蜷缩起来了。甚至是她的手，通常是那样灵动而善于表达的手，如今也只静静地放在腿上。Delphine知道这些变化都是她的错。

 

“你最近怎么样？”

 

这话刚一出口，Delphine便后悔了。Cosima的唇角有些恼怒地下撇着，Delphine知道是自己愚蠢的问题和客套的态度冒犯了她。但这场对话十分重要，并且她有责任将它变得有必要，这让她感到紧张慌乱。她有满腔想说的话，因Cosima的到来而更加充盈，但是她的思绪纷乱缠绕。她不知道应该怎么为自己的行为作解释，或者说，现在Cosima来到她面前了，她不愿主动去提起那个很可能会让大家痛苦的话题。她思索了一会儿要说些什么不那么冒犯的话，她再次开口了。

 

“对不起，让场面变得这么尴尬。因为我很难知道自己该从哪儿开始说，不是我不知道自己要说什么，我就是不能……”Cosima的表情仍然十分冷漠。

 

“听着，你有所有的权利去生气，”Delphine说，“我知道你肯定奇怪到底发生什么了，到底为什么……呃……为什么我会在你那么爱意满满的时候那么不高兴。”

 

“不，Delphine。我并不好奇你当时或现在为什么不高兴。”Cosima听上去很生气，她的愤怒——虽然是完全可以理解的——让人吃惊。

 

“但是，是我毁了一切……”Delphine结结巴巴地说。刚说完，她就意识到这正是Cosima表达的意思。

 

“我想知道为什么你认为可以如此伤害我、羞辱我。”

 

Delphine低下头看着自己放在腿上的双手，她感到一阵晕眩。她想了一会儿自己是不是该好好休息一下了。她望向Cosima的双唇，看着它们紧抿着，却有些微微颤抖；她在椅子里往前坐了一些，手肘撑在双腿上，身体向Cosima倾过去。

 

“我真的不是有意要伤害你。”她轻声说道。

 

“说什么废话呢，Delphine？你在我们做爱做到一半的时候把我踢出去了！”

 

“真的非常对不起，Cosima。我完全不知道我会那么做，那就像是个……条件反射或是什么……”她往前伸出手，虽然知道自己坐的位置并无法碰触到Cosima。

 

Delphine在因为这件事自怨自责了好几天了之后，算是第一次真正地知道了Cosima因为她的拒绝有多么受伤。她在Cosima的愤怒之下看到了她因为没有得到爱的回应的难过，看到了她自己在Isabelle离开她之后感受到的那种痛苦。当她开口时，她完全是真心实意的。

 

“真的对不起。它就那么发生了。那不是一个有意识做出的决定。”

 

“都是废话。你把我的手推开了，你还下了床，你有一堆时间停止自己。”

 

Delphine咬住嘴唇，她不再试图去解释了。她应该就只是道歉的，然后再尽力去弥补自己造成的伤害。“是，你说得对，没有什么借口。我真是太失礼太……”

 

“失礼？”Cosima打断了她，“你首先关心的是你的举止不够礼貌？”

 

Cosima从沙发上站起来，一把抓过自己的外套。“你先把自己脑子理清楚了再来找我谈吧。”她转身要走。她来阁楼还没超过五分钟。

 

“告诉我要怎么做才能让你好一点，Cosima。我做得很不好，我被恐慌占据了。”Delphine也站了起来，“求你留下来。”

 

Cosima脚步有些迟疑，仿佛在考虑要不要离开。Delphine希望她能坐下来。

 

“我需要几天时间来冷静一下，因为这实在太无法接受了。”Cosima将手掌举起来又放下，做了一个自己受够了的手势。“而你需要好好想一下你到底想要什么，因为我之前显然是想错你了。你把这些破事儿想清楚了再告诉我吧。”说完，她便转身往门口走去。

 

Delphine跟了过去，脑子里拼命想着要怎么才能说服Cosima留下来。“求你了，别走好吗，我们好好地把这件事说开。”

 

“你不会喜欢我要说的话的，所以我最好还是在说出一些收不回来的话之前离开。”

 

Delphine走到门边，伸手想把门打开，但Cosima先她一步，于是她将手伸进自己的毛衣口袋，不知道还能做什么。她摸到了Cosima之前放在她咖啡杯下的那个小信封，随手捏在了手上。她将手放在Cosima肩上，感觉到她肩部肌肉的紧张。Cosima回过头看见Delphine的手，她的颈项上经脉显露。“干嘛？”她厉声问道。

 

“没什么，算了吧。”Delphine说道。她将信封放在钥匙碗的旁边，认输地将双手抱在胸前。

 

Cosima转回身来，当她看见那个信封时，她的表情由愤怒转为了伤感。

 

“怎么了？”Delphine问。

 

“那封信，”Cosima指了指信封。

 

“我没有收到信。”

 

“你收到了。我很早之前就寄给你了。”

 

“我没有收到，Cosima。”

 

Cosima叹了口气，低头往地上看了一会儿。

 

“是这个，Delphine。是我们俩之间的这件事，”她的手在两人之间来回比划了一下，“这就是我给你的信。我已经写了好几个星期了，一页又一页。”

 

Delphine呆住了。

 

“我把自己折进这段关系里。我适应着你所有的边界。我将自己寄往你的世界。”她抬头看着Delphine的眼睛，“我给了你我的承诺，”她调整了下身体的重心，将头偏向一边肩膀，她抗拒的姿态软化了一些。“所有这些都是我给你的一封情书。而你没有去读，你也没有回复。”

 

“那不是真的，我……”

 

“不，Delphine，那就是真的。”Cosima举起手制止了她要说的话。

 

“我努力给你你需要的东西。我知道Isabelle伤害了你，也知道我们的关系在那之后紧接着就开始了。我知道你有本能的畏惧，但是我控制不了我们相遇的时间。老天让我们那会儿遇上了，这是无法改变的事情。我不认为我应该因为时机的不对而受惩罚。”Delphine想要说话，想要安抚她，但她知道她不应该打断她。

 

Cosima看着她的眼睛继续说：“我一直都很有耐心，我对无数件事情都睁一只眼闭一只眼。我没法再做到了。”

 

Delphine感觉自己的胃往下一沉。难道Cosima就要永远离开她了吗，就在此时此刻？她伸出手想要触碰她的手臂，但Cosima躲开了。“别。”她说道。

 

Cosima将双手抱在脑后，来回踱着步；当她放下手时，她的声音坚决而严厉。“我也是这段关系里的一份子，我也是一个完整的人。你不能再把我只看成一个与你有关的东西。我的存在，我的感觉，并不只是你的附属之物。我的愤怒也并不只是一个你的随便什么感觉的刺激产物。”

 

Cosima走到了门口，但没有走出去。Delphine回想起她第一次来阁楼的时候，那时候她多么美丽，多么生气勃勃，多么幸福满满。她想起了她曾被这扇同样的门框起来，还曾被一张黑色的帆布框起来；晚些时候，她在床上伸展开身体，还被床的边缘框了起来，像一幅生动的艺术作品。当Cosima继续说话时，Delphine的眼眶逐渐湿润。

 

“我爱你，Delphine。你很聪明，很漂亮，很有天赋。但有时你在你自己的脑子里走得太远了，我无法将你拉出来，我也不确定我以后会不会有这能力。”

 

“对不起，”Delphine说，“我不是故意要这么有距离感的。我只是……我一直很困惑，还很害怕。我总觉得你迟早会厌倦我，然后离开我。我总觉得不让你去触碰我会在乎的那一面，好像一切就会简单一些。”她低下了头，“我以前从来不是这样的。”

 

她想要抱一抱Cosima，想要抱住她，用身体证明自己的懊悔。她急切地想让Cosima明白自己，从自己的语言里得到一点安慰。

 

“我知道自己搞得一团糟。但是我爱你，我真的爱。”Delphine说，“而且我现在知道了我想要跟你在一起。我很抱歉花了这么长时间才搞明白自己有多想。”

 

“你的爱意是那样的真挚真诚，Cosima。我既害怕自己对你的渴望，又害怕我爱你爱得不够。当你说你爱我的时候我就恐慌了。那一刻的所有情绪，你的强烈，你的话语，我是那样渴望得到它，同时又是那样的害怕。”Delphine想在Cosima脸上找到一丝理解，“逃跑是个错误。一个可怕的、愚蠢的错误。”

 

Delphine感觉到自己对Cosima的爱意再次涌了上来，有一种窒息的感觉压在了她的胸口，堵住了她的喉咙，湿润了她的眼睛。当她再次开口时，她的声音有些颤抖。

 

“你值得别人没有界限、没有阻碍地去爱你，Cosima。你值得别人真心以待，值得别人为你信守承诺，值得永恒的爱。而如果让我诚实地说，我不知道自己是否能给你那些，虽然我非常想给。Isabelle改变了我。”

 

“我从来没要你永远爱我，Delphine。”Cosima伤感地说，“我只要你有一个小时是永远爱我的。”

 

Cosima伸出手触碰了一下Delphine的手臂，她的指尖在那里停留。她们就那样站了一会儿，随后Cosima轻轻捏了捏她，便放开手了。她走出了阁楼，赭石色的门在她身后轻轻合上。

 

IV

清理伤口从来都不是件容易事，即使是当伤口必须被划开处理时。而那些高亢的情绪，诸如爱、愤怒、羞愧，则都让治愈变得更加困难。她们过了好几天后才再次说话，又花了更多的时间才让两人都到达某一个平衡点，都能更真诚地袒露自己的感受了，也都决定继续她们的恋情了。起初Cosima还有些犹豫，她现在成了那个害怕伤心的人；而Delphine除了刚开始的积极主动，后面也因为Cosima的沉默寡言而有些泄气。

 

但Delphine下定决心要让裂开的东西重新愈合。她开始花更多的时间呆在Cosima的公寓，知道总是由Cosima来她这边其实传递了一种无声的信息。她会带上食物。她们会聊她们想要什么、需要什么，她们如何被别人伤害、又如何伤害了彼此，要如何忘却和治愈。她们会聊她们的目标，以及两人是否适合一起去追寻这些目标。她们会聊天，会触碰对方，然后她们发现又找回了自己；她们把自己内心的感受通通说出来，承认自己无法抛下彼此。

 

Delphine并没有立马就产生转变，但她曾经的那个自己正逐渐显形，提醒着她她是值得被关爱的。而在这个重新站稳脚跟的过程中，她对Cosima的爱也愈加盛放，同时还伴随着尊重与感激。Cosima就是她的那个人，她心想，是那个最了解她的人，是爱她真实面目的人；是既能挑战她又能支持她的人；是她既能与之进行充满乐趣的对话又能一起舒服地过日常生活的人。Cosima值得她用真心去冒险。或许放开她的所有界线并不是那么糟糕的事，她心想。或许Cosima会让她变得更坚强而不是击垮她。不管是哪种情况，她都已经做好尝试的准备了。

 

Delphine找到了她的模特，一个她想象自己能为其创作出无数幅画作的主角，无数幅令人熟悉或令人惊叹的速写，无数奇妙的画面会形成又消散，但永远不会真的消失。

 

V

默画一幅Cosima是Cosima自己出的主意。当她们重新在一起后，Cosima表示她需要Delphine不只用眼睛看到她。她解释道，通过这种不那么寻常的交流方式，也许她们可以找到一种更为抽象的、没那么多负担的连结。这会儿她们面对面错开坐着，大腿的外侧紧靠在一起。Delphine坐在画架前，Cosima在她的左边；两人之间挂了几张床单，Delphine的手可以穿过床单触摸到Cosima，但是无法看见她。画架上已固定好了一张帆布，但是没有笔刷和调色刀，Delphine只能使用她的手指。她的颜料管和装好的调色盘都放在她右手的折叠小桌上。

 

Delphine是完全依赖视力作画的人。除了最早还在美术学校时曾有过少许经历——在刚开始的几堂绘画课上，和同学们一起闭上眼睛感受彼此肩膀和手臂的肌肉系统——除此外她大部分时候都是画她看见的东西。她在那些早期的触觉人体剖析练习中学到了很多，但自那以后，她就再也没有通过视觉之外的感官进行过创作了。剥离了自己最熟悉的知觉，这种感觉既自由又奇怪。她即将要带着Cosima一起进行探索，Cosima，这个她曾经一直刻意将其挡在自己生活的这一面之外的人。Delphine做好了迎接这个挑战的准备了。她想要享受这次经历，想要信任自己和Cosima，与她一起携手走进她一直藏起来的那处地方。

 

Delphine将手穿过床单，让Cosima引领着自己触摸到她的脸。她将手放在那里，两人一起闭上了眼睛。Delphine专注于Cosima皮肤的触觉，她温热的呼吸，和她脸颊的线条。她安静地坐着，把自己当一个探索者而不是画家，感受着那些触觉，而不去试图将其转化为比例、尺寸或形状。她想在动手画Cosima前先通过触摸去看见她，通过手指去找寻她，专注于指尖传回的观察而非愉悦。有些奇怪的是，她想要感受不仅是作为Cosima本人的那个她，而是作为所有女人的那个她。她想要不通过眼睛找到一些Cosima身上最真实的东西，一些她还不知道的东西。她想要看见她作为宇宙的一部分，跟她产自同一片星尘，她的特性之下与他人共享的那些共性。然后她会将她了解到的这一切转化为艺术。

 

她将手在Cosima的脸颊上放了好一会儿，感受着构成她脸部特征的肌肤平坦地贴在她的掌心和指尖。她的恋人耐心地坐着，睫毛时不时的忽闪一下。过了几分钟，Delphine将手往下，拇指放在了Cosima的双唇上。Cosima吻了吻她的手，然后就静静地不动了；Delphine笑了，轻轻地揉抚着她的唇，然后便再次将手放在那里。Delphine放松自己，沉浸入自己的思绪深处，她试着去想象Cosima的脸对于她身体的其他部分意味着什么。除开那些老生常谈的关联，比如智慧与额头，或者是双唇与性感，这张脸还告诉了她什么？她皮肤的质地，她线条优美的下巴，她形状完美的耳朵，这些都说明了Cosima的什么呢？她能否只通过触摸她的脸而更了解眼前这个人呢？

 

在她准备好了之后，她把手臂放下来休息，然后向Cosima解释她要如何进行。“如果我做的事让你感到不舒服了或是你需要休息，就告诉我。”她说道。然后她开始感受Cosima的脸部尺寸。她用食指量取了Cosima额头的长度——从发际线到鼻梁，然后又量取了鼻梁到鼻尖的距离。她的手在Cosima的脸上逡巡，不断地抚摸着、估算着，用指尖感受皮肤的厚度，用拇指抚过她的人中和鼻孔、脸颊和眉毛。当她脑中形成了图案后，她用右手拇指蘸取了些蓝色颜料，开始在画布上涂抹Cosima脸部的总体轮廓和线条。她常常停下来放松左手，然后会和Cosima聊上几句。她试着不用自己记忆里Cosima的样子来作画，而是用她现在真实感受到的Cosima和触碰Cosima让她内心升腾起的感情来作画。她通过Cosima皮肤不同处的冷暖温度来选择颜色，她通过触碰Cosima不同的地方引起的不同感受来选择高光。她让自己以本能作画，不追求视觉的现实主义效果，而是去追求Cosima的真实，那个她直到现在才开始意识到的真实。

 

她大约画了一个小时，然后终于不需要再触碰Cosima了。Delphine告诉Cosima她可以过来看了，但她必须站在她身后。于是Cosima从悬挂的布料那头过来，带上了自己的小板凳。即使Cosima因为自己看到的画面而感到惊讶，她也并没有说出来，于是Delphine又重新进入了自己的脑中。当她画完后，她转过头来，发现Cosima正对着她笑。Cosima站起身来将Delphine拥入怀中。

 

“谢谢你做这个。”Cosima在Delphine的颈项处说道。

 

“谢谢你这么耐心地坐着，你是一个超棒的模特。”Delphine回道，她亲了亲Cosima的太阳穴，又亲了亲她的脸。她们一起转身看向那幅画。

 

“这就是你心中我看上去的样子吗？”Cosima笑着问道。

 

“不，这是你 _感觉_ 上去的样子。”Delphine回答，“不过是的，这就是你。这就是我对你的感觉。”

 

“我很喜欢，”Cosima说，“它看上去一点都不像一张照片。”

 

“是的。”Delphine微笑着同意道。它看上去不像一张照片。它看上去像爱情。

 

VI

她们在Delphine的床边肩并肩坐着。Delphine微微侧过身，将一只手放在Cosima背上。

 

“对不起，”她再一次说道，“你是一个完美的恋人，我很抱歉在这张床上留下了那样的回忆。”

 

Cosima微微笑了，捏了捏她的腿。“一忘皆空咒，”她念了个口诀，另一只手假装挥舞了一下魔杖，“忘掉了。”

 

Delphine倾身过去，用自己柔软的嘴吻遍了Cosima双唇的每一处角落。

 

“我爱你。”她说道。

 

“我也爱你。”Cosima说。

 

这一次她们的欢爱没有那么激烈，而是更加温柔。她们亲吻了更长的时间，手指交缠在一起，或是将手插入对方的发间。她们在彼此耳边低语着，笑闹着，Cosima开玩笑说她俩是“本市最佳发型情侣”。Delphine告诉Cosima她眼中她身上最美的那些部位，然后她花了很长时间注视着那些地方，再一一爱抚过去。她照顾了Cosima的每一处肌肤，将她翻过来亲吻她的背部，牙齿温柔地沿着她的背脊往上，轻咬她的肩膀和臀部。这个女人，她心想，我想将她画遍我的全身。

 

这真是件有趣的事，当她沉下身将Cosima纳入口中时，她短暂地感受到了，一颗曾经冰裂开口的心可以怎样继续跳动。它持续地跳动着，它的搏动有着前所未有的强烈与赤诚。

 

VII

她拿着一捧花来到Cosima门前，往里面插了一个信封。

 

 _「亲爱的_ _Cosima_ _，_

_在你给了我那么多美丽的文字之后，在你跟我解释了爱我是如何像给一个可能永远不会回信的人写情书之后，我觉得自己必须要给你寄一封信。所以这就是我的回信。我是在真实地写一封信，而不是把这些话说出来，所以当你看见它们时，你可以触碰到它们。_

_我已经想了很多要怎么告诉你你对我来说意味着什么。我希望你能原谅我不可避免的艺术比喻，因为这对我来说是最容易的解释方式。我们有一个习语是用来形容当颜色混在一起时是如何变化的。在法语里我们会说“_ _ne couleur composée qu'on ne peut pas redissocier_ _”，或者更简单的“_ _homogène_ _”。用英文来说就是“混溶”或是“同质”。不管是哪种语言，它们的概念都是一样的。当颜料混杂在一起时，这些颜色会互相结合，成为一个新的颜色，然后再也无法回到它本来的样子了。不像大海可以变回到矿物质和水，橙色则永远无法回到红色和黄色了。_

_我认为我们也是这样。我现在永远也无法只是_ _Delphine_ _了，我会永远是认识和爱上你之后的那个人。你的一部分已经成为了我的一部分，而且将永远留在那里。我觉得这就是有的人说的感觉自己变得完整了吧。不过比起完整，我觉得自己更像是被改变了。我将永远是我自己，但同时，我现在也是一个完全不同的人了。_

_关于我深爱你这个事实我有很多东西可说。你是如此让人赞叹，如此美丽动人。我的生命因为你而充满了激情和欢乐，还有_ _……_ _色彩。所以我想告诉你，我爱上你是因为我完全无法控制我自己，无论我曾多么想保护我的心不受伤害。爱上你是一种必然。我想要通过自己的行为来告诉你你对我有多重要，也想在跟你在一起时，一遍一遍地在耳边悄声告诉你我的所有感觉。所以在这里我就不再多写了，只告诉你最简单的一句，_ _je t’aime_ _。_

_我知道我伤害了你，也知道无论我如何道歉，那个事实始终会存在。我不止一次地后悔以一种自保的态度来回应你的真挚与坦诚，虽然我已经对你说了很多次对不起了，但我在这里仍要再说一次，因为我是真心的。我答应过你不再提这件事了因为你让我忘掉它，但是我想让你在纸上得到我的道歉，作为一个永久的提醒——你的体贴和宽容让我得到原谅_ _……sont tout pour moi_ _（对我来说意味着一切）。_

_我不能保证永远爱你，_ _Cosima_ _。那样的承诺是不现实的，没有意义的。所以我要承诺的是我会在我们在一起的每一刻永远爱你。_

_我爱你。_ _Tu es la prunelle des mes yeux. Tu es le désir de mon coeur._ _（你是我眼中的挚爱。你是我内心的渴望。）你刚好是五只眼睛的距离。_

_Delphine_ _」_

   

Delphine走开几步后，又回头望向Cosima家的玄关。那里放着她的信。而在那之下，将她的信撑起来的，是那个黄色的陶罐。陶罐里装着清水和这个季节的最后一捧红色鱼尾菊。


	14. Chapter 14

I

阁楼的街对面，他们正拆下Metcalf鞋业的标志，并将其放进储存单元里。Delphine站在窗前，望着起重机开到相应的位置，铁锚已做好拆楼的准备。她在前一天已给那个标志拍了好几张照片，现在她轻轻地叹了口气，在心里与它道别。从Delphine住进这个阁楼起，她几乎每天都会望着这个标志，因之她十分伤心将要失去它。她会想念那个旧式风格的字体，会想念那些布满尘土的、老旧的墙砖；她会想念阳光爬上它灰扑扑的脸，那张像空气一样谦卑而熟悉的脸。 _再见了，_ 她心想，当起重机开始鸣响、预警着即将到来的第一击时，她脑中形成了一幅由灰蓝色、威尼斯红和校车黄组成的画面。

 

Delphine及时转开了头，没有去看起重机的机臂挥舞撞击在墙面上、墙砖倾泻滚落入楼房之间形成的低谷中的场景。再过一会儿，这个标志将会和那些窗户、拱门一起消失，无论它们曾经历过什么历史，都将一股脑地纷纷变为碎石。最终这片地方将会留下一个空洞，随后会有一幢没有灵魂的钢筋水泥建筑拔地而起。不过，在她的脑内之眼里，Melcalf的标志将会永远保留住它曾经的面貌——它正确的角度，它消褪的色彩，还有它传统的比例。它会在Delphine的记忆中以一幅画作的形式永远保留住它的庄重，而Delphine将会时常去看看这幅画。它是来自小巷对面的友谊，它是来自过去的安慰，它是一张让Delphine永远充满爱意的上了年纪的淑女的脸。Melcalf将永远活在Delphine的心里，她将通过自己的画笔去记住它，每一笔涂抹、每一层色彩都是一次提醒，提醒着她对它的爱意，提醒着它的稍纵即逝，也提醒了它的永恒。

 

II

教堂设计项目仍无回音，Delphine决定先做完手上那些尚未完成的作品。她仍在授课，但过去两个月里，她只卖了三幅画出去。她需要画一些新的作品，或是尽可能多地完成曾经搁置的旧作，这样她才能比对挑选出举办新画展的画作来。或许是时候了，她心想，该去处理那些靠在她工作室墙角的大量的Isabelle的肖像画了，她已经将其搁置不理快一年时间。或许是时候把它们当成艺术作品而不是心理治疗的产物来看待了，她应该去看一看这些在自己热烈投入下画出的作品里，有没有创作出什么有价值的东西。

 

当Delphine终于来直面自己的心魔时，Cosima正在另一间屋子里学习。她一张一张地将那些画翻转过来，铺展排列，这样她就能直接看着它们。帆布上历历在目的，全是她对Isabelle的感觉——美丽的乳房，深邃的双眼，腿和手撩人的姿势。即使她内心承认它们很多都是优秀的作品，这些画仍刺痛了她。她被它们打动了，她看见的不仅是作画的技艺，它们还像一片玻璃，Delphine能透过它看见自己的过去。她能读出这些画里的所有东西。她看见那个无助而悲伤的自己；看见自己因为一个女人心碎，而那个女人并非有多么可恶，只是足够诚实；她看见自己站在绝望的边缘，被悲痛彻底压倒。这里，这些蓝色、绿色和橙色，全是她荒芜的心。她有些被吓到了。

 

Delphine开始用嘴巴大口呼吸，努力让自己不要哭。她的情绪像打开的水闸一样，追逐着、互相压制着，从她身体里冲涌而出。她并不想要Isabelle了，也并不想念她，但是这些画带来的情绪性记忆触动了什么东西。通过这样的方式在画布上看见自己，这让她感到脆弱无助。这提醒了她如果不暴露自己，她就很难真正地创作。通常她会去控制怎样暴露或者是暴露多少自己，但在这些Isabelle的肖像画里，她什么也没有保留。她感觉自己一丝不挂。

 

Cosima轻轻走进房间，从背后环住了她。“你还好吗？”她问道。

 

Delphine点了点头。她从Cosima的怀里转过身，紧紧抱住了她，吻着她的额角。

 

“你想把它们转回去吗？”

 

Delphine深深呼吸着Cosima的气味，说道：“不用。只是看见这些东西引起了我的很多情绪。我没事的。”

 

“你想聊聊吗？”

 

她想聊聊她的感觉吗？她有办法描述出来吗？知道Isabelle的肖像在她内心引发的情绪会伤害到Cosima吗？

 

她捏了捏Cosima，站直身子，然后转过身去。“我没想到自己过了这么久之后看见这些东西还会有这些反应。”

 

“你是想说你没想到自己会有这么强的反应，还是没想到会感受到你现在感受到的这些东西？”

 

“是后者。我一直无视着这些作品，因为我以为我跟它们已经结束了，我跟她已经结束了。”她扫视着眼前的画作，“我没想到我还会有这些感觉。”

 

她走到一幅Isabelle张开双腿躺下去的肖像画面前，将它拿了起来。“这些东西……比如你看这一幅，它太暴露了。”

 

Cosima看上去有些迷惑。“这并不比你别的作品更情色啊？你本来就一直在画人体。”

 

“不，我的意思是我在里面看见了太多自己。如此直视自己，直视我曾经的感觉，对我来说很艰难。我感觉自己比Isabelle更加裸露。”

 

“这是件不好的事吗？”Cosima问道，“难道你在画画时不是总有些自我暴露吗？”

 

“这些画不一样，Cosima。我没有把它们当艺术作品来画。它们来自另一个地方。”

 

她放下手里那幅画，又拿起另一幅，那是一张Isabelle的脸部肖像。她站着对着那幅画看了很久，又将它放下了。

 

“这些画非常美，”Cosima说，“但如果你确实无法面对它们，就把它们放到一边吧，或是用新的画覆盖掉。把这些东西抛在脑后不是什么可耻的事。如果它们对你来说太私人了，你没必要拿出去分享的。”

 

“我知道。但我觉得我应该从我经历的这些创作过程中得到点什么，我想要卖掉它们。”

 

Cosima走到这些画的面前，找到一个更好的观赏角度。“我不觉得我在你别的作品里看到过这种程度的激情，你知道吗？你在这些画里创作出的东西，真的是让人惊叹的。有点像金斯堡的嚎叫。”Cosima转过身看着她说：“你在画这些画时是深深爱着她的。你能从里面看出来。”

 

“是的。”Delphine承认道。

 

Delphine看着Isabelle深邃的蓝色眼睛，回想起她任性随意的态度，和她带着那种态度从她们的情事中潇洒离开的样子。她伸手拉住Cosima的手，想要握住点什么，想要继续往前。

 

“我认为你仍然爱她。”Cosima说道，捏了捏她的手。

 

Delphine十分震惊，甚至感觉到有些羞辱。

 

“你为什么那样说？”她抽回了自己的手，“我不爱她。我甚至有一点恨她。”

 

“我不是在批评你，宝贝。我不是在嫉妒。”她摸了摸Delphine的手臂。“但我不认为你完全放下她了。她改变了你，她改变了你的艺术。而你如果真的什么感觉都没有了，你也不会等了一年才来处理这些画。”

 

她望着Delphine的眼睛说：“你可以同时爱着她也爱着我，你知道的。”

 

“但我不想，我不想让她触碰我们拥有的一切。我已经让那样的事发生过了，而那深深伤害了你。”

 

“你需要放下那件事，Delphine。我已经完全放下了，你也需要放下。”

 

Delphine咬住下唇，低下头说：“我知道。”

 

“听着，”Cosima说，“我知道你这一年过得很糟糕，你很想继续往前，我懂。只是怎么说呢……我不认为我们的生活是一条直线，我不认为生活是一条直直往前的路，我们从一个点走到下一个点，然后就可以把我们经过的点全部抛在身后。我觉得生活更像是……”Cosima沉吟了一下。Delphine看着她那张漂亮的、充满爱意的脸，那双美丽的眼睛和那张有感染力的嘴共同凝固成了一个真诚、温柔的表情。

 

“它更像是捡苹果，你知道吗？你带着一个口袋，不断地在一排排苹果树中间上上下下地捡着苹果。有的经历进入了口袋，有的经历又落在了地上。当你不断地收集着，你的口袋逐渐变满，你自己也全身是汗水和尘土。你总是将口袋带在身边，你的衣服永远都干净不了。到了最后，你的口袋里装满了你的生活经历，而你自己也已浑身肮脏。你明白我要说什么了吗？”

 

“有点吧。”Delphine说。

 

Cosima望向一边，显然是在找寻合适的语言。“是这样的，”她说道，她的脸部表情因急于让Delphine明白她而显得十分生动，“你不仅是一个普通的女人，Delphine。你是那个违抗父亲意志、一心想要作画的画家；你是在寄宿学校里苦苦思念母亲的那个孤单的孩子；你是那个爱上一个美丽的姑娘、跟她一起探索性奥秘的少女。”她笑着看着Delphine，Delphine也对着她笑。“你还是我那个在烤猪宴上唱歌弹吉他的快乐伙伴。”

 

她再次拉起Delphine的手。“你是那个爱我的女人，Delphine，也是那个既爱又恨Isabelle的女人。你永远会是所有的这些人。而因为我爱你，所以我爱全部的你。”

 

她举起两人的手，轻吻Delphine的手背。“我们拥有的一切不会因为Isabelle而被弄脏。她只是你袋子里的一个苹果，而我会帮你一起提这个袋子。就是这样而已。”

 

当Cosima拥住她时，Delphine轻轻地哭泣着。但那些是好的泪水，是宣泄的泪水。泪水之后紧跟的是一个带着泪意的笑容和彻底的解脱。Isabelle并不只是漂走了，关于她的记忆再也没有了刺痛感。Cosima代替了她，Delphine自由了。

 

III

Delphine几乎已经忘了她们在数月前一起创作的二人印画了，因此当Cosima在派对客人们到达的几小时前将其作为生日礼物送给她时，她感到惊喜万分。那幅画被绷得十分平整，装裱在一个画框里。当Delphine凑近了仔细观察时，她发现Cosima对其进行了加工。沿着她们身影的边缘，在画中的空白处或是阴影的地方，写满了漂亮的小字。有法文，有英文，都是Cosima摘抄的诗句、引文，在她们的身上则写着Cosima自己的一些话。她选了许多她觉得有意义的或是动人的词句，来自聂鲁达、乔伊斯、勃朗宁、尼恩，还有许多别的作家。她的作品是两个人世界的结合，Delphine十分喜爱。

 

能找到一个像Cosima这样的人，她真是幸运万分，Delphine心想，这么一个对艺术充满热情的人。Cosima为她的书而活，而Delphine十分欣喜于两人都有想要栖息于创作的世界的愿望。如果她们是稍微不同的两个人，她们仍会产生传统的感情和身体的牵绊，但她感觉她们之间现在的这种亲密与爱慕是超越其上的。这是另一种交流方式，是除了触摸和交谈以外的交流，是一种平等的表达。她们会给彼此留言：一些未经解释的语言片段，一张图片，一段摘抄，在餐桌上将书翻开在某个有趣的地方，涂鸦，素描，诗歌，或是一些不常见的词语。Delphine发现自己还会在画画或阅读时，将自己的感受即时描述给Cosima，想要加强她们之间的这种联系，她想要Cosima进入她的内心世界。

 

当Delphine想到Cosima时，她会把她们的这段关系里的所有细节一起想象成一种协同增效作用，就像用透视法看一幅由本戴点构成的图一样——对艺术的爱，对彼此的爱，善意，幽默，愿意给予对方支持也愿意给予对方空间——所有这些构成她们的因素交叉重叠在一起。跟Isabelle的关系像一条线，而跟Cosima的关系则像一张网，无论是抛出去还是收回来，总是充满弹性的，也是结实的。这张网支持着她，滋养着她。

 

IV

在派对就要开始前，Cosima开着Delphine的卡车去接Scott了。Delphine的绘画学生Joanne和Aki，Sarah，Alison和Ira都已经到了阁楼，而Cosima的父母也在路上了。“会很好玩的啦，”之前，在Delphine为生日派对这个主意呻吟哀叹时，Cosima如此宣称道，“大家都很关心你，并且想跟你一起庆祝。”

 

随着与Cosima恋情的进行，Delphine逐渐变得不那么孤僻，她开始跟许多其他人建立联系，包括Cosima的朋友和她的父母。Scott和Ira是她的最爱，但她同样也很喜欢Alison，在她身上她看到了跟自己一样的认真执着。并且她真心很喜欢Cosima的父母，他们有跟她恋人一样的机智和慷慨。有朋友的感觉很好，她有时还会单独跟他们一起玩，将这些关系发展成她自己的。同时她也开始重返艺术社交圈，带上Cosima一起去参加画廊的开幕式或是其他活动；她知道Cosima性格外向，会非常高兴跟她觉得有趣和聪明的人打交道。Delphine大部分的时间仍是一个人在工作室度过，但现在的这种独处并非是不健康的那种。Cosima已将她带回了这个世界。

 

派对是很随意的类型，每个人都带了些吃的喝的，大家听着音乐，友好地争论着各种感兴趣的话题。Cosima搂着Delphine的肩膀坐着，Joanne和Aki开着让她们去结婚的玩笑。Ira和Scott在Delphine面前恢复了他们正常的羞涩性格，不再像以前那样张口结舌。他们聊到即将要参加的资格考试，并哀叹着他们无法像Cosima那样记住那么多引文和引述。Alison开始向他们提一些学习方法的实用建议，而Sarah则终于受不了了，她拜托大家能不能有一次不聊学习。

 

Delphine靠在Cosima的身上，听着朋友们聊着闹着，她脑子里什么都没想，只感受到无尽的幸福。窗户上倒映出灯光的影像，餐桌上稀疏散落着啤酒瓶。这一次她没有消失在自己的脑内世界里，而是把自己的能量往外拉，拉进了眼前的这个世界。她环顾着室内，看见Cosima送的礼物正等着被挂起来，她感觉到变得完整的那种幸福。她终于再一次地成为了她自己，而Cosima则一直是她自己。但她现在并没有去想那些，她只是在感受——从她不时发出的笑声中，从靠在她肩上的体温中，真切地感受着这一切。

 

V

这幅画的色彩十分丰富，是一个跟以前一样的试验——用不是肉体的颜色来描画肉体。但这张肖像与其他的不同，因为是画的Cosima——她坐在一张铺着天鹅绒毛毯的椅子里，手肘撑在膝盖上，整个画面展现出的爱意是毫无纠结与痛苦的。画Cosima是一件让人愉悦的事情，她的身体既紧致又柔软。Delphine的内心在作画的过程中充满了她时常会感受到的一种感觉——去画一件所爱之物就是去爱它更多，因为她将同时通过她的眼睛和她的艺术去爱抚它。她的画一如既往地有着许多真相，但这一次不再是真实之下的真相，这就是真实本身。通过她的笔刷，她和Cosima共同存活在画中。Cosima的画像和Delphine对这画像的热爱，两者合而为一，共生共促。

 

过了一会儿，到了休息的时间，Cosima从椅子上起身来到画架前，看着Delphine所画的东西。

 

“我很喜欢，”她评价道，“尤其是这一处。”她指了指从她略深一些的蓝绿色头发下露出的浅蓝色头顶。在这一片海洋的色彩之中，她却找到了像极了她自己的东西。

 

Delphine十分高兴，感到满满的爱意涌上心间。她用手臂环抱着Cosima，感觉到她的皮肤凉凉的，还有些鸡皮疙瘩，便问她是不是很冷。她抓过那条天鹅绒毛毯，将Cosima包裹进去，并把她拉近到身前。她们站了一会儿，Delphine揉搓着Cosima的背部和手臂，想让她变得暖和一些。Cosima身上的绒毯有些滑落的样子十足撩人，让Delphine想在工作室的地板上跟她做爱。她想衣衫完整地将她压在身下，让自己布满颜料画渍的衣服紧贴在爱人光滑的皮肤上。她的欲望触手可及。

 

Delphine知道Cosima会被词汇引诱，知道她觉得自己的口音与生僻词的结合是难以抗拒的。 _“颖悟绝伦，”_ 她在Cosima的发鬓处用低沉的嗓音带着笑意说道。她一边隔着绒毯揉抚着Cosima的身体一边继续说： _“欣喜若狂，鹣鲽情深。”_

Cosima大笑着俯身过去，将脸埋在Delphine的脖颈处说：“你是在引诱我上床吗，因为这真的很有效。”

 

_“深恶痛绝，二合复元音。”_

 

Cosima再次咯咯笑了。“你知道我超爱听你玩我的母语的。”

 

_“虚与委蛇，恹恹欲睡，鬼鬼祟祟。”_ Delphine自己的笑意也在扩大，“ _Callipygian._ ”

 

“你不可能知道那个词的，你肯定去查了。”Cosima笑道。她抱着Delphine的腰站直身子，看着她的眼睛问：“这词到底什么意思啊？”

 

Delphine将绒毯打开，手臂滑进去环住Cosima赤裸的身体；她将Cosima拉向自己，于是两人都被裹进了紫红色的绒毯之中。“漂亮的屁股。”她回答道。两人一起爆发出一阵大笑。

 

然后她们亲吻着对方。

 

“我想要你。”Delphine低声道。她的双手在Cosima的背部上下游走，最后往下伸去，捏紧了她的臀部。Cosima微微分开双腿，侧过头加深了她们的吻，她的乳房紧紧压在Delphine的衬衣前襟。

 

“躺下来，”Delphine示意道，“这儿，让我把这个放下来。”她将毛毯的绒面朝上，铺在画架前的地板上。

 

Cosima躺了下去。Delphine将自己覆在她身上，顶住她的下身，将她的双手按在头顶。“ _Chiliad_ _（千），_ ”她说道，“一千件事。我有一千个爱你的理由。”她一边说着，一边亲吻着Cosima的耳朵，将气息一声声吐入她的耳中。她知道这一次Cosima身上的鸡皮疙瘩不是因为冷，而是被唤起的欲望。“你是我极美丽的，极聪明的女孩。”

 

Delphine很确定她有一千个爱Cosima的理由。因为她的一千种善意，一千次笑声，一千个吻。她想把这些东西加上千千万万后，再一起还给她。如此爱一个人几乎都让人感到疼痛了，她心想。当她爱抚着Cosima时，她感到那一千个灵魂在她的胸口像火花一样跳动着。她想象自己释放出它们，让它们通过自己的指尖和掌心进入Cosima的身体，再在那里激发出一些别的东西。她将这股能量想象成颜色，她想用它将Cosima点燃，从内到外。

 

她跪起身来，从身后的画架上拿过了她的画笔。她握住画笔，将刷毛贴在小臂上，笔杆与中指并在一起。她望向Cosima，征询她的同意。然后她将Cosima的膝盖拉起，进入了她。这个，她心想，这是她能给出的自己的最后一部分，是她最爱、也是最私有之物。这是她隐秘的自我，她的灵魂，她的艺术，现在她将其放入了爱人的体内。“我爱你。”她说道。

 

Delphine在Cosima的体内动作着，她闭上了眼睛。她的知觉立刻从布料、木头和动作的手指转向了热量和潮湿，以及Cosima的身体在她手指进出时的轻轻吸吮。她感受到了自己腿间滑腻的欲望，感受到绽放的气味随着她们身体的起伏升腾而起。火花迸发中，她的感情逐渐转化为一种压力，她轻咬牙关将这种感觉压下，继续进入着Cosima的身体。画笔开始变得滑腻，她在持续的兴奋中仍专注于紧握住它，调整着手腕的角度以得到更好的控制。

 

Cosima的双脚撑在Delphine腿边的地板上，开始用力往上挺动着身子。Delphine加快了手上的速度，想象她们的欢爱像颜料一样在地板上铺洒开来。她在眼前这具美丽的身躯上轻点着、猛推着、挥洒着她所有的感觉。颜料在Cosima的肩膀下方汇聚，被她的发辫吸起，将她的头顶也染上颜色；颜料像一道浪潮一样泼洒在她的胸前，再滴落在地板上；颜料被Delphine的笔刷一点一点涂抹进她的体内。Cosima在她的身下呻吟，她的身体变成了一副肖像画，绿色、橙色和蓝色。当Delphine终于睁开眼睛，抽出了她的手指，一切都完成了。她感觉自己终于圆满了。她不知道接下来会发生什么，但她已经完全不在乎了。她就存在于此时此刻，她和Cosima一起。她的衣袖已被颜料涂满。

 

VI

Delphine曾有一个喜欢在镜子前做爱的恋人。起初，她以为是她们在镜中交叠的身影唤起了这样的渴求，后来她才意识到，她的恋人只是想看着她自己。曾有一次，Delphine告诉恋人，她想将自己的手涂成蓝色，让它们在她苍白的肌肤上更为突出，这样她便能创作出一幅生动的画来；在画里，她可以从那些难以在镜中完美攫取到的质地与图像中脱颖而出。我们看上去怎么样一点都不重要。她的恋人如是说。但Delphine不这么认为。看上去怎么样意味着一切。

 

Delphine将要举办的画展是关于Isabelle的肖像画的，她只剩两周的准备时间了。她以前从没举办过这样的画展，没有如此暴露过她的内心，她对此感到很兴奋。今晚她正在试验在作品中摆放镜子的效果，她用了各种大小型号的镜子——有的从画布的顶端伸出；有的在画布附近以不同的角度摆放；还有的紧贴着画作，将Isabelle的影像映射回去。她浇铸了许多她的手的形象，并将这些铸件涂成蓝色，这些手将会抓住镜子的边缘或是顶部。她将这个画展命名为 _“（重）现”_ 。

 

她在准备画展的过程中一直在深深反思。多么奇怪啊，她心想，通过回溯过往来继续前行。现在她又开始沉迷于Isabelle的画作了，但这一次的感觉与以往已有所不同。她工作时，Cosima正在隔壁房间睡觉，要是在几个月前，她绝不会让这两个女人如此接触到彼此。 现在，她将Isabelle以这种最亲密最不加掩饰的方式带回了她的世界——通过艺术，而她跟Cosima两人都对此安之若素。

 

她结束了晚上的工作回到床上，她用手臂撑起身子看了一眼眼前的场景。 _真美，_ 她心想，她在闭上眼睛前形成了一幅最后的画面。她将画面在脑中留存，让自己在早上醒来时还能回想起来——阴影；月光；床单自然而优美地垂落；Cosima熟睡着，手臂搭在小腹上，她的脸转向一侧。这幅画小而亲昵，正是她眼中所见的样子。它看上去幸福，安全，平和。但它看上去不像爱情。

 

它就是爱情。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完。
> 
> 再次感谢原作者。

尾声

 

Delphine站在一块突出的岩石上望向大海。这是她最喜欢的一个地方，从这里望去，能看见一小片沙滩和几处随着潮汐涨落的岩池，里面散布着银莲和海星。她在有时间的时候都会来到这处海滩，时不时地停下来画几张素描。她已经来过很多次了。

 

她现在的生活很忙碌，那个由她用翅膀装饰的天主教堂声名远扬，所以她并不常有时间出来。她的事业蒸蒸日上，除了画画以外，她还开始接各种建筑的窗户设计项目。虽然比以前忙了许多，但她仍坚持着自己的例行习惯——每天早上都站在窗前往外凝望一会儿。不过她对眼前的新建筑毫无喜爱之情，时常怀念着Metcalf那幢旧楼。她已买下了阁楼，并将其维持了原样。她的工作室仍是她创作生命的心脏，那个摆放静物的架子仍然摆满了她喜欢的、想画的物品，不过现在架子变大了，上面的东西也更多了。

 

傍晚的太平洋边总是海风阵阵，她的衬衣在身上翻飞着，头发扫过她的脸庞。她望着远处的地平线，等待着太阳慢慢落下去。海浪里映照出几个金色的小杯子，它们很快会变成粉红色然后消失，直到早上都不会再出现。那些潮汐池现在也全部成了金色，她将头发往后拨开好看得更清楚一些。海鸥在海面上盘旋飞翔，没有船只可供它们追逐；在深蓝色天空构成的画布上，在金色的海浪的映衬下，它们的运动轨迹显得如此难以捉摸。

 

是时候走了。她往下呼唤了Cosima一声，那人正在潮汐池边弯着腰。Cosima抬头望向她，招了招手，随后拿上毛巾沿着石阶走了上来。Delphine最后往远处看了一眼，现在那些金色的杯子已经消失了，海浪的颜色也深沉了下去。天空变成了猩红色，而大海，它一生的伙伴，正抬起脸等待着它的亲吻。海天交接的那一处，看上去将会走向永恒。


End file.
